McGonagall's Girl
by leahcar197
Summary: Minerva McGonagall had no children of her own, but that didn't mean that she wasn't a mother. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! While I was thinking of ideas for my Ouran fic, I came up with this beauty! This was beta-read by two of my friends. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

"The stars at night they all shine bright  
"And darling so do you  
"You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you~," Jamie sang slowly and quietly to her one month old bundle of joy, Arden, in her arms. She had finally managed to get her daughter to sleep early.

"She's so…"Alex started, staring in awe at his wife and daughter.

"Perfect," Jamie whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead as she slept.

Alex smiled, kissing his wife and daughter's cheeks, "Took the words right out of my mouth." Jamie smiled and, carefully, put Arden on their bed.

"I could watch her sleep forever…"Jamie sighed happily.

Alex stood behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. He put his head on her shoulder, "She's gorgeous." He kissed his wife's neck, "You're an amazing mother."

Jamie patted his cheek, "And you're the best dad in the world."

Alex turned Jamie around in his arms so that she was facing him, "I love you more than Hagrid wants a dragon."

Jamie smiled and kissed her husband, "I love you more than Dumbledore loves Hogwarts."

They were about to kiss again when their floo alarm went off. Alex pecked her forehead, "Must be the newlyweds. I'll get them, you make sure the purse has everything." Alex walked out of their room, leaving Jamie with her sleeping daughter.

Jamie smiled, trying to memorize every little freckle on her daughter's pale skin. It seemed as though Arden inherited very little from her mother. Alex insisted that Arden got the majority of her features from her, but Jamie disagreed. The pale skin lightly dusted with freckles, thick hair the color of dark chocolate, amber colored eyes, even her high cheekbones; Arden inherited all of that from Alex. '_I could stare at you forever…_'Jamie thought happily.

"Jamie, is she ready?" She heard a soft feminine voice ask from the doorway. Jamie spun around to see one of her best friends, Lily Evans-Potter, leaning against the doorframe in a very James Potter-esque manner.

Jamie smiled, walking over and hugging her friend, "Thank you _so_ much for agreeing to watch her for a bit tonight!"

Lily grinned, "No problem. James and I needed a bit of time off from the Order, and you two need some downtime too. Being a mom hard?"

Jamie shrugged, "It's a labor of love." She walked over to a purse lying on the floor. She picked it up and handed it to Lily, "This has an Undetectable Extension charm on it. It's full of diapers, wipes, changes of clothes, her cot, bottles of pumped milk in a cooler—warm it up in hot water and test it on the inside of your wrist, her burping cloth, and her favorite teddy." Jamie gently, picked up Arden.

Lily ushered Jamie out of the room, closing the door behind her. The girls walked down the stairs, hearing their husbands chattering in the living room.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, a tall, skinny, 43 year old Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ran up to Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's office. She was abruptly woken up by an owl tapping on her window with a letter for her from the Ministry concerning two of her friends. Thus, she wasn't dressed in her usual emerald cloak. Instead, she was dressed in a red and gold dressing gown with her long black hair free from the confines of its usual bun.

Minerva gave the gargoyle guarding the staircase the current password, "Fizzy Pop" and sprinted up the stairs. She threw the doors open without care for whatever he was doing and demanded, "Albus, is it true? Are they really?"

Albus Dubledore, a 97-year-old man with a silver beard so long he could tuck it into his belt, gave a pitying look to his former student. His blue eyes twinkled with sadness. He closed them and said, "I'm sorry, Minerva."

Minerva broke. She sat in the chair in front of his desk, brought her hands up to her face and sobbed, her black hair falling around her face. Albus stood and walked over to the broken woman. He placed a hand upon her shaking back, rubbing it in circles. "Why, Albus? Why them? They just had her not two months ago…"

"I know, Minerva…But, there is good news, she survived."

Minerva looked up at her friend, "What?"

Albus gave a sad smile, "Their daughter survived. James and Lily were babysitting her while Alex and Jamie had a night to themselves."

Minerva was confused, "But that means…"

Albus nodded, "She's yours now."

* * *

Minerva flooed to the Ministry the next morning; luckily it was the beginning of the summer holidays. She had two months to figure out how she was going to teach and take care of her infant goddaughter. She walked into the building and was sent to an office where she was to fill out forms that would give her full custody of her goddaughter, Arden Greyson.

As she walked down the expansive halls of the Ministry, she was met with many pitying looks and whispers. She knew that it was no secret that she was close to Alex and Jamie, anyone that spent five minutes in her class could see that. The two were gifted at Transfiguration, so she offered, as Albus had once done for her, to teach them how to become Animagi. They became very close in the following months. So close, in fact, that they elected her to be their daughter's godmother.

Minerva bit the inside of her lip as the more brave souls of the Ministry staff came up to personally give their condolences. She thanked each of them in turn, excusing herself to walk ever so slightly faster to reach the empty office reserved for her. Upon reaching said office, Minerva placed several silencing spells and protective spells on the walls before breaking down once more. Her friends were dead…they might not have been the first, but they most certainly weren't the last. '_How many more? Merlin, please tell me, how many more?_'

Two hours and several cases of intense writer's cramp later, Minerva McGonagall, gladly, left the Ministry and apparated to the Potter's house.

* * *

_**That's it for now, my darlings! Pretty please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva was about to knock on the door when she spotted a note taped to it. "Come in, Professor McGonagall," was written in the unmistakable, barely legible scrawl of James Potter. She turned the knob and stepped past the threshold. She looked around and it seemed as though no one was home, or it would have if it weren't for the sobs echoing from upstairs.

Minerva followed her ears up the stairs and down the hallway until she reached an open door. She looked inside and spotted Lily Evans-Potter sitting on the edge of, what Minerva guessed to be, her's and James' bed, sobbing her heart out. Minerva stood in the doorway, holding back her own tears, not only at the loss of her friends or seeing someone as strong as Lily absolutely devastated at the loss of her friends, but in the face of reality. The reality that she would never again see Jamie and Alex, the reality that their daughter, Arden, would grow up without them hit Minerva like a rampaging Hungarian Horntail in mating season.

'_I have to be strong right now. Be strong for Lily,_' Minerva repeated to herself as she took calming breaths. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to the red-head, wrapping her arms around Lily and let her sob into her cloak.

Lily, surprised, looked up at the Transfiguration professor with her watery green eyes, "Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva gave the younger girl a sad smile, "I miss them too, Lily, but they weren't the first, and they are definitely not the last. You need to be brave, or did you get sorted into the wrong house?"

Lily gave the older woman a watery half smile and nodded. She stood and said, "I'll get Arden now." She walked out of the room, but upon reaching the doorway she turned her head, "Professor?" Minerva looked questioningly at her, "Thank you."

* * *

As a teacher at, quite possibly, the best Wizardry school in all of the Wizarding World, Minerva had more than enough money to support herself and another person. Some of the professors had their own homes, but most, including Minerva, stayed at the school year round. It was simply easier that way, as they spend about 80% of the year there working anyway. But, with an infant to raise, Minerva decided that she needed her own home to raise the child.

Minerva, with Arden in her arms, after changing into her Muggle clothes, walked into the office of an apartment complex in Muggle London. She had decided that growing up in the Muggle world with some Wizarding world influence would be best for Arden. She would see the pros and cons of both societies, get an appreciation for magic that most wizards took for granted, and also see what her parents died fighting for.

Minerva walked up to the welcome desk and was immediately greeted by an overly happy blonde woman dressed entirely in neon yellow. "Hello! Welcome to Benningham Towers! I'm Jenny, how can I be of service today?" Jenny then noticed the baby in Minerva's arms. "Aww, who's this little cutie?" she bent down and reached out to touch Arden.

Arden shifted in Minerva's arms, trying to get away from Jenny. Her face scrunched up in annoyance when she realized that she was being restrained. So, as all babies do when they don't like something, Arden started crying.

Jenny looked appalled at how the baby seemed to be disgusted by her. She immediately pulled her hand back while Minerva pulled Arden closer to herself and started shushing her, bouncing her in a calming manner. "Sweetie, it's alright. I've got you, calm down."

But, Arden simply squirmed and writhed, not wanting Minerva to calm her. She wanted to get away from the strange smiley lady in the obscene color. It hurt her sensitive eyes to look at the yellow woman. Eventually, she decided that the yellow lady got the point and calmed down, clutching what of Minerva's black clothes she could in her tiny fists.

"I'm sorry, she's not normally like this. I'm looking to get a two bedroom apartment."

Jenny seemed to be pleased, smiled again, "Of course! We have two open, actually! Right this way!" She led Minerva to a lift and pressed the button for the second floor of the three-story building. As the doors closed, Jenny decided to comment, "Your daughter is really cute! Is your husband going to be joining us?"

Minerva bit her tongue, refusing to show any sign of weakness in front of this woman. "Thank you, she's my _goddaughter,_" Minerva said curtly to the woman, but Jenny didn't seem to acknowledge that Minerva had said anything.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to room 208, "Here we are! I'm sure you and your daughter will be very happy here!" She put her key in the lock and opened the door. She let Minerva in first and started babbling on and on about the useless amenities whilst Minerva studied what would be changed if she moved in.

However, one vital component of her plans to move off Hogwarts grounds was missing. She had gotten permission from the Ministry to link whatever apartment she decided to rent to the Floo Network, and Albus assured her that her normal duties as a professor (eg: being at every meal and making nightly rounds) would be alleviated until she got into the swing of raising a child on top of her normal workload. "Is there an apartment with a fireplace available?" Minerva asked Jenny.

Jenny stumbled over her words in a rush, "Oh absolutely! It's a bit higher price, but I assure you it is worth every pound!" She opened the door and led Minerva to the elevator, once again.

* * *

"And done! Alright," Jenny said standing up from her desk and tapping the papers on the desk to straighten them, "You're all set. Congratulations, Ms. McGonagall, you are now an official resident of apartment 303. Oh, and congratulations to you too, Arden." Jenny shot an unnaturally white smile at Arden, causing the girl to start fussing again.

She was getting more and more fussy the longer the day went on. She was driving Minerva up the wall. Minerva gave Jenny a slight smile, which was more of a grimace. "I'll be moving my things in tonight," she notified the blonde.

"Ok! Will you be needing any-"

"No, no thank you. I think we have things from here."

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa," Minerva cast the spell on the dresser in Arden's new room, moving it from one wall to another. She looked over at Arden to see her smiling whilst staring in awe at her godmother's talents. Minerva inwardly grinned rather smugly, pleased that her goddaughter saw something as simple as a levitation charm absolutely astounding. Then again, she was still a baby.

"Now, what color do you want your room, darling?" Minerva asked Arden, getting on her knees in front of the baby in the fairy bouncer. Minerva waved her wand and several color swatches appeared in her hands. She held them out in front of Arden, "Do you want pink?" She held out the pastel pink swatch, taking it away when Arden's face crinkled in disgust. She laughed, "Alright, no pink. What about yellow?" She took that away too, "No yellow either. Green…" and that's how it went until Minerva picked up purple and saw Arden's face light up. "Purple it is!"

* * *

Minerva smiled at the sleeping infant in her arms as she rocked back and forth on the new rocking chair that she had conjured for Arden's room. Minerva took advantage of this quiet time that she had alone with Arden to admire her. She already adored every little freckle on the baby's pale skin, every soft dark brown curl on her head, her tiny fist that clutched Minerva's finger so tightly even in her sleep, every little thing about this girl amazed Minerva more than anything ever could.

Arden's face scrunched up in her sleep and her hand let go of Minerva's finger. Her large eyes opened to reveal a stunning shade of amber that stood out brightly in contrast to her dark chocolate brown hair. Those eyes…Minerva had only once before seen a shade that vibrant, Alex Greyson's eyes were the only other amber eyes that particular shade. Minerva gave the little girl a sad smile and kissed her forehead, "It's just the two of us from now on, sweetie."

* * *

**There's Chapter 2, my lovelies! Sorry it took me so long, I needed to get some time alone to write this. Being a college student with a roommate, it takes a while...Well, Review pretty please with treacle tart on top?!**


	3. Chapter 3

Death Eaters killed Jamie and Alex Greyson; the spell they used to murder the young couple was unknown, but largely suspected to be the Killing Curse. The Death Eaters whom had caused the untimely deaths of the Greysons were suspected to be the Carrow twins.

In their will, Jamie and Alex had previously arranged to be cremated and wished for their ashes to be buried along with a seed, so there would be some sort of place for Arden to visit in the future. There wasn't a funeral, just an ash scattering ceremony, if one could even call it that. Their ashes were buried behind their home in Montrose. Minerva chose a Scottish whitebeam to be planted with their ashes, knowing that it would stand out. As their parents had died during the war as well, Arden had no living blood relatives.

The night after the ash scattering, Minerva had put Arden to sleep and headed back to her room, leaving both her bedroom door and Arden's wide open. She climbed into her bed, ready to sleep after a tiring day.

Minerva had succeeded in getting about an hour's worth of sleep before she heard loud crying coming from Arden's room. She leapt out of bed and practically flew to her goddaughter's room. Arden was screaming; her face scrunched up in distress and her little limbs flying everywhere. Minerva picked her up, bouncing Arden gently up and down, back and forth, while pacing in a circle. Arden simply would not calm down. Minerva knew that she had already been fed…what else could it be? She hesitantly checked her nappy, clean as a whistle and no trace of nappy rash. Minerva tried burping her to no avail. She checked the baby's temperature, completely normal. So, Minerva decided to try magic.

She took Arden with her to her room and gently propped her upright with pillows before performing some showy spells for Arden. She even turned to her animagus form. Yet, Arden would not stop screaming. Minerva was at a loss. Something deep in Minerva knew that she was doing everything right but she wasn't who Arden wanted right then. Arden wanted her parents, and she would never get them. Tears sprung up in Minerva's eyes, knowing that the one thing that Arden needed most was taken from her. A thought occurred to Minerva, maybe…just maybe…no, she had to be crazy, right? There's no way that that would work…but it was bloody well worth a try. Minerva summoned the album. She pulled the still screaming baby into her arms and opened the book to show her pictures, magical ones of course, of her parents. Immediately, Arden stopped crying and reached out to one of the pictures in front of her. Minerva smiled, it might not have been her parents, but it sated her just seeing them. Right then, in that moment, Minerva vowed to herself to be the best bloody godmother that she could be for Arden.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Minerva was pacing up and down in front of Albus' desk. Arden was sleeping in her Muggle portable cot. What did they call it? A car-seat? Whatever it was, it had a handle and she was always safely strapped in. It certainly looked comfortable enough, what with its rainbow polka dots and cushions. Just to be sure, though, Minerva cast a cushioning charm on it, and a warming charm, now and again, to make sure she was perfectly content whenever Minerva wasn't holding her.

Minerva was talking to Albus as she paced, "I can't do this, Albus. I can't teach and take care of her simultaneously. She's an infant! She needs my constant attention! I don't want to stop teaching, but Arden needs me. What can I do? I could hire a baby sitter, but she's so picky. You should have seen her when we met this horrid woman at the flat office. The woman tried to touch her and she started wailing. We hadn't even been there two minutes-"

"Minerva, calm down!" he snapped, causing McGonagall to stop pacing. She turned to her mentor, who gestured to the seat across from him and next to where Arden was sitting. "Sit," he commanded, which Minerva did not hesitate to obey. "Now," Dumbledore said, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward so that his chin rested atop his hands. "Minerva, I understand your concerns, but you're being crazy. Arden isn't at the age that she needs constant stimulation. She just needs someone to feed her, change her, and occasionally play with her. I know," he lifted a hand to stop Minerva from protesting, "It is much more complex than that, but those are the basics as I understand them. Now then, you need someone to watch her while you teach, and I am more than willing. I believe that little Arden is more than willing for me to watch her," he gestured to her goddaughter.

Minerva took a quick glance at Arden, who was gurgling happily in her seat, reaching out to Dumbledore with her stubby baby hands. Minerva's heart warmed merely at the sight of her goddaughter, whether it was her maternal instincts or just the fact that Arden was the child of her dear friends was negligible. Arden was hers now, and she adored her. The fact that she seemed willing to trust Dumbledore, her best friend of many years and former professor, just made Minerva love her even more.

Minerva thought about it for a bit, then decided, "Alright. Let's give it a try."

* * *

Arden stared curiously up at Minerva from her car-seat. Why was she back in the room with all the pictures that talked? What could she possibly be doing here? Why was the old smiley man talking to the pictures? Arden might have liked him, but he was weird. Minerva picked Arden up, something that made Arden angry. She scowled in distaste at Minerva's actions. Minerva smiled and kissed her forehead before handing her to the smiley man.

"Arden, Professor Dumbledore is going to watch you for a couple of hours, ok? I'll be back soon," Minerva said to the little girl, who really had no say in the situation. She glanced up at Albus, "Are you sure about this, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore seemed slightly offended, "Of course, Professor McGonagall, she's just a baby. I am more than capable of caring for her for a few hours."

She nodded uncertainly and walked to her office to send letters to all of the incoming first year students.

Dumbledore walked to the comfiest chair he had in his office and sat down, setting Arden in his lap. He picked up his wand, "Accio Tales of Beedle the Bard," and an old, well-worn book flew to his hand. He heard giggling coming from his lap and looked down, Arden was…laughing. The sound intrigued and astounded him. He was gripped with a desire to have her make that sound again. He pointed his wand at the book, "Wingardium Leviosa," and made the book fly across the room, careful to avoid all of his tchotchkes. Again, Arden was laughing, the sound was almost melodic. Dumbledore was hard pressed to say that it wasn't the most beautiful sound he had ever had the pleasure of being witness to. He laughed along with her and spelled the book to dance on the table in front of them.

After a good few minutes of entertaining Arden with magic, Dumbledore decided that he should save some of the tricks he had up his sleeve for another date. He picked up the dancing book and held it in front of Arden. "How would you like to hear some fables from Beedle the Bard?" he asked the child in his lap. He charmed the book so that the stories would play out in front of her (**AN: think the beginning scene with the trolls in Frozen where the old troll makes lights play out scenes in the sky.**) "Now then, Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump-"

* * *

It was well after five o'clock when McGonagall was finished, she had left Arden with Dumbledore at around nine. McGonagall made her way, anxiously, from her office to Dumbledore's. She left Dumbledore with everything that Arden would need on a normal day, so she hoped that he had fed and changed her, at least. She opened the door to see Albus showing her goddaughter a photo-album of some sort. "We were just standing there covered in honey with an angry hippogriff chasing my owl while Professor Dippet was arguing with the giant squid," Dumbledore was telling Arden with a nostalgic smile on his face. He looked up and saw Minerva standing there, watching them, "But, I think that's a story for another time, your godmother is here." He picked her up and handed her over to Minerva. "She was an absolute pleasure to have."

McGonagall buckled Arden into her seat, "I would hope so." She gathered the rest of Arden's things with a quick wave of her wand.

Dumbledore shot Minerva a look, "Professor McGonagall…" he trailed off.

"Ok, I agree this is the best option. She seems to adore you, Albus," she admitted.

Dumbledore shot her a smile, "Well then, I suppose I shall see you and little Arden in the fall."

* * *

**_Well, there's Chapter 3. It seems like you guys are enjoying this story so...YAY! *dances the happy dance* I just wish you guys would review, that would seriously make my day (and maybe make the next chapter come out sooner...hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge)._**

**_Shout outs for favoriting go to: EarthTiger, Namesarestupid95, and Tillie Kate!_**

**_Shout outs for following go to: EarthTiger, Namesarestupid95, LBStar, and ladychris07!_**

**_Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye everyone!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 4 of McGonagall's Girl! I know I've said this a lot, but I'd LOVE it if you guys could review this fic. I've worked really hard on it and I'm not feeling too confidant about it...So, yeah...Here it is.**_

* * *

**3 years later**

"Minnie, do I have to?" Arden asked nervously, clutching her godmother's hand in a vice grip as she stared up at the building. Her dark chocolate curls, pulled back from her face by a red headband, hung down her back and stopped just before her hips. She was in a black dress and red flats. She had a teddy-bear backpack on, which was filled to bursting with her books. In her free hand was a lunch bag.

"Arden, it's just Muggle pre-school," McGonagall chided, gesturing to the pastel yellow building they were walking up to, "You'll be fine." She towed Arden into the building.

A stout brunette woman was sat behind the front desk, reading a magazine filled with baby products. She had large, warm blue eyes set into her kind face. She looked up as the bell above the door rang. "Oh!" she waddled out from behind the desk, revealing her large, pregnant belly. "Welcome!" she shook McGonagall's hand, "I'm Rebecca Russo, the director of Austen Academy."

Minerva smiled, "Minerva McGonagall, pleased to meet you. I believe we spoke on the phone?"

"Yes, I believe so." She glanced down at Arden, who hid behind Minerva's legs, and smiled, "Who might you be, sweetheart?"

Arden clutched Minerva as if she were a lifeline and hid her face in her red dress. Minerva tutted, "Arden, are you going to introduce yourself?" Arden shook her head, tugging on Minerva's dress, trying to coerce her to leave. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts, stay in Grandpa Albus' room and read while Minerva taught her lessons. She didn't understand why she couldn't do that. She had been doing that for as long as she could remember. Why did she have to go to Muggle pre-school when Grandpa Albus liked having her around? Tears welled up in her large amber eyes. Did Grandpa hate her? Had she done something wrong and now she's being punished for it?

Minerva didn't notice that Arden had started crying and just told Rebecca her name. She bent down to face Arden, "I'll pick you up when classes are done for the day, ok?" Arden furiously shook her head and buried her face into Minerva's shoulder, linking her hands behind the older woman's neck. Minerva picked Arden up, "We'll be back in a minute."

"Of course, take as long as you need." What had shocked her was that Arden didn't start throwing a tantrum, like every other child did when being dropped off for the first time.

Minerva walked Arden outside and sat her on a bench in front of the school. She bent down to be at Arden's eye level. "Arden Jamie Greyson, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Arden shook her head, staring into her lap, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. Minerva sighed, "Arden, love, I can't do anything unless you tell me." 

Arden said, so quietly that Minerva almost didn't hear, "I'm sorry…"

"What?" Minerva was stupefied, "What in Merlin's name are you sorry about?" 

Arden looked up at her godmother, her watery eyes overflowing more than she was crying, "Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry! Please don't make me stay here! I promise I'll be good!" she pleaded. 

Minerva smiled, shaking her head at the pure innocence of her goddaughter, "Darling, you did nothing wrong, I just need you to stay here while I teach. It's safe, you'll make friends, and you'll learn. Muggles like it when children read. Ok?" She pet Arden's brown curls away from her tearstained face.

Arden nodded, nervous but accepting of Minnie's reasoning. "Why can't I stay in Grandpa Albus' room?" 

"Because I want you to make fiends your own age." 

"What if I accidentally do magic?"

"Muggles won't understand. They'll come up with some convoluted reason behind whatever happened and disregard it." Arden nodded in understanding.

"Ready to go back?"

"Ok…"

Rebecca led McGonagall and Arden to a classroom labeled "Otters". "Here we are," Rebecca said, opening the door to let Minerva and Arden in first. 

The room itself was…interesting, to say the least, in Arden's opinion. The walls were completely covered in murals of cartoon-style otters playing with one another. But, the view of said murals were intermittently interrupted by children's drawings pasted around here and there. The room had a sliding glass door leading to a playground on the back wall. The floor was made of polished wood, and completely covered in tables, chairs, toys, and children playing. The adult woman who was observing the children, Arden guessed was the teacher. She was elderly, stout, but reminded Arden a bit of Professor Sprout. She had a kind face, long grey hair, and sparkling green eyes. Arden was still uneasy about being left here.

Minerva squeezed Arden's shoulder, "Arden, I'm leaving now." Arden looked up at her and nodded in understanding. Minnie bent down to hug her goddaughter, kissing her forehead. "See you after class, love." She stood back to her full height and walked out, turning around to give one last wave to Arden.

Rebecca smiled at Arden, "Ready to meet everyone?" Arden shrugged, not particularly caring. "Let's go!" Rebecca grinned, taking hold of Arden's hand and leading her to the flock of children. "Attention, everyone!" the children all looked up, curiously, at Rebecca, "This," she nudged Arden forward, "Is our new friend, Arden Greyson, please be nice to her!" After introducing Arden, Rebecca left Arden in the flock of children, which subjected her to the scrutinization of other children.

Arden had no clue how to interact with other kids. She noticed that all of them had already formed little groups and never ventured out of them. She decided to do the one thing she knew was socially acceptable, read. Arden sat at one of the few unoccupied tables, opened her teddy-backpack and pulled out of the chapter books she was muddling through. It was starting to get really good.

She had been reading for about half an hour when, "Hi, I'm Dan!" Arden looked up from her place in the book and saw a blonde boy with freckles and brown eyes smiling down at her. "You're Arden, right?" Arden nodded, curious as to why this Dan kid was speaking to her. "Want to play with me?"

Arden was stupefied; she had no clue how to reply. Someone wanted to play with her? She just stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded, a smile forming on her face "Sure! Let's play!"

* * *

**One week later**

Arden had really started to enjoy Muggle pre-school, well…except for naptime. She just sat and read instead of sleeping, which angered Miss Laci (the teacher). She had tried to discuss the matter with Arden, but the three year-old just would not listen. Miss Laci hated when children defied her wishes. She decided that Arden needed to be taught a lesson.

When Arden walked into class the eleventh day, Miss Laci tried to take her teddy-backpack. Arden struggled, writhed, and fought against her, trying to keep it on. She hugged herself so that the straps wouldn't come off. She fought so hard and got so upset that her magic came out. Suddenly, Miss Laci was thrown backwards against the wall, knocking her out.

Arden found herself transported to the roof. There was no way onto the roof, no ladder or anything. The entire building was one story; there wasn't even an attic. Arden was terrified, but tried to keep calm. Her Minnie would come to get her…right? She had to. So, to distract herself, Arden decided to read. She sat down, pulled out a book, and started reading.

Soon after, Arden spotted some people from the Ministry of Magic walk into Austen Academy. None of them seemed to have spotted her, which both pleased and upset the three year-old. She figured she should probably catch their attention somehow so that they could get her down. After almost an hour later, two workers walked out and seemed to be looking for something, or someone. Arden decided to get their attention.

"Excuse me!" Arden yelled, catching the attention of the Ministry workers, "Sorry to be a bother but…I'm kind of stuck up here…So…can you please get me down?"

One of the two Ministry workers yelled, "Hold on, sweetie. I'll be right up." She spun on her heel and apparated next to Arden. "Ok, sweetheart, are you Arden Greyson?" Arden nodded and the lady smiled. She held out her hand, "Hold on tight, love. We're apparating. Have you ever done this before?" Arden shook her head, "Ok, it might make you a bit sick." She spun on her heel and Arden felt like she was being squeezed through a tiny tube.

She suddenly found herself standing on the ground again. She felt a bit nauseous, but otherwise fine. Arden smiled up at the lady, "Thank you," but then her face fell, "I'm not in trouble am I?" she asked worriedly.

The Ministry workers chuckled. The one who took Arden off the roof said, "Of course not, sweetie. We obliviated everyone. Your teacher believes that she got into a car crash this morning. We modified the desk Muggle, Rebecca's, memory so that she thinks that she was teaching your class today. She doesn't remember you coming to school, nor do any of your classmates. We're going to take you with us and contact your godmother, ok?" Arden nodded and followed them.

Minerva was surprised, to say the least, that Arden's teacher would do that. She was going to have a word with this 'Miss Laci' woman as soon as she could. At the moment, though, Miss Laci was in hospital because Arden's magic gave her a severe concussion. She wasn't angry at Arden, she acted just like any other child would…well…any child with magic that is.

Arden was on the ground playing with the same woman that helped her off the roof. This particular Auror was Emily Everstone. She was a tall, short-haired, ginger. One would think that she was part of the Weasley family, but she didn't have nearly as many freckles, she was a Muggleborn, and her eyes were too brown. When Minerva walked in, Arden turned grinned, and threw herself at Minerva, hugging the woman.

Emily smiled, "She's such a sweet girl. You really lucked out there, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva nodded, "Thank you for keeping an eye on her. Sorry about what happened today."

Emily shook her head, "Not at all. When Arden explained what went down, and we checked her memories, that Laci woman was out of line. There's no charges or anything. Just a simple case of protective accidental magic."

Minerva nodded and turned her attention to the three year-old clinging to her, "Ready to go, sweetheart?"

Arden smiled up at Minerva, "Yep! Bye, Miss Emily, thanks for everything!"

Emily smiled, "See you later, sweetie." Little did Arden know, that would be the only time she would ever see Emily. Emily would be killed in a Death Eater raid that night when she went home.

* * *

**Early morning of November 1st, 1981**

Minerva McGonagall was playing on the floor with Arden when an owl from the Daily Prophet flew in through the window. Minerva quickly untied the letter and let the owl fly off. She took one look at the headline before, rapidly, giving Arden her teddy. She said that she'd be right back and left the room with haste.

Upon reading the headline, Minerva's heart was broken for the second time in three years. She laid her head in her hands and sobbed. Lily and James Potter were dead and their son, Harry, was an orphan, just like Arden.

Speaking of Arden, she wasn't about to let Minnie just leave without explaining exactly what was going on. She stood up and ran out of the room, following her godmother to the kitchen. She watched in shock from behind a half-wall in their apartment as Minnie broke down. What could make her strong Minnie break like that? The only time that she saw Minnie sad at all was when Minnie caught her looking at pictures of her mummy and daddy. Was this about her mummy and daddy? She cautiously snuck up behind Minnie, climbed up on one of the chairs, and took the newspaper off of the table. She opened it and read the headline.

_**Baby Harry James Potter Defeats Dark Lord**_

Who was this Harry kid, and who was the Dark Lord? She's heard Minnie mention this guy called You-Know-Who, but Arden disregarded it. Whoever called themselves that instead of some really cool name like iGod or Mushroom Mad Man (she really despised mushrooms, they were gross) was stupid. A name like You-Know-Who didn't bring any sense of dread or forthcoming doom. This guy who called himself Dark Lord, he knew how to scare people. She liked him better as a villain than the You-Know-Who wimp. This Harry kid, she wanted to meet him. She read the rest of the article as best she could with her higher-than-average-yet-still-not-up-to-Minnie's-level reading level. She got caught a few times, but got the gist of what was going on. Apparently, You-Know-Who-weenie-butt was the Dark Lord dude, and he was defeated by a one year-old baby named Harry Potter after he killed the kid's parents, James and Lily. She remembered meeting Lily and James a couple of times. From what Minnie told her, Lily and James were babysitting her the night that her parents died. So, she was grateful to them for keeping her alive that night and did enjoy playing with James and his friend Sirius now and again. She hadn't seen Lily since she had the baby, and she didn't bother asking what his name was, as it was deemed as unimportant information that wouldn't matter in the long run. Well, now it apparently was important as somehow this kid defeated You-Know-Who-stupid–head.

Arden turned to her godmother, who was still shaking in silent sobs. She put the paper back on the table and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing it back and forth. "Minnie…" she said comfortingly. Minerva looked up at her goddaughter, slightly shocked that she didn't listen to what she told her, she always did before. Arden looked at her godmother with warm amber eyes, "I'm sorry…about James and Lily…"

Minerva shook her head, petting Arden's soft brown curls, "It's not your fault, dear." She checked the clock, "We need to go."

Arden scowled slightly at that. Minnie said that she could skip school today. She really wanted to play with Minnie. She didn't want to go to school. "Why?"

"I need to see to something."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"Why?"

"Arden, dear, I really need to do this because I said so. Now get your bag ready to go to school," she said in a snappy tone, pointing in the direction of Arden's room. Arden hung her head and nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

_**There's chapter 4. Please review!**_

_**Shout out time!**_

_**Shout outs go to: kittyitty6 for favoriting!**_

_**See you in chapter 5! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hello there, everyone! Welcome to Chapter 5! I'd like to take this time to do my shout outs before the end of the chapter!**_

**_Mega Shout Out Goes To: taylor schaefer You are an astounding human being for reviewing. ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY TAYLOR SCHAEFER ! You get a cake, not a cookie, but a cake! _**

**_No shout outs to the other person who reviewed because that was my younger brother making fun of people...He's still in the DanIsNotOnFire deemed "OMG SOOOO RANDUM" phase so...yea...that's a thing..._**

**_Shout Outs For Following Go To: Au Hunter, HoneyGrl, MistGirl1423, Riding-Lover-17, RowanReader, Saddarkjoker, WelishJuliet, alyssanicole420, kmc356, and olliepuppy! Y'all are awesome!_**

**_Shout Outs for Favoriting Go To: alyssanicole420 and ChibiCheshire! You two are fantastic; absolutely fantastic!_**

**_Ok, onto the story!_**

* * *

Later Nov. 1, 1981:

Snape was slumped forward in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim. After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and he looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery.

"I thought . . . you were going . . . to keep her . . . safe . . . "

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Snape's breathing was shallow.

"Her boy survives," said Dumbledore.

With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly.

"Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone . . . dead . . . "

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish . . . I wish I were dead . . . "

"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him.

"What—what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone— "

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."

There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never—never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear . . . especially Potter's son . . . I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist . . . " Then, a thought occurred to Dumbledore, "Severus, have you seen Minerva today?"

Snape scowled, "Why would you ask me that now?"

"Just answer me, please."

"No, I haven't, I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Severus, I must ask a favor of you. Could you run an errand for me?"

* * *

And that was how Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts, found himself standing in front of a Muggle school. He sighed and walked into the yellow building, greeting a plump, pregnant, Muggle woman with one of his trademark glares down his hooked nose.

"Hello," the woman greeted, "How can I help you? Are you here to pick up a student?"

"Obviously…"Snape trailed off whilst enunciating the word. He peered down at the scrap of parchment that Dumbledore had given him, "Arden Greyson…" he read off.

The woman seemed to lighten up at that, "Oh Arden, she is a darling! Are you her godmother's friend? She mentioned that Arden might be going home with her 'Grandpa Albus' today, but you don't look old enough to be a grandfather."

Snape stiffened. Grandpa Albus? What in the bloody hell was Dumbledore doing when he was supposed to be protecting Lily? "I'm Minerva's colleague," he provided, "Can I just get her?"

"Of course! Of course, right this way," she led Snape down the hall, "May I ask your name?"

"Snape, Severus Snape," Snape curtly said. The woman stopped in front of a door with a childish portrayal of otters painted upon it. Snape inwardly grimaced. Muggles liked to cater to the childish side of their children, rather than cultivating their more mature ways until later on. How he loathed them.

"Arden, sweetie, Mr. Snape is here to pick you up!" the pregnant Muggle called out into a sea of babbling, idiotic, children.

Snape spotted a small brunette child reading at a table, who seemed to respond to the woman's call. She stood up, gathered her things from a cubby, and walked to the door. This, Snape reasoned, was the child he was to watch for Minerva. He looked down his hooked nose at the child, "Arden?" he questioned.

The girl looked up at him with a confident face of her own, "Snape?" she bravely questioned back.

He nodded, and she did in return. He turned and led her out of the room; he was starting to get a headache.

* * *

Upon reaching the apartment building that Minerva had decided to inhabit, Snape noted that he had no way to open the door. He contemplated using the unlocking spell. But, when he reached to take his wand out of his Muggle jacket, the brunette girl took a lanyard off of her neck, a key dangling from it. She just barely reached the doorknob and unlocked the door. She walked right in, replacing the lanyard around her neck. Snape followed, shutting the door behind himself.

He analyzed the transfiguration teacher's place of living. It was small, sparsely decorated with Hogwarts memorabilia (likely to avoid too many questions from Muggles), well filled with books, and otherwise devoid of Gryffindor decorations. That confused Snape. From what he knew, McGonagall took pride in the fact that she was a Gryffindor. She was the head of Gryffindor house for Merlin's sake!

Snape took note of what the child was doing. She was sat in front of the coffee table in the family room, reading again. This child that Minerva had chosen to house was better behaved than most of his seventh year Slytherins. He inwardly chuckled, of course she was, McGonagall was raising her.

Suddenly, she stood up and walked to the kitchen. He followed her, curious of her actions. She opened the Muggle refrigerator and stared inside. She sighed and turned to face Snape, "Would you please get my snack from the top shelf?" she asked.

Snape walked forward and asked, "Which one?"

She pointed fruitlessly, "That one, in the red and black bag." Snape delivered it to the girl. She smiled, showing off her pearly white baby teeth, "Thank you!" and ran back to the table to continue reading.

It…pleased Snape to make this young child smile. His lifelong love might have been killed by the Dark Lord the previous night, but this child was blissfully unaware of any evil in the world. Yes, she knew that her parents were dead because of the same dark wizard, but it seemed as though that fact didn't affect her. She was still happy, full of the childhood bliss of no worries.

Arden was upset. Why didn't her Grandpa Albus pick her up like Minnie promised? She knew something must have happened, so she was iffy about the whole situation. But, Arden had faith in her Grandpa Albus' strength. According to her books, her Grandpa Albus was one of the most powerful wizards in history; a fact that she was proud of.

Arden kept an eye on the hook nosed-man called Snape as she nibbled on her snack. She was wary of him. Minnie had mentioned him now and again, but it was in passing. She disregarded his name like she did Harry Potter's; as unimportant information. She decided to give him a test to see if he was competent of doing _something_. He didn't think to unlock the door, so she had to take that task on herself. She wasn't necessarily hungry, but she wanted to see if he would get her snack for her. Arden watched as Snape walked over to one of the many bookshelves in the apartment and picked out one of the older, more worn books. He then walked and sat next to her by the table. Arden turned the page of her book; she had finished the page before she tested the man.

A few minutes passed, Arden had long since finished her snack of cut up fruit, and she grew bored with reading. She closed the book and turned to face the brunet wizard. She figured she should see how far she could push his buttons. Minnie had a short fuse, and Grandpa Albus let her get away with almost anything, how far could she push Snape? "I'm bored. Can we play?"

Snape sighed and turned the page in his book, "Why should I play with you? You obviously enjoy reading."

Arden climbed on the couch, "Because I'm bored. I've been reading all day because Dan didn't go to school today. He got sick so his mummy didn't let him go to school. Now I want to play~" Arden whined, tugging on the back of his black shirt.

Snape yanked her arm off of his shirt, "I don't play. I refuse to entertain your childlike desires. Go entertain yourself."

Arden pouted, "No. I want you to play with me!"

"I. Said. No," Snape enunciated, turning another page in his book.

Arden hid her glee, she was getting there, "Please? Pretty please with sugar quills and chocolate frogs on top?"

Snape snapped the book shut, "Fine, we will play one game. Will that sate you?"

Arden nodded with a smile that could light up the entire Forbidden Forest plastered on her face, "Yep!" She grabbed his hand and tugged him to her room.

* * *

Minerva walked into her apartment, upset and unsure of Albus' decision to leave Harry Potter with his Muggle relatives. She had watched them all day, and distrusted them. She was glad that she had taken Arden into her custody and didn't leave her in an orphanage. Speaking of Arden, she didn't see her. Minerva immediately panicked. What happened? Where was Arden? Did she get kidnaped? Killed? Her impending panic attack was alleviated when she heard laughter coming from Arden's bedroom.

Minerva made haste to the girl's room only to see something she never thought she would see again, Severus Snape was smiling.

"MINNIE!" Arden launched herself at Minerva. "Snape and I were playing Go Fish!"

Snape stood up and took his coat off of Arden's bed. He walked over to McGonagall, "I'll be taking my leave now. I'll see you tomorrow, Minerva."

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Severus."

"Bye, Snape!" Arden called to the man. He waved as she heard the door close.

* * *

4 years later

"Tag, you're it!" Arden, now seven years old, tagged Dan quickly before sprinting in the opposite direction.

"I'm gonna get you!" Dan called after her tearing to catch up to the brunette. When he was close enough, he tackled her to the ground, both of them laughing in mirth. "Tag, you're it!" Dan victoriously exclaimed.

Arden shoved his shoulder, causing him to roll off of her. They panted for a few seconds, catching their breath. Dan stood up, holding his hand out to help his best friend up. He was about to tear off again when, "Ok, kids! Recess is over!"

Arden's amber eyes glinted in the sunlight as she turned to face her blond friend, "Race you back?"

Dan's brown eyes met her own, a determined fire burning in their depths, "You are so on."

* * *

Back in class, Arden was sat with the few female friends she had made over her years of Muggle school; Allie and Ellie. They were fraternal twins, and fit the stereotype in every way. Allie's curly-q hair was such a dark shade of brown that it was almost black, while Ellie's pin-straight hair was so blonde that it was almost white. Allie's eyes were as dark as her hair, and Ellie's were a bright shade of blue. Allie had a very narrow face and Ellie had a rounder face. If their names weren't so similar, one could forget that they were related.

Arden was, as always, stuck in her own head. None of the children in her class, surprisingly, were magical. Not one of them had shown the slightest glimmer of magic whatsoever. Arden knew that magical people were rather rare, even in the Muggle world, but she had hoped that she could show someone her secret without breaking the Statute of Secrecy. She sighed, sometimes keeping the mask of being just a normal Muggle was tiring on the seven year-old.

"Arden, are you alright? You're spacing out again," Allie asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just thinking," Arden replied, wondering what she could do about the whole situation. She was analyzing every conceivable outcome that she could, just like this Muggle detective she read about, Sherlock Holmes. Surprisingly, some Muggles believed that he existed. Arden thought that was a laugh.

"Are you sure? Can we help in any way?" Ellie asked, brushing her blonde bangs way from her face.

"Positive," Arden said definitively.

"Ok, kids! Since Mother's Day is coming up, I thought that it would be fun if we made something for our mothers! So today, we'll be decorating tote bags and making paper roses! Doesn't that sound fun?" Mrs. Vincenza, Arden's first grade teacher asked the class.

Everyone, save for Arden, was suddenly filled with glee and energy. Other than Dan, no one in her class knew that she didn't live with her parents. Arden decided to keep that matter a bit secret. For one thing, she figured that Minnie would like it a bit better that way. Minnie enjoyed doing magic around their flat, especially after she told Arden about her childhood (**AN: if you don't know what I'm talking about here, read McGonagall's bio on Pottermore**). Arden also figured that she'd get teased for living with her godmother. It wasn't that she was ashamed in any way, but it seemed like Muggles liked demeaning people who were different. Plus, it wasn't any of their business with whom she lived. Who cares if she lives with Minnie? It wasn't their problem.

But, what would she be doing? Minnie wasn't her mum, she might as well be, but she wasn't. Minnie had made sure that Arden knew her parents loved her; that they died protecting her and the rest of the Wizarding World. Arden knew about her parents, she didn't really know them, but she knew enough to be able to tell people about them if they asked. No one ever did, of course.

Arden walked over to Mrs. Vincenza's desk, while the other students were starting on their paper roses. "Excuse me, Miss?"

Mrs. Vincenza looked up from grading their last spelling tests, "Yes, Arden? How can I help you?"

Arden looked down and shuffled her feet uncertainly. She looked up and met her teacher's eyes and gestured for the woman to bend down. She whispered, "I…sort of…don't have...parents…" She backed away a bit.

Suddenly the older woman laughed a bit, "Arden, sorry I didn't mean to laugh, honestly. You can just make a mother's day gift for whomever you live with." She loved it. Arden was usually so mature and well put together. Seeing her like this, childlike innocence practically streaming off of the young girl, it was almost too precious. It filled the teacher with a sense of joy.

Arden's face fell. Mrs. Vincenza had said that aloud…everyone in her class now knew that she didn't have parents…

* * *

"ARDEN GREYSON!" the janitor, who was acting as a caller for the pick-up line yelled out into the group of students.

Arden rapidly picked up her things and ran out so quickly that almost no one saw the tears streaming down her cheeks…almost. The presents that she had worked so hard on for Minnie were broken, destroyed, and ruined. Arden was right in that people would tease her for not having parents. They did and they took joy in the fact that they could bring someone like Arden down. Mrs. Vincenza had tried to come to Arden's rescue, but she was too late.

When Minerva saw Arden crying, she knew something was wrong. Arden never cried unless it was something big. She took hold of Arden's wrist and brought the girl to an alleyway so that they could apparate home. They usually walked, as it wasn't too far, but Arden was in a right state at the moment.

Upon arriving in their flat, Arden ran straight to her room and shut the door. Minerva followed and quickly performed the unlocking charm on the knob before walking in. Her strong, smart, perfect goddaughter was curled up in a ball on her bed, facing away from the door. She was hugging her bag to her chest protectively as she shook in silent sobs. Minerva's heart shattered, what in Merlin's name happened? "Arden we need to talk about this."

"No."

"Arden-"

"No! I don't want to!"

Ok, that was it, Minerva decided. Arden never, ever, kept secrets from Minerva. Something happened, and with every ounce of Gryffindor determination she had, Minerva McGonagall was going to find out what it was and put a stop to it. "Arden Jamie Greyson, if you don't tell me what happened I will go get the calming draught in the cabinet and force it down your throat," Minerva said in her 'I am the boss around here and you will obey me' voice that she only used on extremely rowdy students that thought they were the ones in charge.

The mention of a calming draught shut Arden up right quick. She hated the taste of potions. The only one she heard tasted good was Felix Felicis. Arden sat up, turned around so that she was facing Miverva, and reached into her bag. She pulled out the tattered remains of a bag and scraps of paper and balled up red and gold pipe cleaners.

Minerva was confused, "What's-"

"It was…" she hiccoughed, still holding back sobs, "Supposed…to be a…present for you…for Mother's Day…But, they…broke it…because…"

Minerva was smiling. Oh, the dear was making her a present. But, the second part of Arden's sentence still bothered her. Her face fell to a scowl, "Who broke it dear?" she made sure to look Arden dead in the eye.

Arden looked away, "I don't want to say…"

"Arden, don't protect them."

"No, Minnie, they broke it because-"

"Tell me who-"  
"THEY BROKE IT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE PARENTS!" Arden yelled at her godmother.

Minerva was shell-shocked. Arden only got angry when it was something she couldn't control. Even as a toddler, she almost never threw tantrums.

Arden took a calming breath before continuing, "I tried to tell them that you're pretty much my mum, but they just made fun of me; asking why I wasn't in an orphanage or left on the streets. They said that only kids with mums and dads could make Mother's Day and Father's Day presents and such. I got so worked up that I almost did magic, but I made sure I didn't because-"

Minerva cut her off with a hug, "Sweetie, it doesn't matter. It's ok, as long as they didn't hurt you. Presents are just material things, you're not." She planted a kiss on Arden's forehead, "You're special. I can fix the bag so that you can make it again, ok?" She pulled back to look at her goddaughter.

Arden wiped her eyes, "The roses too?"

Minerva laughed, "Yes, the roses too."

* * *

_**OK, my lovelies, that's it for today! I'll try to post as regularly as I can! Pretty please review! It makes me happy :) Don't you want the author to be happy? The more happy I am, the more chapters I post! I've had a really s***** week. My mom put my dog down yesterday, so I'm in a very bad place right now...so...yeah...that's also a thing...See you in the next chapter?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Shout outs have been moved to the top of the story! Yay?_**

**_Mega Shout Outs Go To: EarthTiger, Not A Caged Bird, and Meegles! Y'all are awesome and amazing and ASDFGHJKLPOIUYTREWQAZXCVBNMKLO *dies of happiness that people said they liked my story*_**

**_Reply time:_**

**_Earth Tiger: thanks for reviewing and PM-ing and all that jazz!_**

**_Not A Caged Bird: Oh she's going to meet the twins, alright… just you wait. I've had that idea for Snape meeting her for MONTHS! It was actually the first scene I thought of with Arden!_**

**_Meegles: THANK YOU! 3 It's going to go far…hopefully.._**

**_Shout Outs for following go to: 911weasleytwins, BritanyJean, Meegles, Not A Caged Bird, OtakuisOtacool, and jaeenkil! You guys are all fantastic people!_**

**_Shout Outs for favoriting go to: jaeenkil and poisedrose! You two are great!_**

**_More notes at the end of the chapter! Allons-y!_**

* * *

Two years later (Arden is 9)

Arden sat in the seat closest to the door for easier access to an escape route should she need one. She glanced towards the back row where her regular tormentors sat. Some were paying attention to the teacher, but others were glaring at her and whispering under their breath to one another.

Arden tried to ignore them, keeping quiet. It seemed as though any time she so much as spoke they found something else that was wrong with her. Things had gotten worse and worse over the years, and her school was doing nothing about it. Arden clenched her fists, she wanted nothing more than to disappear.

When the bell rang, signaling recess, Arden sprinted outside to hide, but she wasn't fast enough. They started to gang up on her, calling her names and shoving her down. In an epitome, Arden decided that she was done with being bullied. Two years was long enough. She stood up, her magic blazing in her amber eyes. She was done being weak.

"Oh look, the loser thinks that she can stand up to us!" They laughed at her, but Arden didn't care. She stood her ground and her magic did the work. They were suddenly knocked out on the ground, thrown into a wall at a high enough speed to knock them out, and one kid remained standing, the leader of the pack. Arden smirked at him and said one word, "Run."

That's what he did. He ran for it.

* * *

Did Arden care that the Ministry had to get involved and modify the memories of the Muggles involved? No. Did she care that she had to spend another afternoon at the Ministry and wait for Minnie to pick her up? Absolutely not. Did she care that they made sure to see to it that the bullies were afraid of her? Yes, she thanked them repeatedly until they shut her up with some strawberry ice cream.

Minerva was shocked that Arden had gotten violent, but she was exceedingly happy that she seemed back to her old self again. When she walked into the Office of Muggle Afairs to pick up her goddaughter, she did not expect to be greeted with a blur of dark chocolate brown curls tackling her with a squeal of "Minnie!" ringing in her ears. Minerva was taken aback, but she almost cried in happiness, her Arden was back.

* * *

The next day, when Arden went to school, the classroom was eerily still when she walked in. It seemed like her normal tormentors were avoiding her, she couldn't have been more pleased.

When class started, the teacher avoided asking Arden questions, as usual. When lunch started, Arden sat alone, as usual. When P.E. started, after lunch, Arden was picked last, as usual. But, when recess started, no one seemed to acknowledge that Arden existed…but at least she wasn't being bullied!

* * *

Two years later

"Arden, dear, wake up," Minerva prodded her sleeping goddaughter. It was May 31st, 1989, Arden's eleventh birthday.

Arden groaned, "No, Minnie, I don't want to." She rolled over to the cool side of the bed.

Minerva huffed, annoyed that Arden would prefer to sleep in. Then a thought occurred to her, "If you wake up, I'll make waffles."

Arden jumped out of bed, and sang "WAFFLES, WAFFLES, BIRTHDAY WAFFLES!"

Minerva laughed, today would be a good day.

* * *

Arden screamed in delight with a mouth full of her birthday waffle as she looked out the family room window. She swallowed and called, "Minnie! Minnie, there's an owl!"

Minerva grinned, knowing what it was. "Arden, let it in!"

Arden opened the window, letting the large, grey Hogwarts Screech Owl fly through the window and land, gracefully, on the table. It lifted its leg, revealing a letter had been tied to it. Arden untied the letter and opened it, leaving Minerva to give it some well-deserved water. It was addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_Ms. A. Greyson_

_The Purple Bedroom_

_Apartment 303_

_Benningham Towers_

_London_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowing parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. Arden recognized the penmanship straight away as Minerva's.

"Is it?"

Minerva smiled, "Open it."

Arden grinned and tore it open, "Dear Miss Greyson, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Arden read aloud. "Minnie, I'm going to Hogwarts!" she squealed and ran to hug her godmother.

* * *

It was mid August and Arden, dressed in a midnight blue jumper, black jeans, and black and purple trainers, stood in the middle of Diagon Alley. Arden had been to Diagon Alley a few times in her short span of life, but she never quite got over how fantastical it was. The sun shone brightly overhead, there never seemed to be a cloud in the sky whenever she was in Diagon Alley. Shops of all colors, sizes, selling everything from pewter cauldrons to books on love spells lined the curving lane out back of the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley was, easily, one of her favorite places in the Wizarding World. It was never dull, never boring, and there was always something to do.

Arden, gleefully, tugged Minerva along, "Come on, let's get my wand!"

"Not so fast, young lady!" Minerva stood stock still, "We need to get your books, cauldron, potions ingredients-" she started listing off.

Arden whined, "Minnie, that's gonna take forever!"

Minerva smacked Arden behind the head, "Don't whine in public. It will only take forever if you make it take forever." She saw Arden pout, "We can get some extra books at Flourish and Blotts if you like. Maybe make a stop at Rosa Lee Teabag as well?"

Arden absolutely beamed. Any mention of tea, especially a shop that sold her favorite mix (green honey vanilla chamomile with a splash of orange zest) could bring her out of any slump; a trick that Minerva knew well. "Pretty please with sugar quills and chocolate frogs on top?"

Every store they went into seemed to be just one more store stopping Arden on her quest to get extra books and her wand. Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary was an interesting store, to say the least. Arden was excited for Potions class, Snape was teaching it, of course. But some of the ingredients used were a bit…unnerving… She really wanted to play Quidditch, but Minerva tugged her away from Quality Quidditch Supplies, "You can try out for the team next year."

Before they went to Ollivanders, they made a stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Minnie," Arden questioned, "Why are we here?"

Minerva turned to face her goddaughter, "Do you really think I'd let my goddaughter attend Hogwarts without a pet?"

Arden's face fell from a questioning expression to a full-blown grin, "Really?"

Minerva gave Arden a little shove, "Go, pick someone out."

Arden walked out of the store with her left hand holding the handle of a cage, containing a male chocolate and white tortoiseshell cat. She had named him Mercutio after one of her favorite characters in Romeo and Juliet. She absolutely _adored_ Shakespeare, but Romeo and Juliet was certainly overrated. She believed that Mercutio and the Nurse were the best characters in the play!

"He's gorgeous, love. But, why a cat? I would have sworn you'd have chosen an owl."

Arden sheepishly smiled from under her hair, "I wanted a cuddle buddy…and most people only get owls to send letters and stuff, right? Well…the only person I could send letters by owl with is going to be at school with me…so…"

Minerva smiled and checked her watch, they had a bit of time before lunch, "Ready for your wand?"

Arden's eyes lit up, "Of course!"

Arden practically sprinted into Ollivanders. All of the non-living things that she had needed for Hogwarts had been shrunken (by Minerva) and placed in this purse that Minerva said was spelled to have an undetectable extension charm on it. Arden was carrying the purse with pride, unknowing that her mother was the one who charmed it eleven years ago. She left Mercutio's cage and the purse next to a chair by the window of the old shop. She confidently walked up to the counter and waited patiently.

Suddenly, Mr. Ollivander appeared from behind the desk, "Ah, Miss Greyson, I was wondering when I would see you here. You look so much like your parents. Just a perfect blend of their features, yes. Ah, Minerva, how are you? Nine and a half inches, fir, with dragon heartstring, correct? How is it holding up?"

Minerva waved her wand, transfiguring herself into her animagus form. Arden smiled, she _loved_ when Minnie turned to her animagus. With a pop, Minerva back transformed and not a hair was out of place.

"Ah, just fine, I see. Now then," he turned his attention back to Arden, "You need your wand, yes?" A tape measure flew out of his coat and started measuring every part of Arden imaginable; from her head to her toes, between her nose, her armpit to her knees, around her head, down the length of her arm, around her waist, her shoulders to the middle of her chest, her belly button to her pupil, even the space between her eyes. Mr. Ollivander seemed happy after it measured the circumference around her hips and said, "That will do, thank you," and waved his wand. The tape measure crumpled to the floor. Mr. Ollivander pulled out several boxes and handed Arden the wand in the top one, "Try this, maple and unicorn hair, twelve inches. Supple."

Arden took the wand, it felt foreign and uncomfortable in her hand. She gave it a swish and all the glass in the shop shattered. She quickly put it back on the counter, "Sorry…"

Mr. Ollivander said, "It's alright. Certainly not that one, oh no." He gave a quick wave of his own wand and all the glass was back in place. He pulled out the next wand, "Holly and dragon heartstring, eight and three quarter inches, willowy."

This one felt even worse, as if the wand hated her. She gave it a wave and the wood in front of her on the floor exploded with a bang.

"Oh dear me, no. Not at all!" Mr. Ollivander fixed the floor while Minerva ran to see if Arden was alright. Arden was, luckily, not injured in the slightest. Arden placed the wand back on the counter and Mr. Ollivander placed the next one in her hand, "Hornbeam with phoenix feather, ten and three quarter inches. Slightly swishy, good for transfiguration and potions."

This wand…felt warm and welcoming in Arden's hand. It felt like something was missing in her hand until this very moment…Arden gave the wand a gentle wave, dark blue and purple sparks shot out the tip gracefully.

"Ah, yes, this wand, a perfect fit. I should have guessed. Your mother had a hornbeam wand. I might be biased when I say this, but Hornbeam wands select their mate for life and their passions will almost always become realized. They become so personalized so quickly that any other witch or wizard who tries to use them will have difficulty with even the most simple of spells. I see a bright future ahead for you, my dear."

* * *

**_AN: Does anyone else's family have the tradition of smudging your name off the cake after you blow out the candles? No…just mine? Ok…_**

**_By the way, don't think that the whole phoenix feather core thing is because of Harry in any way, shape or form. I'm using my wand combination from Pottermore because of the description of the ingredients. It seems like a wand that Arden would use. Look up the descriptions that J.K. wrote for Hornbeam and Phoenix feather wands._**

**_Anyway, please review and favorite and follow and all that cool stuff please! See you in the next chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! I would have had this out sooner, had I not had midterms :P college sucks sometimes but OH WELL~ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: Meegles, attlantica, and Applejax XD YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND AWESOME AND ASDFGHJKLOIUYTREWQAZXCVBNMJKLOPLKJHG! *dies***_

_**Reply time: **_

_**Meegles- I wanted to convey how bullying is normally ignored in the school system (as I know it, from personal experience of being bullied). They normally just bring it up with the parents of the accused bullies, who, in turn, are left to discipline their child as they see fit. In rare cases, from what I know, are the bullies punished in school.**_

_**Attlantica- Thank you! I love her too :D**_

_**Applejax XD- You'll love this one, then **_

_**Shout outs for favoriting go to: Applejax XD, Divergentprincess, annie139, attlantica, floorMP, marzipan18 (btw, I'm also a marzipan! Marzia and Felix are SO CUTE LIKE OMFG I LOVE THEM SO MUCH), rsmismine, and serenitymariesnape! You all get cookies and huggles and all the loves!**_

_**Shout outs for following go to: Applejax XD, Divergentprincess, PewterTA99, Takahashi Amaya, annie139, attlantica, and marzipan18! You all get the biggest bear hugs and awesomesauce!**_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Arden woke up the morning of September first rather anxiously. As she got ready for the day, she realized that she wasn't sure what house she wanted to be in. She didn't have a bias against any of the houses. The head of houses, that she had met, were all very nice people (even Snape). She decided that she would ask Minnie.

"Minnie, what house do you think I'll be in?" Arden asked as she tried to keep up with her godmother on their walk to King's Cross.

Minerva looked at Arden critically for a bit, analyzing what she knew about her goddaughter. She was loyal, brave, smart and loved learning, and ambitious…to a point. Eventually, she conceded, "I don't know and it doesn't matter to me. You'll still be you, and that's all that matters."

"Really?" Arden asked with a smile, "Even if I get put in Slytherin?"

"If you do get placed in Slytherin, then they will have gained a wonderful student, now won't they?" Minerva retorted with a smile, "I'm sure Professor Snape would be very pleased to have you in his house." She suddenly stopped, they were a block from the train station. "This is as far as I'll take you, love. I'll see you when you get to school. You'll be going on the boats with Hagrid across the Black Lake. Do you have everything? Mercutio's in his cage," she checked to make sure it was locked, "your ticket," Arden reached into her pocket to show it to Minerva, "your books-"

Arden cut her off with a smile, "Minnie, I have everything, don't worry!"

Minerva smiled, "Good, now you're going to want to run at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, that's how to get to platform 9 ¾," she pecked Arden's cheek, "See you soon, dear." She walked to the alley across the street and disapparated.

Arden walked the rest of the way to the station by herself. She pushed her cart around looking for platforms 9 and 10. "Where is it…?" she mused, starting to get angry.

"Excuse me," Arden felt someone tug on her black hoodie. She turned around and was met with a boy, who couldn't be older than nine, with: blue eyes, more freckles than Arden believed could be on a person at once, and flaming red hair. He looked very nervous, "Are you going to platform 9 ¾?" he asked worriedly. Arden nodded and he seemed to brighten up, "Can I go with you? I got lost..."

Arden gave him a smile, "Of course." She led him around on her quest to find the elusive platform.

He chattered on, talking about his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. He suddenly stopped himself, "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley. What's your name?"

Ah, that explained the red hair and freckles, Arden thought. "I'm Arden Greyson," Arden answered easily.

"Where are your parents, Arden? Shouldn't they be here?"

"They couldn't come," Arden disregarded the question. She suddenly spotted platforms 9 and 10, "There it is!" Arden smiled, running at the barrier with Ron on her tail.

The scarlet engine before them was billowing steam. Wizards were bustling around it, entering and exiting the train nonstop. Arden was in heaven. She had made it, she was going to Hogwarts.

Her bliss was short lived, however, "RONALD WEASLEY!" A blur of ginger hair flew in front of Arden's line of vision. Ron was embraced in a hug, but then got slapped on the back of the head by a plump woman, "Don't you go running off like that again, young man, do you hear me? I almost had a heart attack!" She turned her attention to Arden and her face softened quickly, "Thank you so much for bringing him back, dear," she said in the sweetest, most sincere tone that Arden had ever heard.

"It was no problem at all, really," she reassured the woman with a smile.

Another boy with green hair and freckles ran over to Ron's mother. Two, laughing, identical boys with flaming hair and freckles closely tailed him. The green haired boy looked livid, "Mother, Fred and George did it again!"

The three boys, Arden assumed, were all Ron's siblings. Their mother looked exasperated, "Really? Boys we talked about this. You promised to behave!" She turned to the green haired boy and, with a wave of her wand, changed his hair back to a flaming red shade that matched her own.

One of the two laughing boys smirked, "Actually mum, we promised to behave-"

His doppelganger continued, "Only until we reached the train. We're at the train-"

They finished together, "So now we can have fun!"

Their mother shook her head, "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you two…" She turned her attention to the older of her present sons, "Percy, where's Charlie?"

"On the train already. Would you like me to fetch him?"

She shook her head, "No, it's fine."

While the family conversed, Arden decided to slip away. She walked away from the ginger family and tried to get her things on the train. She was able to get everything except her trunk on board. She underestimated the weight of it.

"Need help?"

Arden turned and was face to face with one of the twins…either Fred or George, if she remembered correctly. Arden nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

He smiled, "Oy George, c'mere and help!"

When his twin arrived, Arden analyzed the two, looking for any differences she could. She noted that Fred's brown eyes were slightly darker than George's, and Fred had a freckle on the back left side of his neck that was absent on George.

The boys lifted Arden's trunk, Arden tried to help but they reassured her that they could do it on their own, and carried it to the compartment that she had chosen to occupy.

"Thank you!" Arden smiled at them.

"You're welcome. I'm Fred and this is George. Don't think that we're related, we just met today!" Fred grinned.

"Yeah, for some reason, everyone thinks we're related. Something about us being identical." George played along.

Arden laughed, causing the boys to smile. They looked at each other, silently communicating. "Mind if we sit with you?" they simultaneously asked.

Arden smiled, "Sure! I'm Arden, by the way. Arden Greyson." She stuck her hands for the boys to each shake.

"Nice to meet you, Arden," Fred smiled.

"Yeah, it's a real treat!" George grinned.

After the twins bid their mother goodbye, they returned to the train and moved their things to the compartment they were sharing with Arden. Upon opening the door, they found Arden reading some book they had never heard of with a large cat on her lap. They put their trunks against the far wall and sat down, waiting for Arden to notice them.

Eventually, she looked up from her book, "Hey guys, this is Mercutio."

Fred grimaced, "What's a Mercutio?"

Arden gestured to her cat, "My cat? That's his name. I named him after Romeo's best friend in Romeo and Juliet." As if to agree with her, Mercutio meowed and rubbed his head against her extended hand. She scratched behind his cheekbone, causing him to purr loudly in contentment.

George gave a questioning look, "Who are Romeo and Juliet?"

Arden's jaw dropped, "Romeo and Juliet? The most well known of Shakespeare's plays?"

The twins looked at each other, "Can't be very well known if we've never heard of it," they said in synch.

Arden was a bit shaky, "Ok, so Romeo and Juliet is out, but you have heard of Shakespeare, right?"

The twins shook their heads no. Arden was appalled, how could someone not know Shakespeare? It was unheard of in the Muggle world. She knew, obviously, that there were Muggle books and innovations that wizards had never heard of or bothered to care about. But, this was Shakespeare! He was a god of literature and poetry.

"Arden, are you ok?" Fred asked.

"You've gone a bit pale…" George elaborated.

Arden shook off the shock, "I'm fine, just a bit shocked that you have never heard of Shakespeare. You two just seem like such jokesters that I thought you would have. He was a genius with comedy, insults, and the like."

The twins had a glimmer of mischief flickering in their eyes, "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Arden smirked, knowing she had them hooked, "A large majority of his plays have some sort of genital joke, insult, or comedic relief just rampant in them. In fact, Mercutio is a minor character, but he's my favorite character in Romeo and Juliet. He's all about having a good time."

* * *

Arden spent about half of the train ride to Hogwarts educating the twins about Shakespeare.

Upon the Trolley Witch's arrival, Arden pulled out her pocket money. She had about eleven sickles, more than enough to buy sweets to share with her new friends. She walked out into the corridor and bought three Cauldron Cakes, three Chocolate Frogs, a tin of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and three Pumpkin Pasties. She sat back down while George was unwrapping two sandwiches. They looked up and saw Arden's arms laden with sweets.

"All that for yourself, Arden? Didn't expect you to be a big eater!" George feigned surprise.

Arden laughed, "No, I bought sweets for us to share, you idiot!" She handed each of them a Cauldron Cake, a Chocolate Frog, and a Pumpkin Pasty.

Fred looked at what Arden had handed him, "Why?"

Arden had already bitten into a Pumpkin Pasty, so she answered with her mouth full, "Why what?"

George picked up on his twin's train of thought, "Why did you buy sweets for us?"

Arden smiled, "Because you're my friends!"

Fred seemed confused, "But we have sandwiches…Our mum made them."

Arden said, "Doesn't mean you can't eat sweets and sandwiches."

George laughed, "Problem solved!" He patted his twin on the back, "We picked a good one, Freddie."

Fred grinned, "We sure did, George."

After their sweets had been consumed, and their Chocolate Frog Cards opened and exchanged (Arden traded her Grunnion for George's Agrippa), they started talking about Hogwarts Houses.

"George and me reckon that we'll be in Gryffindor."

"Why?" Arden asked.

George smirked, "'Cause our entire family's been in Gryffindor! Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, even stick-up-my-arse Percy is in Gryffindor."

"Where do you think you'll be, Arden?"

She pulled a thoughtful face as she stroked Mercutio's short fur. "Dunno, the Sorting Hat will, though!"

* * *

Just before the train arrived at the school, Arden kicked the twins out of the carriage to change into her robes. She let them back in afterwards and waited outside for them to change.

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts. Arden, George, and Fred jumped off of the train and bolted for the boats.

"Firs years! Firs years over here!" Hagrid the half-giant called out into the sea of children. Arden, gladly, ran over to Hagrid, hugging what bit of him she could reach. "Alright there, Arden?" he patted her back.

The twins, cautiously, walked up to Hargid. Arden grinned, "This is Hagrid. Hagrid, these two are George and Fred," she gestured to each twin respectively.

"Nice ter meetcha," Hagrid held out his free hand for them to shake. Hagrid, Arden, and the twins climbed into one of the boats and rode to the castle, Hagrid narrating facts about Hogwarts along the way.

After they had crossed the lake and Arden hugged Hagrid goodbye, the first years made their way into the entrance hall.

"Arden, how do you know Hagrid?" Fred asked curiously.

Arden smirked deviously at the twins, "Let's just say that my godmother is very well connected to Hogwarts, and leave it there." Arden knew that having people find out that Minerva was her godmother wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but she wanted to keep it on the down low just in case people accused Minerva of going easy on her.

The twins nodded in acceptance, but knew they would fish out the information sooner or later. Then, Minerva walked into the entrance hall.

""Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on Arden for a moment before giving an almost unnoticeable nod and continuing, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," she returned to the Great Hall, leaving the first years alone.

Fred and George grinned, "This is going to be great!"

Arden had been anxiously waiting for this moment for the past eleven years, and the time had finally come. She knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she was. Her hands were shaking and clammy, her head was buzzing with every possibility that could conceivably go wrong, she could hardly contain her…excitement. Yes, she wasn't just nervous, she was also excited, she mused. Of course she was, this was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place she loved coming to as a child to spend time with her Grandpa Albus and many of Minerva's colleagues. It was a treat to come here after she started attending Muggle school, and now she would be here all the time!

Minerva walked back in. Arden must have been thinking for a while. Were the twins talking to her at all during her time inside her head? She would have to ask them later.

"Now, form a line and follow me," Minerva instructed the eleven year-olds. One-by-one, the students walked to the front of the Great Hall. Arden recalled being in here once or twice under Grandpa Albus' disillusionment charm, but it was a different experience being in the hall for her sorting. By far, her favorite feature of the hall was the ceiling. She loved the charm that made it look like the sky above, and wanted to cast it on any ceiling that she came across.

Arden turned her attention back to the front. Grandpa Albus gave her a discrete wink, which she returned. This was going to be a great seven years.

Once the hat started to sing, Arden tuned out. She already knew about the four houses and their values, she had even talked to the old hat on occasion. It didn't have that much to say, but it loved talking about Hogwarts history. Arden had, on its suggestion, read Hogwarts: A History and was fascinated by it. It was a rather dry read, yes, but it did have several interesting tidbits of information that she made sure to memorize.

After the hat finished its song, Professor McGonagall started reading off the names. They slowly made their way down the alphabet, students getting placed, seemingly at random, into each of the houses.

After about half an hour, Professor McGonagall paused, cleared her throat, and called, "Greyson, Arden."

Arden, nervously, made her way to the front. She sat on the stool and made eye contact with Minerva one last time before she got sorted. McGonagall gave her a reassuring smile before dropping the centuries old hat over her eyes.

"Ah, Greyson, I was wondering when I would get to sort you," the hat said to her telepathically. "Now, let's see here…bravery, you've certainly got that…loyalty, only to those you believe deserve it, interesting…you are smart, witty, there's no doubt about that, none at all…oh look at this ambition to pursue your dreams…but where to put you? You don't seem to care, but there is this little preference tucked back away in your head, so far back it's almost negligible. Ah, you want to go there, well it seems to fit you, but Gryffindor seems to fit you as well. Now let's see…" The hat stopped its ramblings and started to think…if hats could think, but then again hats don't sing or talk or read minds either. Arden sat there, waiting for its decision for what seemed like ages. Finally, the hat declared its decision.

* * *

_**AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL! Which house do you all think Arden will be placed in? Leave your guesses in the reviews and, while you're there, may as well review the chapter as a whole, right? You can ask me anything, I'll answer any questions y'all have (as long as they don't have too many spoilers).**_

_**See you all in the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! I would have had this out sooner, but my beta was busy this week… OH WELL~ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: Not A Caged Bird, guest27, attlantica, and Applejax XD ! YOU ALL ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST PEOPLE!_**

**_Reply time: _**

**_Not A Caged Bird: The more you know *cue music*_**

**_guest27: Well thank you *smiles*_**

**_attlantica: Well….you'll see about the housing and…about the twins finding out about Minnie…. *devious grin* you'll have to wait on that…I have a whole spiel planed for that…_**

**_Applejax XD: ….*smiles and waves* This chapter is your answer!_**

**_Shout outs for favoriting go to: LexxiP, alexsitupper19, and hungergamespetalover! You guys get cake and hugs and…BOOKS, just like Arden! :D_**

**_Shout outs for following go to: AmyB11, Asphodel Fields Production, AureliaPhoenixAnastasia, DarkEmpress192, Full-Of-Hope-2012, LexxiP, RandomAnonymousFanGirl, SoraLover987142, graciekitt99, hungergamespetalover, and tell that to my writer's block! You all get a cookie cake and a Weasley Twin Sandwich Hug!_**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter!_**

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!" the old hat finally announced in a booming voice.

McGonagall, with a proud smile on her face, lifted the Sorting Hat off of Arden's head, allowing her to jump off the stool and join the members of her new house.

Arden walked calmly over to the Ravenclaw table. The centuries-old Sorting Hat had been deliberating for over seven minutes, she was an official hat-stall, just like Minnie. Sitting down next to one of the two girls that had been sorted before her, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb, if she remembered correctly, Arden chanced a glance up towards Minnie. She met Arden's gaze with a slight nod and smile that would be unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know her as well as Arden did. Arden grinned up at her godmother in response. All was well.

The rest of the Sorting Ceremony passed painfully slowly. The only remotely interesting occurrence was when George walked up when Fred was called. No one noticed except for the Sorting Hat, who promptly exclaimed, "You are not Fred Weasley!" Minerva practically threw him off the stool and Fred walked up with the biggest grin on his face. Sadly, both of the twins were sorted into Gryffindor. Arden knew that she was going to make sure that she stayed friends with the Weasley twins.

After the twins were sorted, there was hardly any reason to pay attention to the ceremony, so Arden decided to get to know her new dorm-mates.

Arden tapped Cho on the shoulder, "Hi, I'm Arden," she held her hand out for Cho to shake.

Cho took it, "Cho, nice to meet you."

Marietta joined in, "Marietta Edgecomb, pleasure." She shook both Cho's and Arden's hands.

Cho smiled, "So, looks like we'll be roommates, then."

Arden shrugged, "Looks like we're the only first year Ravenclaw girls."

Marietta smirked, "More closet space for us!"

She and Cho started gushing about clothing and the like. Arden sighed and put her chin in her left hand, a habit she picked up during Muggle school. Suddenly, Arden noticed that the Sorting Ceremony was finally over; thank Merlin.

Grandpa Albus stood up, "Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. I will try not to bore you too much, as I am sure that we all are anxiously awaiting the feast. But, I would like to say a few words. Here they are: Borborygm! Absquatulate! Flibbertigibbet! Unremacadamized! Thank you." He sat down and the food appeared.

Arden knew that the Hogwarts food was fantastic, so she did not hesitate in filling her plate with pasta, vegetables, anything she could get her hands on. The other first years, from what she could see at the other tables, were a bit more hesitant. But once they took their first bites, lost their hesitation and started chowing down like a herd of starving hippogriffs.

A few minutes into the feast, Cho and Marietta turned their attention to Arden. They figured that if they were going to be spending the next seven years living with this girl, they should at least try to get to know her and befriend her.

"So, Ari, was it?" Cho asked, catching Arden's attention.

Arden shook her head, swallowing her mouthful of steamed vegetables, "Arden," she corrected as nicely as she could manage. She glanced down at her plate and took another forkful of vegetables, they were exactly like she loved them; not cooked too much, but not exactly raw either. She did love raw vegetables, but mostly as snacks or in salads.

Cho nodded, "Right, so what's your family like? Marietta and I were talking and we both come from Wizarding families. What about you?"

Arden paused in her movements. Did she want to tell these girls that she just met that her parents were dead? No, she decided, absolutely not. So, she decided to give as vague information as possible to these two girls. Use past tense when necessary, but not be too specific. "I come from magic, not that it matters. I went to Muggle school to see what it was like; give me a bit of perspective on both sides of the spectrum, if you will."

Cho and Marietta nodded. Marietta spoke up, "Do you have any siblings?"

Arden shook her head, "Only child. What about you two?" Arden decided to turn the conversation back to the two of them; take the focus off herself before they started asking too many questions.

The rest of dinner consisted of Arden answering and dodging whatever questions Cho and Marietta decided to ask, as well as socializing with the first year Ravenclaw boys. Arden did learn quite a bit about her new classmates and roommates; most of that information, however, was inconsequential (such as what blood-status everyone was) and would soon be discarded. In the midst of the dinner, however, the Ghosts of Hogwarts emerged from wherever they were previously dwelling, scaring the living daylights out of the Muggleborn first years.

Arden greeted some of the ghosts with a smile and a quick wave. The Grey Lady greeted the older students, and introduced herself to the new Ravenclaw first years; all six of them.

Arden decided to ask one of the Prefects about the typical size of each first year Ravenclaw class. She answered that Ravenclaw class sizes tended to be small, due to the specific set of characteristics required to get into the House, but there was the random outlier of a larger class here and there.

At the end of the feast, Grandpa Albus stood up, "Now that our bellies have been sated, I would like to make some start of term announcements before we head off to bed. First off, all first years should note that the Forbidden Forest is banned to all students not escorted by a staff member.

"Mister Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes.

"Finally, Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madame Hooch.

"Now, let us head off to bed to sleep off that wonderful meal. Off you trot!" He gestured with his wand towards the elegant, grand doors of the hall, which opened with a loud groan.

The prefects of each house escorted the first years to their respective common rooms.

The trek to Ravenclaw Tower was long, but enjoyable nonetheless. It was on the top of the fifth floor spiral staircase. The group of students stopped before a golden eagle knocker.

The prefect turned to face the group of students, "Each house has its own respective way to get into the common room. Gryffindor and Slytherin each have a password, Hufflepuff has to tap a specific barrel in the beat of Helga Hufflepuff, and we Ravenclaw students have to answer a riddle. Get it wrong and you won't have access to the common room until someone else gets it right."

The prefect turned her attention to the knocker and knocked twice. In a melodic voice, the knocker asked, "Voiceless it cries; Wingless it flutters; Toothless it bites; Mouthless it mutters."

The prefect smiled and turned to the first years, "Who wants to take a crack at it? Come on, don't be shy; there's no punishment for a wrong answer."

Arden looked at her fellow first years. Cho and Marietta turned to each other and talked about what the answer could be. The three boys were also discussing amongst themselves. Arden thought, what could cry without a voice, bite without teeth, flutter without wings, and mutter with no mouth…As if answering her, a nippy breeze came through the window. Arden grinned. She walked to stand in front of the knocker and bravely answered, "The wind."

The knocker commented, "Rather blunt but acceptable," and opened the door to the most beautiful room Arden had ever seen.

It was all varying shades of blue, a wide, circular room, airier than any Arden had ever seen. Graceful etched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue and-bronze silks; By day, they would have a spectacular view of the grounds, forest, and surrounding mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the thick midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases filled to bursting with books of all ages. Arden didn't think she'd have to spend too much time in the library. Off in a niche opposite the door stood a tall, beautiful, white marble statue of their house's founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. The statue stood beside a door that led, Arden guessed, to dormitories above. As she gazed at the statue, Rowena seemed to gaze back with a quizzical half smile on her face, beautiful yet slightly intimidating. A delicate looking circlet had been reproduced in marble on top of her head. There were tiny words etched into it; words, Arden guessed, were the words that the Ravenclaw house lived by.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," the prefect interrupted Arden's admiring of the room. She pointed to the statue, "That's what the model of the Lost Diadem reads, and what the original diadem is said to have read. Those words are what define Ravenclaw house, and what we take pride in. Now then," she pointed to the left set of stairs, "The girls' dorms are on the left," she then pointed to the right set of stairs, "Boys' on the right. I must warn you, the girls' stairs are charmed so that only girls can access the girls' dorms. If one of you boys tries to walk up there, the stairs will turn into a slide and force you back down."

Arden, Cho, and Marietta walked up the stairs to the girls' dorms, followed closely by their prefect. The first years opened the door with a bronze '1' on it, and found their beds at long last. The room had three four-poster beds made of rosewood, each hung with dark blue velvet curtains with bronze trim. Next to each bed was a wardrobe and their respective trunks. There was a door opposite the middle bed, which Arden assumed led to the bathroom. Each bed was placed next to a window, giving them a lovely view of the lake and forest as they woke up.

Arden walked to the bed that had her trunk beside it and opened the curtains, revealing Mercutio asleep in the dead center of the mattress. She audibly sighed and decided to get ready for bed before attempting to move the large male cat.

* * *

Arden woke up, the next morning, before her roommates. As she lay in bed, absentmindedly stroking the still sleeping Mercutio, she pondered about inconsequential things: life, her social standing as of last night, how Minnie felt about her placement in Ravenclaw, but also about more serious matters. She had done some reading about Dark Magic, not because she was interested in it, but because she was curious. Eight years ago, Harry Potter, a one year-old baby, somehow had the power to vanquish one of the most evil wizards in history. Logically, that shouldn't be possible, yet somehow he had managed it. How could this infant, who should have died, had Voldemort just thrown him out the window or something of the sort, have killed Voldemort? He couldn't have, so Arden had done some research. She had come to the conclusion that Voldemort wasn't really gone. So where was he now…? She mused over that thought as she cast the time charm. It was about ten of eight, she needed to get ready if she wanted to eat before class.

As she dressed in her robes, it occurred to her that her ties and robes had been changed. Before, the embellishment on her robes was just the Hogwarts insignia, now it was Ravenclaw's, and her ties had changed to the blue and bronze colors of her new house. She shrugged; she knew something along those lines would happen, she just didn't guess it would be overnight. She really should pay a visit to the house-elves and thank them for their hard work.

She walked down to breakfast alone, Cho and Marietta were still sleeping and Arden didn't think it proper to wake them up. She barely knew the girls, what if they got angry at her and decided they didn't like her anymore? As she stepped through the doors of the Great Hall, she shook her head, clearing it of the useless thoughts that buzzed around in it. Today was supposed to be a great day. Today was the start of the next seven years of her life. Today was the start of her Wizarding career.

Arden sat at the Ravenclaw table alone. Minnie was walking around the Gryffindor table, greeting each of her students, both new and old, and handing out their schedules. It seemed that she wanted to get an early start. Minnie looked over at the Ravenclaw table and gave Arden a curt nod. Arden nodded back, understanding that Minnie wished to speak to her after classes.

Professor Flitwick appeared behind Arden, "Miss Greyson, hello. How are you, my dear?" he said with a smile in his squeaky voice.

"Very well, Professor, yourself?" Arden asked the man with a smile.

"Outstanding, I am very excited for this year. I have a very good feeling about your class in particular, Miss Greyson." He tapped a sheet of parchment and her schedule appeared. "I guess I'll be seeing you in class after breakfast, Miss Greyson," Flitwick gave her a smile, which then fell as he rustled through his robes, "...have it somewhere..." he muttered. After a few seconds, he smiled, "Got it!" he held out a small slip of parchment, "Your godmother asked me to deliver this to you," he handed it to her, giving Arden another smile before walking back to the teachers' table.

Arden opened the parchment first, seeing a note in Minerva's elegant handwriting.

_Come to my office after classes_

Arden looked to the teachers' table, catching Minerva's gaze quickly, giving her a smile before returning her attention to breakfast and examining her schedule. She had charms, potions, and transfiguration with the Gryffindors, Herbology and History of Magic with the Slytherins, and Astrology and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a set of Muggle highlighters. She color coated her schedule and quickly placed the markers back in her bag before anyone could notice.

Unfortunately, the act did not go unnoticed by a certain pair of red-headed twins, whom were watching their dark-brunette friend from across the hall at the Gryffindor table. They looked at each other, then at their schedules, and back at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Georgie?"

His twin smirked at him, "I believe so, Freddie."

Their plan would be put into action just before their first class, Charms.

* * *

Arden walked out of the Great Hall, closely followed by Fred and George. The twins were chattering away on either side of their brunette friend, Arden would occasionally give her input to their discussion. Suddenly, Arden felt a lot lighter and looked down, her bag was gone and the boys were rifling though it.

"Oi, get out of my bag!" she ran over and tried to tug the boys away from her bag.

They brushed her off easily and simultaneously exclaimed, "Got it!" as they lifted her highlighters out of the bag. They turned towards her, "What are these?" they asked in synch.

Arden shuffled her feet, "Highlighters, they're like Muggle colored quills that you use to make text stand out on a page."

They leaned closer to her, "Why were you hiding these?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, they're cool looking!" George pointed out.

Arden blushed, "Because I like using Muggle writing utensils better than quills and ink…I was worried people would think I'm weird."

The twins looked at each other and nodded, seeming to communicate silently. They walked in opposite directions around Arden, lifting up her arms as they passed. Fred stopped in front of her, and George behind. Fred lifted up her chin.

"What do you think, Mister-Doctor-Professor-Scientist Weasley?" Fred asked, making Arden giggle a little as he stared into her eyes and examined her face at an extremely close range.

George lifted her right arm, pretended to examine her elbow, and flexed it a bit, "The diagnosis is pretty clear to me, Mister-Doctor-Professor-Scientist Weasley."

Fred nodded, feigning seriousness, "I completely agree. Miss Greyson, we feel the need to inform you that you are completely-"

"Without a hair of a doubt-" George continued.

"One hundred and ten percent weird," They finished together.

Arden's face fell, but Fred reassured her, "The symptoms include being friends with us, enjoying reading…am I missing anything, Mister-Doctor-Professor-Scientist Weasley?"

George nodded, "Yeah, being human!"

Fred face-palmed, "Of course, how could I possibly forget that?"

Arden laughed, "So being weird is normal then?"

George stepped out from behind Arden and stood next to his brother, "Completely. We don't associate with anyone who isn't a bit on the odd-ball side. We enjoy the spice they bring."

Fred smirked, "And you are certainly a bit weird. What witch who comes from a Wizarding family enjoys reading Muggle books from the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries?"

Arden grinned at them, pointed her thumbs towards herself and proudly proclaimed, "This witch!"

* * *

**_AN: Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing! I have many plans for how the first day of classes will go….*rubs hands together manically* The twins and Arden will get into…interesting situations, let's leave it at that…_**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! This chapter just did not want to be written! It took me this entire time to get this out, dear Merlin! Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: Not A Caged Bird, attlantica, Applejax XD, and ZambleTheZombie! You guys make my little heart sing! _**

**_Reply time: _**

**_Not A Caged Bird: Thanks, I love it too! _**

**_attlantica: Dawwwww ~blush~ Stahp! I came up with the idea because she is a but more eccentric (probably because I'm a bit myself) so I figured her using some sort of Muggle organization product would be something she would do._**

**_Applejax XD: Well the wait is over! I got the idea for them being all comforting from OotP._**

**_ ZambleTheZombie: Don't be shy, even a : ) would be much appreciated. But you taking the time to say that you were shy was good! Have an internet cookie ~hands you a cookie~ I want to be one of those authors who's very one-on-one with her readers! Any feedback at all is awesome!_**

**_Shout outs for favoriting go to: ACHA 0.0, BlackBlah5956, CasieGracie96, Mikado X Goddess, Rettop92, Shannyrox101, UponACrowsWing, ZambleTheZombie, klaud9, and le chat noir 95! Thank you all so much, without you, I wouldn't be writing this! I leave you all pie because cake is a lie!_**

**_Shout outs for following go to: ACHA 0.0, B-ballismylife14, BlackBlah5956, CasieGracie96, KnightOfTheWoefulCountenance, NicZ99, SmanthaBlackWhitlock, Sb.012, UponACrowsWing, abbzmay, and le chat noir 95! Thank you all for being the best followers a fanfic author could ever ask for! I love you all!_**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter!_**

* * *

"Welcome to Transfiguration. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I shall be your instructor for the next five years, unless you get your OWL in Transfiguration, then I shall be your instructor for your NEWT as well," Minnie lectured to the first year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, which happened to be her last class of the day. She had Arden's class the next day. She instructed her class to take notes as she dove right into explaining the basic concepts of Transfiguration.

After class, she assigned a one-foot length essay on what they had covered to be turned in their next class. She anxiously waited for the students to leave so she could make her way to her office. As soon as the last Hufflepuff left, Minerva waved her wand, quickly organizing her room for the next day, walked out of the room, and locked the door.

Upon reaching her destination, Minnie unlocked the door and slipped inside. She put the kettle on, waved her wand to brighten the room a bit, and pulled out a tin of biscuits from under her desk. She sat in one of the comfy armchairs in front of her desk rather than behind it, as she usually did. She cast a charm on the door to alert her when Arden arrived.

Minutes passed before the charm alerted Minerva. When it did, she called out a happy, "Enter!" Arden walked in, beaming at seeing her godmother. Minnie stood up, embracing her goddaughter, kissing her forehead as she said, "I missed you too, love." She brushed a few stray dark chocolate curls away from Arden's face before leading her to the chair next to hers. "I have the kettle on, tea should be ready soon. Have some biscuits while we wait," Minnie informed her as she sat down. Taking a Jammie Dodger for herself, Minerva asked, "So how was your first day of classes?"

Arden was smiling so wide that Minerva was starting to question how deep her dimples could possibly get. "They were great! I had charms, Herbology, and History of Magic already, but I have Astronomy tonight. I'm not sure if I'm excited about that class…"

Minnie smiled, remembering her own struggles to stay awake for that particular class. "You can do it," she said, placing a bracing hand on the young witch's shoulder. "I used to take a nap after dinner to stay awake.

Arden looked over at her godmother with a slightly sassy smirk upon her freckled face, "I was actually thinking of doing that or doing homework so that I can go to sleep right after class."

The kettle whined that it was ready, interrupting the two witches' conversation. Minerva waved her wand in a slightly random motion, causing it to fly over and land on the desk in front of them. She then conjured two mugs, one red and gold, the other black and turquoise. She walked over to the backside of the desk and retrieved a box of teas, setting it open next to the biscuit tin. Arden selected a strong chai tea, and Minerva a subtle black tea.

As they conversed, Minerva learned of Arden's newfound friendship with the Weasley twins. She had to admit, after seeing and teaching the Weasley twins' older brothers she was rather excited to teach Fred and George. Yes, the night before did stain the perfect picture she had painted in her mind a bit, but she knew, if she had a twin herself, she probably would have done something similar. It's not like these two boys could be any worse than the Marauders…right?

* * *

Minerva couldn't believe it. How could the Weasley family, who had produced students like Bill, Charlie, and Percy, produce those two...those two…demons? They seemed harmless enough, but they were rambunctious, prank pulling, obnoxious, need she go on? As soon as she walked in, they had set off a dung bomb and released a niffler! How in Merlin's name had two eleven year-olds gotten their hands on a niffler on their second day of school?!

What had her mystified the most was that Arden was friends with the two of them. She knew very well that Arden would never aid their trickster ways, would she?

* * *

After Transfiguration, the twins received detention, apparently the first that Minerva had distributed all year, and the first ever to a Weasley child. Arden had helped the twins hide the dung bomb and niffler earlier that morning. They had gotten the niffler from their dorm-mate Lee Jordan, whom was quickly worming his way into their little trio.

"Did you see her face?" George laughed, clapping his brother on the back, "Priceless!"

Arden grinned, "McGonagall looked ready to spit nails!"

Fred smirked, "Imagine Percy's face when he finds out what we did!" Fred and George snickered at the thought, confusing Arden slightly.

She thought back, Percy…she had heard that name before. She wracked her brain for answers, recalling someone of that name with the Weasleys. Ah ha! "Percy was the boy whose hair you charmed green, right? He's your brother!"

George nodded, "Correctomundo, our little Ravenclaw protégé," he patted her head.

Fred threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling Arden into his side, "Actually, he's one of our five siblings. There's Bill-"

"Charlie-" George continued.

"Percy-"

"Ickle Ronniekins-"

"And out darling baby sister, Ginny!" they finished together. They looked at each other, "Arden, do you have any siblings?" They asked simultaneously.

Arden shook her head, "Nope," she said popping the p, "Only child."

The twins' identical faces fell, "No siblings?" George asked astonished.

"What in Merlin's name did you do for fun?" Fred asked.

Arden shrugged, "Read, mostly. I have some Muggle friends that I made at Muggle school that I would hang out with sometimes."

The twins shook their heads furiously, taking one of Arden's hands in each of their own. "That's not the same at all," Fred commented, leading her down the hall.

George nodded in agreement with his brother, "Honestly, you haven't lived until you've had an argument with a sibling about who mum loves more, or even pulling a prank on one of your brothers!"

Arden raised an eyebrow skeptically, "And I suppose you've done that?"

The twins smirked at her, "'Course we have!" they simultaneously chirped, "Do it all the time, as a matter of fact!"

Fred looked over at George, "Should we tell her about what we did to Ickle Ron's teddy, Georgie?"

George beamed, "You read my mind, Freddie."

Arden smiled up at both of them; this aught to be good.

* * *

The days turned to weeks, and it was all too soon time for the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Fred, George, and their new friend Lee Jordan practically dragged Arden to the Gryffindor stands to cheer for their brother, Charlie. He was playing Seeker, and it was his last year at Hogwarts.

"Fred," Arden tugged on his sleeve, catching his attention from staring off into the distance waiting for the game to start, "What does your brother want to do after Hogwarts? Is he going to join Bill and work for Gringotts?"

Fred grinned, "Even better, he's going to Romania to work with dragons!"

George nudged his way into the conversation, "Yeah, he's talked with Hagrid a lot, and he got Charlie connections!"

Lee joined in, "Really?"

Fred smirked, "Yeah, everyone knows that Hagrid loves dragons. Wants one of his own, but Dumbledore won't let him have one."

Arden frowned, Grandpa Albus let her do anything. How come he wouldn't let Hagrid own a dragon? Some species are rather tame, if you get them at the right age and raise them right. Come to think of it, she hasn't visited Grandpa Albus in a while. She's been visiting Minnie on a weekly basis, sometimes bi-weekly. She needs to visit Grandpa Albus. She resolved to visit him that night.

The game started, pulling her away from her thoughts.

Gryffindor slaughtered Hufflepuff, 450-30! But, Arden thought with a grin on her face as she followed the twins to congratulate their brother, Ravenclaw is going to beat Gryffindor in the competition for the Quidditch Cup this year; she was sure of it.

"Charlie!" Fred and George chorused as they threw themselves at him. Charlie caught them, one under each arm.

"You were amazing!" George cheered, pulling himself away to look at his brother.

"Hufflepuff didn't stand a chance!" Fred agreed.

Lee added, "Your flying skills are amazing! I could never fly like that!"

Charlie beamed, showing off his pearly white smile, "Thanks, we trained hard." He turned his attention to Arden, standing off to the side, "Who's this?" he asked, picking up his discarded broom, "Haven't seen you around the Common Room. You a Gryffindor?"

Fred sauntered over to Arden, throwing his arm around her, "This lovely lady you see before you, dear brother, is Arden Greyson. She's the brains behind our operations at Hogwarts."

George joined his brother on the opposite side of Arden, throwing his arm around her as well, "However we managed to do anything without her by our sides we'll never know."

Lee stood behind Arden, resting his crossed arms on her head (he was much taller than her), "She, unfortunately, is not in Gryffindor. It's her only flaw. She's in Ravenclaw."

Arden, meanwhile, blushed, not from embarrassment, but from being too hot. She struggled and writhed underneath all of the man-flesh that was wrapped around her. "Can you boys get off of me?" she asked, ducking under their grips and freeing herself at last. She ran off when she saw that Fred was going to chase after her.

"Oy, Arden, that's not fair!" Fred laughed, trying to catch his escaped friend.

"Get away from me, you're too hot!"

Fred winked, "That's what all the ladies say."

"Not like that, you freak!"

Charlie laughed, "Got a feisty one there, eh George?"

George smirked, "You have no idea."

* * *

Arden, bravely, made her way to the gargoyle statue that guarded the staircase to Grandpa Albus' office.

"Password?" the gargoyle asked in its gravelly voice, staring at Arden with blank stone eyes.

"Chocolate Frog," Arden confidently replied, smiling as the gargoyle moved aside, revealing the spiral staircase that she was well acquainted with. She skipped up the stairs, getting more and more anxious with each step. What if Grandpa Albus was upset with her for not visiting him all year? What if he didn't like her anymore? Even worse, what if he was upset that she didn't get into Gryffindor, his old house? Her anxiety grew to its climax as she finally reached the grand oak doors that blocked her access to his room. She reached out to knock, but stopped when she heard people conversing on the other side. Should she knock? Should she even be here? Her anxiety told her, "No, leave. He's busy. He'll only be angrier at you than he already is!" but her curiosity won out with its simple argument, "What's going on?"

She meekly knocked on the double doors, causing whoever was talking on the other side to fall quiet. The talking quieted down to whispers, peaking Arden's curiosity even further. After a couple more seconds, Grandpa Albus called, "Enter."

Arden walked, shyly into the room, her face hidden behind her messy dark chocolate curls. "Ah, Miss Greyson, I should have guessed," Dumbledore said, nodding at her. "Severus, if you could wait here, I'll be only a moment, " he requested, putting his hand, calmingly, on Arden's shoulder. He led her out of the room as Snape nodded, sitting in one of the comfy armchairs to wait for the Headmaster.

Arden noted that Dumbledore was leading her to his personal rooms behind his office, a rare treat to say the least. She had, of course, been in there a few times throughout the years, but only when he needed to finish important business or Arden asked to read a book that wasn't in his office nor the library. He tended to keep the best and oldest books to himself; a fact that Arden detested.

He sat her down on the settee in front of his bed and knelt to be face to face with her, "I'll be right back, I just need to finish up with Severus. You are welcome to any of the books, as always, but be very careful with them, alright?" Arden nodded in understanding. Grandpa Albus smiled and pecked her forehead, his long white beard hitting her in the face, as he knew it would.

He walked out, leaving Arden alone in the expansive, elegant room. She examined her surroundings, she never quite tired of this room; there was always something new to look at. The entire room was comfy looking, a deep red shag carpet covered the room, wall to wall with a large, intricately detailed, multicolored rug beneath the bed. The entire room was lined with bookshelves, at least one on each wall, each of which were filled to bursting with books and tchotchkes. The bed itself was a king sized, sleigh style made entirely of maple. The walls were decorated with multiple tapestries from all over the world, Arden knew because Dumbledore often times told her stories of his travels before he became a teacher, and eventually Headmaster. But, her favorite feature of the room was the ceiling. It was enchanted like the ceiling in the Great Hall, to mimic the night sky. As strange as it was, to be in an elderly man's room, Arden could spend all day in her Grandpa Albus' room and be perfectly at ease.

She took a book off the bookshelf, Magick Moste Evile by Gonelot, an interesting read, she knew. If anyone found out about her strange taste for reading about the Dark Arts, she would be promptly banished to hang around the Slytherins for all eternity! But, she couldn't help herself, it was interesting! It's like, she guessed, how a scientist who only believes in evolution and such might enjoy reading the Bible or arguments on why evolution is the work of Satan or something. Whatever the case, Arden liked reading about Dark Magic and that was that.

She was about a quarter of the way into the book when Grandpa Albus finally returned. "You still enjoy reading about the Dark Arts, I see," he commented, sitting beside her on the settee, resting his arm on her head teasingly.

She sighed as she closed the book, committing which page she was on to memory, "Old habits die hard, you know that best Grandpa," she commented as she knocked his arm off gently, standing up to return the book to its place on the shelf closest to the door.

"It's not good to read things like that, Arden. It might sway you negatively," he warned.

Arden took out her wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," she charmed the book guiding it carefully back to where it once was, "Grandpa, just because I enjoy reading about the opposing side of the war against the Dark Arts doesn't necessarily insinuate that I'll be doing any of it. I'm just researching it for my own intents and purposes," she replied calmly, as if she knew he would bring up that same argument.

"And those would be?"

Arden smiled, "A secret," she retorted, hoping he would drop the subject,

Thankfully, he did, "What brings you by today, my dear?"

"It came to my attention while I was at the match today that I haven't visited you once since my arrival here. I thought that needed to change, as I have been visiting Minnie on a weekly basis."

"Ah, Minerva did mention that."

"You've spoken to her recently then?" Arden was taken aback, slightly.

He nodded, "Just this morning, in fact. We had tea before breakfast and discussed how the first years were doing in her class. We did speak of you, of course, and how you were getting on."

Arden blushed, "I'm sorry for not coming to visit sooner, Grandpa."

Albus' eyes twinkled in mirth, "It's alright, my dear, you were busy making friends. Minerva mentioned that you were particularly close with the Weasley twins."

Arden smiled, a mischievous twinkle similar to his appeared in her amber eyes, "They're funny and enjoy my take on things. After the match, Fred told his brother Charlie that I'm the brains behind their Hogwarts operations, and George said they don't know how they ever managed without me!"

Albus smiled and led her back to his office to continue their conversation over tea.

* * *

As Arden made her way back to Ravenclaw Tower, her nose was deep in the book that she convinced Grandpa Albus to lend her; Magick Moste Evile by Godelot. She knew that she would have to hide it from absolutely everyone, but she didn't want to leave without it. Godelot was one of the many wizards rumored to have owned the Elder Wand at one point! He thought it a teacher, and followed, what he assumed to be, its ways and teachings, all of which resulted in the book. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice that she was reaching one of the many staircases scattered throughout Hogwarts. She kept walking as she normally would and fell, the book falling out of her hands and down the stairs with her. She tumbled uncontrollably and hit the bottom with a sickening crack. She knew no more.

* * *

**_AN: Oops I did it again! I leave you with a cliffie! I am back to just about normal with my inspiration with this so I should, hopefully, get another chapter out this week…hopefully and no promises._**

**_Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing! _**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! This chapter was SO MUCH EASIER to write than the last one, you have no idea! I had so much fun with this chapter, now that we're starting to move into the Cannon-Pre-Golden-Trio side of the HP cannon. Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**ULTIMATE SHOUTOUT GOES TO MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT BETA CiciWeezil! Check her out because soon, very soon, she's going to be posting this amazing Big Hero 6 and Meet The Robinsons crossover fic that I'm beta-ing for her and let me just say that if you think this fic is good, you'll be blown away by hers! She's one of the best people ever and if you're reading this, CiciWeezil, HELLO AND HUGS! *hugs***_

_**MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: attlantica, ZambleTheZombie, and Applejax XD ! YOU THREE ARE MY FAVORITE PEOPLE!**_

_**Reply time:**_

_**attlantica: THE WAIT IS OVER!**_

_**ZambleTheZombie: Yes, I did mean to leave everyone at a cliffie. I'll take the hippogriff companion idea into consideration.**_

_**Applejax XD : Let's just say stuff happens…**_

_**Shout outs for favoriting go to: Khrystaline and Saddarkjoker! HUGS AND CAKE BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME!**_

_**Shout outs for following go to: Jaymorie, Khrystaline, Sing97, shinoyami, and sillystring-roxs-the-earth! YOU GET HUGS AND COOKIES! FOLLOWER COOKIES!**_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter!**_

Fred and George were worried; they hadn't seen Arden since she left them after the Quidditch match the previous day. She missed all of her classes, but, as luck would have it, McGonagall had canceled Transfiguration but assigned them a two-foot essay on the benefits of transfiguring a toothpick into a sewing needle. It was almost time for dinner, and Arden hadn't even sent them a note of if she was alive. Fred, out of the twins, was taking it the hardest. He had decided it was time for drastic measures.

"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW WHERE VANISHED OBJECTS GO! I JUST WANT TO SEE MY FRIEND!" Fred yelled at the brass knocker that guarded the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower.

George had to hold Fred back from blasting the door open with his emotionally enraged magic. George pulled Fred away from the door, "Fred, calm down."

"I can't bloody well calm down, George! Something's wrong, I can feel it!"

"Freddie, she's probably fine. What could have happened in one day? She probably just found a good book and spent the entire day trying to finish it."

"Into nonbeing," The twins heard a female voice say. They turned around to be met with both of Arden's roommates answering the knocker's riddle. What were their names again? Fred mused, something like Cherry? No, Ah, that was it!

"Oy, Chang and Edgecomb, wait!" Fred called out, successfully catching their attention.

The two girls faced the twins, confusion written plain as day on their expressions. "Can we help you?" Chang asked.

George cut Fred off before he could answer, "Have either of you seen Arden today?"

Edgecomb shook her head, "We thought she was with the two of you, but then again she wasn't in classes."

Fred snapped, "Well she's obviously not with us!"

The girls, offended by Fred's aggressive actions, walked into their common room, slamming the door behind them. They were concerned, obviously, but not enough to be angry about it.

The twins stood in tense silence, completely worried for their friend. What could have happened to cause her to disappear, and her roommates didn't seem in the least concerned about her. The silence was broken by the soft jingle of a bell and a loud, "Mraow". George felt something soft and warm brush against his legs. He and Fred looked down and met the hazel eyes of Mercutio. The chocolate tortoise shell cat had a note tied to his tail with a red ribbon. Fred, hurriedly, undid the ribbon and read the missive.

His expression changed from one of curiosity to one of pure shock, "She's in the hospital wing."

Arden winced as Madame Pomfrey proded one of her bruised ribs with her wand. "Quit squirming!" the matron chided, playfully flicking the eleven year-old on her forehead. Arden had been in bad shape when she was brought into the hospital wing; a broken arm, cracked skull, and numerous bruises coating her skin. She had bruised her ribs, femurs, tibias, and even her back seriously; nothing that Madame Pomfrey couldn't handle, but it would be painful. Arden would be confined to the hospital wing for at least three days.

Suddenly, the hospital wing doors were burst open and two blurs of red attacked Arden in hugs.

"Fred? George? You two got my note I take it?" Arden commented, hugging her friends. The two gingers looked at each other and simultaneously hit the back of the brunette's head.

"Don't you dare ever scare us like that again!" they exclaimed together.

Madame Pomfrey tutted and smacked the back of the boys' heads in retaliation, "Don't hit an injured person, and don't yell in my hospital wing! Patients need quiet!"

The boys frowned, rubbing the back of their heads as they muttered about evil medi-witches.

Lee ran in, panting from the effort to keep up with them, "Couldn't wait for us, could you?" the third Gryffindor of their group called out to the trio. He walked to the side of Arden's bed that was unoccupied, "Alright there, Arden?"

Arden smirked, "You won't be getting rid of me that easy."

Madame Pomfrey scolded Lee as well before telling them that they had half an hour with Arden before they needed to go back to their dorms. She left the room to ask Professor Snape if he had a stronger potion for Arden's bone bruises. She, apparently, was lucky not to have broken more than her arm.

Arden's boys (let's be honest, they are _her_ boys. She has them wrapped around her little finger) demanded to know exactly what happened. So, Arden, embarrassed, recalled everything from the time she left Grandpa Albus' office (not mentioning she was in his office, of course. She said she was in the library) to her waking up in the hospital wing. They, of course, laughed at her forgetting that stairs seemed to exist in Hogwarts. But, when she pretended to cry, they panicked and swore to bring her ice cream and cookies from the kitchens every day. Mercutio, while the boys were flustered, jumped onto Arden's lap and snuggled into her tummy. She started petting him with her non-broken arm and laughed at her boys, indicating to them that she wasn't crying. Before they could retaliate, Madame Pomfrey returned and kicked them out, telling them that they could visit her the next day.

Fred and George each hugged the brunette witch, while Lee just patted her head. Fred, as always, lingered just noticeably longer than his twin, confusing Arden to no end. She, as always, disregarded it because it probably held no meaning…right? She tried to reason out the possible causes for Fred's behavior as Madame Pomfrey poured a seemingly endless stream of potions down her throat and onto various bandages for her black and blue flesh.

Weeks after Arden had left the hospital wing, it was finally time for the Halloween Feast. From end to end on the house tables was more sweets and food than Arden had ever seen in her short eleven years of life. Classes were taxing, and her responsibilities in aiding her boys on an endless amount of prank-pulling fun tired her brain. The sugar and treats of the Halloween Feast were exactly what she needed to recharge.

After the feast, George, Lee, and Fred pulled Arden away from her trek to Ravenclaw Tower.

"What do you want now?" Arden whined, stomping her foot childishly, "I want to go to bed!"

Lee laughed, "Calm down, love. We have a very good reason for this."

Fred tossed his arm around Arden's shoulder, as had become his habit, "We've heard a rumor that there's a secret room hidden somewhere in Hogwarts that turns into whatever you want or need, and it just so happens to be on the seventh floor." Arden nodded, she had read about it time and time again in Hogwarts: A History. It was her favorite passage in the book.

George gave a half smile as he followed his brother's lead and tossed his arm around Arden's unoccupied shoulder, leaning a bit of his weight on her side, "We want to find it, and seeing as how you've read that book about Hogwarts…" he trailed off, leaving her to fill in the blank.

Arden sighed and conceded, she had been curious about the Room of Requirement anyway. It could have more books than she had ever dreamed of, and maybe it would be a great place to practice some extra Transfiguration! She had really begun to enjoy the subject, not just because Minnie was teaching it, she had discovered that she had a bit of a talent for it. She wanted to go even further than the syllabus, recreationally of course. "Alright, let's do it!"

Arden, George, Lee, and Fred his behind a tapestry on the fifth floor as they waited for Filch to turn down one of the many corridors and away from them. With baited breath, Arden felt Fred clutch one of her hands nervously. Her breathing, as if on cue, hitched and she chanced a glance up to look at Fred's face. His warm brown gaze locked her sharp amber one in a sort of hypnotic trance; they couldn't look away as they unconsciously analyzed each other's souls. The entire world melted away, it was just the two of them in the universe; no one else existed. Days, months, years, passed and they didn't so much as blink.

"Let's go," Lee whispered, snapping Arden out of Fred's hypnotic gaze. Fred jumped, blushed, shook his head to clear out some of the cobwebs, and followed his brother and Lee out from behind the tapestry.

Arden remained behind, frozen in place. What was that? Was that some sort of magic that she had never encountered before? She had read so many books on all sorts of magic, and she had never once read anything about that. Was Fred a veela or a vampire? How could he hypnotize her like that? No, she shook her head, if Fred, of all people, had a power of those levels at his disposal, he would be using it all the time for pranks of all sorts. Was that some part of an elaborate prank? No, they wouldn't dare pull something like that on her, they knew better. But, now that she had taken the obvious answers into account, what was that?

Lee pulled back the tapestry, "Arden, you coming?"

Arden shook her head before answering, "Yeah, sorry, got lost in my own head for a moment there." She followed him out and down the hall.

The foursome ran back down the second floor to room 234-00, Filch's office to be exact, and slammed the door shut and locked it behind them. They leaned against it, panting and terrified.

"You just _had_ to set off that dung bomb, didn't you?" Arden chided Lee.

"What, I was excited!" he retorted breathlessly.

They had made it up to the sixth floor, successfully avoiding both Filch and Mrs. Norris, Filch's horrid cat, before Lee decided, in a high of adrenaline, to set off a dung bomb in the middle of the sixth floor corridor. Mrs. Norris saw them and ran to notify her master. They just hoped that he wouldn't check his own room for students breaking curfew.

The twins recovered first and started riffling through the caretaker's drawers, looking for cool stuff to nick, their expressions unnaturally serious.

Arden and Lee looked over their ginger friends' shoulders and watched as they went through each drawer quickly, but carefully. After they reached the seventh drawer of Filch's desk, marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous", they came across a yellowed, old, folded piece of parchment. It was sitting alone in this large drawer. The twins communicated silently, nodded, and handed it off to Arden simply telling her, "Find out what it does."

Arden stepped back from the boys and turned the parchment over and over again in her hands. She eventually pulled out her wand and started poking at it, wondering what it did. The drawer said confiscated, so it had to be fun and magical, because Filch hated magic (Arden thought that he was a squib). It also was "highly dangerous", so it had to be extremely useful. So fun and useful, and confiscated by Filch all aimed to prank-pulling items, so that meant that the person, or persons, who used this parchment must have been pranksters like themselves. Arden wondered how to make it do something. Maybe there was a spell of some sort?

Fred took Arden's arm and tugged her towards the door, "We should go, Filch could be back any moment."

"What about this?" Arden held up the parchment.

"Figure it out on your own, please? We've got our hands full of awesome Zonko's stuff!" George pleaded.

Arden sighed and nodded, so much for the Room of Requirement.

That night, Arden snuck down to the common room, greeted those in her house who were a bit more eccentric and chose to stay in the common room until ungodly hours of the night reading or working on personal projects, sat in her favorite spot on the beanbag by the fire, and stared at the parchment. She had brought her charms book and one of her more advanced spell books that she bought for a bit of extra practice to try and figure this mystery out. She knew that her mind would not let her sleep until it was solved.

Arden sat there for hours, paging through her books and eventually decided to look at the problem from a more analytical angle. She had moved over to the couch when she got a bit too warm for her liking. Let's see, she mused, hanging upside down on the couch, her legs hooked over the back and her head hanging off the seat causing her hair to fall down in graceful dark chocolate waves to pool on the floor. She liked this position because it caused more blood-flow to the brain, causing her to focus more on her head than the rest of her body. This parchment was more than likely used by pranksters for some reason or another. It was very carefully folded and rather thick as well, leading Arden to believe that its purpose was for more than simple prank pulling; it was something better. Whoever designed this was a genius, an analytical genius. Arden had borrowed her housemate's quill and ink to try to write on it, but the ink wouldn't stay, it just ran off onto the carpet. Arden was sure that the parchment wasn't just simple parchment, it had some magical property, she was sure of it. So, a thick, folded, piece of old parchment that was charmed to not be written on, and was most likely owned by some sort of genius prankster, or pranksters…What would a prankster need? Then it hit Arden like an angered giant crashing through the forest. They would need to know where their victim(s) were! Of course, how could she have not seen it before! It was a map; a magical map! Now she just needed to figure out how to open it.

Trial and error was bloody murder, but, after a sleepless night, she had finally gotten it. Thankfully, it was the weekend, so she could sleep as soon as she showed the boys how the map worked and what it did. Arden ran up the stairs to where she knew Gryffindor Tower was located. She stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, waiting for someone to come out. She nearly passed out asleep waiting, but almost an hour later, she was shaken awake by none other than Charlie Weasley.

"Oy, Aria right?" Charlie asked, shaking her shoulder.

Arden, blearily opened her eyes and said, "No, Arden. Can you do me a favor and get Fred, George, and Lee?"

Charlie nodded, "'Course, be right back." He disappeared into the portrait hole, but this time, Arden didn't have to wait nearly as long.

"Arden!" her boys tackled her in a hug.

"Did you figure it out?" Lee asked, causing Fred to smack the back of his head.

"Idiot, she's exhausted, of course she did!" Fred wrapped her up in a bear hug, "You're the best!"

George stole her from his twin, "The absolute smartest witch in history!"

Arden laughed, a bit more awake with all the energy the twins were smothering her in, "Come on, we'll go down to the courtyard and I'll explain it to you!"

"So this shows everyone in the castle and Hogsmeade and where they are all day every day?" Lee asked, trying to get the gist of what was going on.

"Exactly, but some parts of the castle aren't on here. I think that's either because the map makers, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, didn't know about it, or because it reappears and disappears and changes to meet someone's needs," Arden explained, tapping the map with her wand, "Mischief Managed." She tried to hand it back to the twins, who pushed it back towards her.

George said, "You keep it."

Arden was confused, "What? Why? You two are the main prank-pullers in this relationship!"

Fred shook his head, "Be that as it may, you're the brains behind our operation. We come up with ideas, you make them work."

George nodded and continued, "You're the one who is behind the scenes, pulling the strings and not getting caught, we're the ones out there doing it. This map will just make your job easier, we have no need for it."

Arden was shocked at the level of thought that the boys went into in such a short span of time. Maybe she was rubbing off on them. If so, good, she needs to do that more often. She put the map back in her pocket, resolving to only use it if necessary…like getting into the Restricted Section of the library, or discovering more shortcuts and pathways in and out of the castle.

_**AN:**_

_**Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing!**_

_**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! This chapter was so much fun to write! Plus, seeing as it's a certain pair of Weasley Twins' birthday tomorrow, I figure why not publish something special! I have an outtakes story now, first outtake has been published, and I have to warn you, it is a tear-jerker...I did not intend for it to turn out that way, it just did, ok?! Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_ULTIMATE SHOUTOUT GOES TO MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT BETA CiciWeezil! Check her out because right now she's posting this amazing Big Hero 6 and Meet The Robinsons crossover fic that I'm beta-ing for her and let me just say that if you think this fic is good, you'll be blown away by hers! She's one of the best people ever and if you're reading this, CiciWeezil, HELLO AND HUGS! *hugs*_**

**_MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: attlantica and ZambleTheZombie! You two are fantabulous!_**

**_Reply time:_**

**_attlantica: I SHALL TRY TO REPLY TO THIS IN THE STYLE YOU REVIEWED IN! -clears throat-  
yay  
Yay  
I'M GLAD YOU'RE HAPPY!  
ASDFGHJKLOIUJHGTFREW DFGDBUJDHBUID SFYDUGHIHJNDOLM  
I LOVE HER SO MUCH TOO  
I FIGURED SINCE THEY ACT LIKE THAT WITH GINNY THEY SHOULD WITH HER  
AND LET'S FACE IT, THEY ARE HER BOYS  
I kNoW!_**

**_ZambleTheZombie: You're welcome. I have a way to incorporate your idea, but not take it, as it is yours. If you'd like, you're more than welcome to borrow Arden to take your idea and make it happen (just give me credit as I do own her). People have been known to write fanfics of fanfics using other people's OC's. One example of this that I can think of is DanniFielding's Time Child series. She has an entire separate fanfiction account where she posts (with the consent of the authors) fanfictions that people have written for her OC Danni and The Doctor. I too like how she gets the map. It's actually cannon for the twins to have found the map in their first year in Filch's office; I just added my own spin onto it with Arden. I'm glad that you're making progress with the shyness, sweetie :) keep it up!_**

**_S_****_hout outs for favoriting go to: HelloBob12345, 01blackblind (I think I missed you last week, sweetie. I'm sorry!), and Nikie1234567890! Thank you all so much! It means the world to me! Have some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties on me!_**

**_Shout outs for following go to: Armaory, DEWFAL, FlowerFairy899, Freed0m2a11, LeeForShort, Nikie1234567890, TheHungryRainbow, icecoatedsha, and vinny-nicole! You all get all of the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans on Earth!_**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter!_**

* * *

It was finally the week before Christmas break, and the castle was in full Christmas decorum. Hagrid had brought in four ginormous Christmas trees, which Professor Flitwick had his seventh years aid him in decorating, the corridors had tinsel draping over every window frame, and the snow covered grounds were the perfect stages for the greatest snowball fights in history.

The twins found Arden reading in one of the deeper window sills on the sixth floor hallway, away from prying eyes, and dragged her down to the first floor and out to the grounds to join them, Lee, Charlie, and even stick-up-his-arse Percy for an outstanding snowball fight. They split up into teams of three to wage war on each other: Percy, Fred, and Arden against Lee, George, and Charlie. To be fair, they allowed each team to build their fort before firing off their ammo. No magic was allowed, they were doing things the Muggle way, with the exception of one rule. You get hit, you're out and need to wait for the war to be over. It was almost like a game of Muggle Dodgeball.

After the forts were built, "On the count of three…" Charlie trailed off, he and Percy, the "team leaders", standing over the forts. "One…" Fred gave Arden one of the balls he made. "Two…" Arden and him gave each other a look, saying, silently, 'cover my back and I'll cover yours'. "THREE!" Charlie ducked behind the fort and the war began.

Fred and Arden decided to take Charlie out first. Arden was their team's strategist. She was to watch and wait until she got a rhythm on the person, then aid in taking them down. She watched Charlie through a small peephole they built into their fort. Charlie was popping up from behind the fort to throw approximately every five seconds. She analyzed the way that he threw the packed snow and got a good reading on his style. She determined that the best time to take him out was as he threw the ball. Arden relayed her findings to Fred and Percy, who was actually starting to enjoy himself. The boys waited for Arden's cue.

"Steady…wait…" Arden whispered from her spot behind the fort. She watched as Charlie stood back up, "Now!" The three of them finally popped up and sent their ammo flying. Charlie dodged Arden's throw by stepping right into Percy's line of fire. He hit his older brother straight in the chest.

The next target was George, but his style was similar enough to Fred's that Fred was sure he didn't need Arden's help…that is until they took each other out at the same time.

"Fred!" Arden called out in mock concern.

Fred collapsed on the snow-covered ground with his eyes closed, "Arden…?" he asked groggily. He opened his eyes slowly, "Ah, it is you…This is it for me…"

"No, Fred don't die and leave me with Percy!" she playfully acted as though he was dying.

Fred shakily reached a hand up and cupped Arden's cheek, red from the cold and physical exertion. "Sorry for leaving you…I wasn't quick enough…"

Arden chuckled, "Don't say that…You're still in this."

Fred shook his head, "Afraid not, love…goodbye…" he let his hand fall to the ground.

Charlie walked over and dragged his little brother off by his heels, Arden fake-crying over the 'death' of her friend.

During all this, Lee had taken Percy out by pure luck. The only two that remained were Arden and Lee.

"Get'er Lee!" Charlie and George called out. Fred was laying 'dead' on the ground next to Percy, who was now tired of being outside and would very much rather be inside drinking something warm.

Arden took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew that Lee would know that she wanted to analyze his throwing patterns, so she decided not to do that and just wing it; disregard her overly analytical personality and just try to be an average kid for a change.

That didn't work out so well. Lee took her out on the first throw, causing her team to lose.

Arden sat on her heels, drawing in the snow with her pointer finger, embarrassed. She saw a pair of familiar trainers blocking her vision and looked up, Fred was holding his hand out for her to take, "Arden, come on, let's get some lunch."

Arden was slightly surprised, "You're not mad at me?"

Fred cocked his head to the side, "Should I be?"

Arden's face fell, as it often did when she didn't understand something and it made her upset, "Of course! You put your faith in me to win the snowball fight and I failed horribly! You should be-"

Fred put his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking, "Hey, I'm not mad, it's just a game, love. Am I ever mad at myself for losing exploding snap to you?" Arden shook her head, he was actually proud when she beat him. "Alright, how about when George gets better marks than me in Potions?" She again shook her head, he usually congratulated his brother and asked him to help him on the next one. "Alright, if I'm not mad then, than why should I be mad now?" He let his hand drop so that Arden could speak.

Arden shrugged and allowed Fred to pull her up to her feet. But, he overestimated the amount of force needed and they both fell to the ground, Arden on top of Fred. He had wrapped his arms around her instinctively, trying to protect her from the fall. The two eleven year-olds laughed at their clumsiness for a few minutes, stopping when their eyes met, once again hypnotizing them. Arden was lost. She had been losing herself more and more often whenever it was just her and Fred. She did enjoy the feeling, but it also scared her. She tried to keep herself grounded, but it was a fruitless effort. Fred's warm brown eyes entranced her in a way she did not understand in the least. It felt as if their magic was enjoying being in such close proximity, keeping them in a trance.

Charlie shocked them out of their state of hypnosis after a few moments, "Oy, Fred, let the girl go!" he said, pulling Arden off of him and out of his embrace. Arden hadn't realized that Fred's arms were still around her.

Fred stood and brushed the snow off of himself, running off to join George and Lee who were waiting for them by the Entrance Hall. Charlie gave Arden a look that clearly said, 'I know what's going on and you don't!", confusing Arden. What was happening to her?

* * *

It was two days before Arden returned to apartment 303 with Minerva. She would be taking the floo home, under the excuse that "my godmother can't pick me up from King's Cross." It seemed to placate the Weasleys and Lee.

Cho and Marietta, though, they were another story. "Arden," Cho got her attention as they were getting ready for bed that night, "Can I ask you a question?"

Mercutio hissed from his spot on her bed, seemingly in his sleep. He had never really liked either of Arden's roommates. She had read that cats, at least in the magical world, all contained some sort of magic or magical creature in their biological makeup. Most cats had some percentage of kneazle in their DNA, but Mercutio didn't. Arden had noticed that he seemed to understand human speech, maybe he was also very intuitive? She didn't know, nor did she really want to know. Mercutio was Mercutio no matter what magical powers he possessed.

Arden shook her head, clearing her thoughts, "Sure, Cho. What's on your mind?"

Cho shifted in her spot, glanced at Marietta, who nodded from her bed, and turned back to Arden "Well, this is sort of awkward, but…"

Marietta interjected, "Do you have parents?"

Arden was taken aback, "What do you mean?" Mercutio woke up, turned to face the two girls, and hissed, his tail rising. He seemed to be in tune with Arden's emotions; protecting her when she felt threatened. Interesting, Arden mused, she'd have to do more magical cat research.

Marietta tried to justify their inquiry, "Well, we've only ever heard you speak of your godmother, you haven't written to your parents, let alone get letters at breakfast from them, and when asked about them you just change the subject."

Cho added, "And you always speak of them in the past tense."

Arden smirked a bit and pet Mercutio so that he would calm down. He did and walked over to cuddle with her, nuzzling her tummy as he often did. So, Arden thought, they did notice; maybe they really were Ravenclaw material. "Well, I did have parents at one point. They were killed a month after I was born," she answered simply.

The two girls were taken aback, "Didn't you say both of them were wizards?" Marietta interrogated, "They were both half-bloods, right?"

Arden nodded, "Yeah, but they were active members in the Order of the Phoenix."

"How did you not die?" Cho asked.

"Yeah," Marietta added, "Don't most parents keep their baby with them at all times?"

Arden shook her head, "From what my godmother told me, they wanted a night to themselves so they asked family friends to watch me for a couple hours."

The girls seemed to accept that but continued, "So why are you taking the floo home?"

Arden sighed exasperatedly, "My godmother can't get out of work in time to take me home and she doesn't want me walking there by myself, or taking a cab."

Her roommates glanced at one another uncertainly, but nodded in understanding and started talking about their Christmas break plans. Arden let out a breath of relief, glad to be done with that whole situation.

* * *

Arden calmly walked to Grandpa Albus' office to take the floo home. When she reached the gargoyle, she didn't need to give the password, it just let her up without asking. She skipped happily up the stairs, carrying with her Mercutio's empty cage and the purse with the undetectable extension charm on it to fit her books, clothes, and presents for her friends and roommates to owl out when she got home. Mercutio walked beside her, hissing at anything that came too close. He had become quite more protective over her after she fell down the stairs. He scarcely ever left her alone, unless she was with her boys, Minnie, or Grandpa Albus; only then would he go off and do his own thing.

Upon reaching her destination, Arden knocked confidently on the large double doors before opening them, letting Mercutio enter first. "Afternoon Grandpa," Arden smiled, walking over to the elderly wizard's desk to hug him.

"Hello, dear," Dumbledore hugged her back. He felt a fuzzy warm sensation near his ankle and looked down, only to be greeted by Mercutio rubbing against him. "Hello to you too, Mercutio."

The large male cat meowed, halting his ministrations and walking over to relax on the chair next to Fawkes' perch. The phoenix, newly revived, attempted to flutter down to sit next to the male cat. He failed, as he had no flight feathers, and fell, but Mercutio caught him and placed the bald, tiny, phoenix close to his belly for warmth. "It seems as though Mercutio and Fawkes have become rather close," Dumbledore commented.

Arden smiled in pride at how caring her cat seemed to be, "Indeed, he's gotten rather protective of me after I fell down the stairs."

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in delight, "Is that so?"

Arden nodded, "And he seems to be in tune with my emotions as well. The other night when I felt threatened by my roommates he woke up and nearly pounced at them."

"Well, all cats in the magical word have some sort of magic to their biology, Arden, I assume you know that."

"Of course I do, but I thought most cats were part kneazle."

"Most, my dear girl, but not all. I have some books on feline biology in the magical world if you're interested."

Arden smiled, "That would be fantastic, Grandpa, thank you."

The older wizard returned the smile before changing the topic, "Now, then, how was your week?"

Arden relaxed a bit, feeling the conversation change to a more informal tone, "Tiring, but that's normal. How was yours?"

"Going rather well, thank you. I'm rather excited for this holiday, I feel as though I may finally get the present I've been longing for."

Arden was surprised, Grandpa Albus never seemed to be longing for a particular present. She'd always gotten him books or made him drawings, some of which he had hanging in his room. "What would that present be, Grandpa?"

Dumbledore gave her the sweetest of smiles, "A pair of thick woolen socks." Arden had to stop herself from laughing, confusing Dumbledore, "Do you find my desires humorous, my dear girl?"

Arden pulled the purse open, digging around in it, her amber eyes held a glimmer of mischief in them as she answered, "I was going to give you your present on Christmas, but now I can't resist!" She pulled out a long rectangular box wrapped in a deep purple shade. She held it out to Dumbledore, who read the silver card first before digging into it. His blue eyes were tearing up as he pulled out a pair of red and gold, thick woolen socks.

The old man pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, my dear. You have no idea what this means to me."

Arden hugged him back, "I knew you had enough books, but you once told me that one can never have too many socks."

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve when Arden was readying the bag that would take Charlie, George, Percy, and Fred their presents. She didn't celebrate Christmas; Minnie had told her that her mum and dad were from old Jewish wizarding families. When she told her friends that she was Jewish, they said that they'd send her presents when the holiday started. Arden actually liked being a Jewish witch. While she was certainly not orthodox, she did enjoy the stories, kept the values, and observed the big holidays (E.G. Hanukkah, Passover, Rosh Hashanah, Yom Kippur, etc.) as best as she could.

Arden had gone over what presents she had gotten for whom for Christmas one last time before she sent them off. For Minnie, she preordered a new book on recent findings and analyses in Transfiguration. She got Charlie a not-very well-known encyclopedia about dragons. For Percy, she bought a set of Muggle pens and highlighters. She got Lee a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and another book on commentating and narrating anything and everything. She got Cho and Marietta identical sets of Muggle manicure sets. For George, Arden had made a 'Build Your Own Shakespearian Insults List' and some prank-pulling items that she ordered off a catalogue that she 'found' in Grandpa Albus' office. Fred was the hardest to buy a present for; she had no idea what to get him. In the end, Arden decided to buy him a book on entrepreneurship in the Wizarding world, some peanut butter brownies that she made, and a note for him and George to share the Shakespearian Insults List and book. She wanted him and George to start their own joke shop, knowing that they would do an amazing job at it.

* * *

Christmas day came and went, and soon enough it was Hanukkah. Arden woke up and walked calmly down the stairs. Minnie had already gone to Hogwarts to work, but before she left, she had made breakfast for Arden, charming it to not cool down until she started eating. She anxiously awaited sundown so that she could open her presents. Arden, thankfully, had devised a way to distract herself from the mountain that was calling out to her, reading.

It was halfway through her newest book on advanced Transfiguration tactics that she borrowed from the Hogwarts library when she noticed that Minnie would be arriving soon. She glanced outside and saw that the sun had already started to set. Perfect, Arden thought standing up, it was time to start lighting the menorah.

Arden had just finished the prayer when Minnie had flooed in. The older witch smiled and started on dinner while Arden ran to retrieve her presents.

Charlie had bought her the same book that she had gotten him. Percy got her a new set of colored quills. Lee bought her some Zonko's stuff. Minnie bought her a new dark purple hoodie and a beanie embroidered with the Ravenclaw symbol. Grandpa Albus had sent her the book on magical cats, saying that she could keep it. Cho and Marietta sent her magical beauty products. George got her a book on famous pranksters. Fred had bought her a book on animagi and a magic flying-mouse cat toy for Mercutio that would play with him whenever Arden wasn't around.

Arden immediately opened the cat toy and set it out for Mercutio to play with. The tortoise-shell cat cautiously stalked over to it, his tail standing straight up as he slowly tapped it with his right front leg. The toy seemed to activate and started flying around, making the occasional squeaking noise. It didn't fly very fast or more than one meter above the ground, but Mercutio didn't seem to mind as he sprinted after it like a psychopath. The toy, it seemed, was very adept at turning corners, which baffled Mercutio. The toy was flying towards the wall, making Mercutio sure that he would catch it, when it suddenly turned around and headed perpendicular to where it was going before. Mercutio seemed genuinely disappointed and collapsed on the spot causing Arden and Minnie to laugh when the toy flew over and started hovering straight above his head.

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing!_**

**_Well, see you all in the next one!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! This chapter took SO LONG to write, dear Merlin kill me now! My fingers feel like rubber from so much writing, but I wanted to finish off Arden's first year this chapter, and hopefully her second year next one. Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_ULTIMATE SHOUTOUT GOES TO MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT BETA CiciWeezil! Check her out because she's posting this amazing Big Hero 6 and Meet The Robinsons crossover fic that I'm beta-ing for her and let me just say that if you think this fic is good, you'll be blown away by hers! She's one of the best people ever and if you're reading this, CiciWeezil, HELLO AND HUGS! *hugs*_**

**_MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: ZambleTheZombie, Laiuareinn, Hyper-Blossom Z, and Mandy x! Thank you all for being so amazing and the best people ever for actually reviewing! It makes me so happy whenever I get a review!_**

**_Reply time:_**

**_ZambleTheZombie: You'll just have to wait and see..._**

**_Laiuareinn: Thank you, love! I get sucked into writing it, but it's hard because I want to get the characters just right, you know what I mean? Sometimes, I feel like they get a little OOC, but my amazing beta, CiciWeezil, assures me that it's fine._**

**_Hyper-Blossom Z: Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it!_**

**_Mandy x: I didn't mention Arden being Jewish because it wasn't something completely relevant to the plot as of then. I did choose to make her Jewish because a) I happen to be Jewish, b) I know that our overlord and savior, God Queen Rowling, did mention that Jewish witches and wizards exist in the HP-verse, but I felt like they were a little underrepresented, and c) Why not make her Jewish? I'm also a lot more familiar with Jewish customs than I am with Christian ones because of reason a), so I'm able to better show the holidays in that aspect. As for the foreshadowing part, yeah...maybe or maybe not. I'll never tell. Plus, the wait is over!_**

**_Shout outs for favoriting go to: EmeraldFox01, Grimnarin, and Hyper-Blossom Z! HAVE SOME BUTTERBEERS ON ME!_**

**_Shout outs for following go to: Apollo419, CrackHeadBlonde, EmeraldFox01, Goddess McG, Hyper-Blossom Z, ScarlettLynxx, and ml. vanhaasteren! You all are fantastical!_**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter!_**

* * *

Break was finally over, which meant that Arden had to return to her normal schedule of prank pulling and homework. She had flooed back and was in the middle of unpacking when she realized that she missed being constantly stimulated with different problems to solve, ways to get around Hogwarts rules, and essays to write; though the essays were normally very simplistic and she could get them done quickly. The boys kept her alert and classes kept her on her toes, ready to jump through whatever loops she could to get done what needed to be done. Over break, she had none of that. She had no one asking her to figure out a way for them to do something completely against the rules and still not get in trouble, no one to watch out for on the map, and certainly no one forcing her to write essay after essay or practice spell after spell (though she couldn't do the latter even if she wanted to without getting into major trouble with the Ministry).

Arden had just finished unpacking and had begun reading _Secrets of the Darkest Art_, which she had finally convinced her Grandpa Albus to let her borrow for a bit of light reading (promising him that she would never ever put the knowledge in this book to practice) when Cho and Marietta walked in, chattering away about inconsequential matters as always. Arden hadn't been paying attention, having just gotten to a particularly juicy part about Horcrux creation, and Cho screamed at seeing Arden so engrossed in a book about such horrible magic.

Arden jumped, not letting go of the book, upon hearing Cho's screech, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Arden furiously interrogated her roommate, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Cho was livid, "What am I doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? That book is evil, why the hell are you reading it? I don't want you in our room if you're going to be reading material like that!"

Arden scoffed, "You actually believe that a book can be evil? What kind of Ravenclaw are you?"

Cho's eyes flashed dangerously, "A good one, you're obviously not! That book is about darker magic than I would ever dare to so much as think about!"

Arden smirked, "That's why I'm reading about it. If you actually think that someone who had a vast access to material such as this book is really gone than you're more stupid than I thought you were. This one book alone could have given him the answer to the one dilemma that plagues dictators, both Muggle and otherwise."

"What dilemma is that?" Marietta dared ask, causing Cho to glare knives at her.

Arden sassily replied, "Riddle me this: You have a plan to take over the world, have everyone kneel at your feet and do your bidding, but you always have one flaw. What is the flaw? What could possibly be hindering your absolute control and knowing the loyalty of your followers?" Cho and Marietta seemed stumped, Arden knew that she had them; no Ravenclaw could resist a good riddle. It was what unified their house, and let them into their common room in the first place. After a few minutes, Arden answered the riddle for them, "Mortality. A follower is only as loyal as his master is mortal. When you die, a new master with values not exactly yours will take your place. How can you ensure that never happens?"

Marietta and Cho looked at eachother and answered, nearly in synch, "Immortality…"

Arden nodded, "Hit the nail on the head."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that you think that You-Know-Who read that book," Cho gestured to _Secrets of the Darkest Art_, still held protectively in Arden's arms, "And unlocked the secret to immortality? You're crazy!" she walked towards her bed, preparing to unpack.

Arden stood up, "And I assume you really think that he's gone, than?"

Cho scoffed, "Better than hallucinating that he read that damn book."

"You just said that it's full of the darkest sorts of magic!"

"I said extremely dark, not darkest. The magic that he did was the darkest."

Arden was seething, "You're completely dense if you think of him as anything except alive."

"I assume you want to join him, since you're so dead-set on him being alive?"

"Of course not! My parents died fighting his Death Eaters, and my godmother was an active Order member! Why would I want to join him?"

Cho was about to argue back when Marietta interjected, "Why do you think he's alive?"

"Come on, do you really think that the darkest wizard since Grindelwald could really be defeated by a one-year-old infant? Are you seriously that dense? Albus Dumbledore, one of the strongest Wizards to ever grace the face of this godforsaken planet, had trouble defeating Gellert Grindelwald. How could a one-year-old infant defeat You-Know-Who, who is said by Dumbledore himself to be stronger than Grindelwald? If Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who, than You-Know-Who is probably hiding out somewhere, biding his time and waiting for the opportune time to make a comeback."

* * *

Arden banged her head on the big table in the Ravenclaw common room, causing a pile of crumpled up sheets of parchment to scatter around her head; it was already March and she had no clue what to get the twins for their birthday. It was coming up and she was absolutely clueless. She had gotten them such a great Christmas gift, and now what? It took her almost a month to decide what to get them the first time, how could she decide on another gift so soon after she got them the first ones?

Arden had written down several ideas of what to get the twins, but none of them seemed right to her. They were her best friends and she was absolutely dumbfounded as to what to get them for their birthday. Curse her over active imagination for giving her stupid ideas for her best friends' birthday presents! It's so much easier to give her Muggle friends presents. It was just so easy to walk around a shopping center (mall) for an hour or so and just pick out some CD or camera with no issues. In the wizarding world, you had so many other options, and she was very restricted with where she could go shopping (nowhere because she wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade until her third year. Catalogues were her only option…). How in the bloody hell could she get the perfect present for the twins that they probably didn't have? What could she get her wizard friends?

Suddenly…a thought occurred to her…yes, that could work! She picked up her things and booked it to Minnie's room, she had some begging to do.

* * *

The dreaded day had finally come, the first of April; better known as the birthday of the Weasley twins. Luckily, or unluckily depending on which way you looked at it, they had classes that day. On top of that, it was one of the days where the Ravenclaw first years didn't have class with the Gryffindors, so Arden didn't get time alone with the boys until later. They also had a prank to pull, one that they had been planning for a while; the time had finally come.

Arden and her boys, very early before breakfast, were hiding behind a small, secret passageway in the dungeons that Arden had found on the map. They waited for Snape to come out of his rooms before their plan could be put into action. Snape had, unfairly, taken off a lot of house points for an error in Lee's potion that he hadn't made. The twins saw one of the Slytherins, who had wanted to mess with some Gryffindors, slip an extra sprig of lavender into Lee's cauldron, causing an explosion. Snape was furious and took off twenty-five house-points and gave Lee three nights of detention. The twins escorted Lee to the hospital wing and class was then dismissed.

The door opened and Snape stepped out, tripping over the trigger wire, which pulled a lever and dumped a violet, smelly, potion onto his greasy head. When he stood up, his hair was bright neon pink and growing at a steady rate. Before the end of the day, his hair would be so long that when he stood at the front of his classroom, it would be running out the door. The four first years held in their laughter and shut the secret passageway door before Snape could find them.

* * *

Having the map was Arden's favorite part of their plan. She could utilize the passageways in Hogwarts to her advantage and never get caught by Filch or his nasty cat, Mrs. Norris. She was able to get to the kitchens in record time, but that also had a downside, she had to wait. If there was one thing Arden hated, it was waiting for anything. Good thing she was in the middle of a great book, _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_ by an anonymous author. The book enraptured Arden; it was completely heart wrenching and she started crying several times throughout her read of just half of it. She had to put it down a few times, a thing she abhorred doing when reading a really good book, because she couldn't make out any of the words.

Arden's shoulders were shaking in silent sobs for the perils this poor wizard afflicted with lycanthropy had to endure. Unfortunately, this was when the boys decided to show up.

"Oy, Arden, guess what!" Lee ran across the room to join her, the twins tailing close behind him, "Fred and George just told off Percy! They called him a 'Gleeking Beef-Witted Apple-John'! It was seriously…Damn, Arden, are you ok?"

The twins took one glance at each other's faces before rushing to see what was apparently wrong with Arden. "Why are you crying, love? It's our birthday, tis not a day for tears!" George commented, going into his very posh voice he tended to use to make her laugh.

Fred pulled her into his arms, "Why are you crying, love?" He pulled back to look into her eyes, "If you crying is your idea of a good birthday present, you're sorely mistaken," he whispered, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

Arden laughed a bit, pushing Fred off of her, "It's this book; it's heartrending, as Dumbledore would put it. The author had lycanthropy and he wrote down his experiences with it and it's just very sad."

The three boys simultaneously smacked Arden on the back of her head, "How dare you concern us with your crying over a book!" the twins condescendingly criticized their friend jokingly.

Lee added with an overly dramatic sigh, "Seriously, not cool, Arden."

Arden pouted, "But it's _really_ sad! At this one part, he said-"

Fred covered Arden's mouth, "Quit being depressing, it's my birthday." Arden bit his hand, causing him to jump away and cradle his injured appendage, "Oy, what the hell did you do that for?"

Arden giggled, "Serves you right!" then she turned around to face the portrait of fruit and tickled the pear, opening the door to the kitchens.

"Happy birthday to you~" Lee and Arden finished off, signaling to the twins it was time to blow out the candles on their respective cupcakes. The first years felt that they didn't need an entire cake, so they only asked for one cupcake each and let the twins choose what flavor cake and frosting. One of the house elves, Twinkle, had fetched them each one vanilla cupcake with chocolate fudge frosting and two candles for the twins' cupcakes.

As they finished the cupcakes, Arden and Lee pulled out their presents for twins, setting them on the table. Fred and George each opened one present, Fred opened Arden's and George opened Lee's. Lee had gotten them a coupon for one free Cleansweep Five with the purchase of another.

"I know you two love Quidditch, and my dad got the coupon from Mr. Bagman in a bet they made about the last World Cup match. I figured you'd like it better than me, I don't even want to play for the team so…"

The twins were astounded, "This is amazing, Lee!" Fred commented.

"Amazing? Bloody brilliant is what I'd call it!" George added, gazing at the coupon as if it held all the secrets to the universe.

Arden was dumbfounded, they were going to hate her present, in comparison to Lee's it was just absolute dragon dung. With baited breath, Arden waited for Fred to finish opening her present.

"Wow, Arden, this is so cool!" Fred grinned, holding up the box of Muggle magic tricks.

"Freddie, they know how to make it look like you performed a vanishing spell!" George exclaimed, "We should use that on Percy over summer, make him think we did advanced magic outside of school!"

"I trained you well, Georgie!" Fred said with pride in his voice.

Arden was stupefied; they liked her present? But, Lee had given them a free broom! How could her present possibly hold a candle to Lee's? Arden decided to express her concerns to Fred on their way back up to their dorms. They usually split at the fifth floor, which gave her plenty of time to talk to him alone.

They finished their celebrations and waited for Arden to give them the all clear with the map to sneak back upstairs. Noting that Filch was at the astronomy tower, Mrs. Norris was near the library, and the patrolling teachers were all scattered away for their planned treck, Arden gave the all clear, and the group started making their way up.

Arden held Fred back, letting George and Lee get ahead of them. "Can I talk to you?" she asked nervously, her gaze down at her feet.

Fred nodded, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs at a much slower pace, "Of course, love. Why don't you tell old Fred what's on your mind?"

Arden expressed her concerns about her present by bluntly stating, "My present is hogwash compared to Lee's…"

Fred almost laughed, but held it in for fear of it echoing and notifying the patrolling teachers, "You know something, Arden? While Quidditch and brooms are awesome and all, our real passions lie with pranks. With this Muggle Magic Kit, we can pull off so many great pranks, and our dad will freak out over it. Trust me, even though it's not as extravagant as Lee's, we love your present." Arden smiled, "That's what I was looking for," Fred hugged his female friend, all was right with the world again.

* * *

_One month later:_

"Fred, calm down," George begged his brother, whom was pacing back and forth in front of George, "and stop pacing, you're making me dizzy!"

"Nothing, we have no ideas for Arden's birthday," Fred commented, continuing to pad across the room and back, frustrated with his and George's problem. It was Arden's birthday in less than a month, and they had no clue what to get her. Books were an obvious answer, but they didn't want to just keep getting her books every time they needed to get her a present.

George groaned, "Why can't we just get her a teddy bear or something?"

Fred stopped in his pacing to glare at his twin, "Because that's not something she'd want, idiot!"

"Oy, don't call me an idiot, you dollophead!"

"You're a yeasty, toad-spotted, varlot."

"Puny, milk-livered, maggot-pie"

This game of insults went on for a while, getting more and more elaborate each time, until Fred had an epiphany. He suddenly had the perfect idea for the perfect gift for Arden. (**AN**_: Do any of you ever have a problem you just can't figure out and when you get your mind off of it, you suddenly know the answer?)_

* * *

The second that Arden walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on May 18th, "Happy birthday!" The twins tackled Arden in a double-sided twin-bear-hug that only they were capable of giving her.

Fred whispered, "We expect you outside the kitchens around ten at night, alright?" Arden gave the subtlest of nods before they released her from their grasp.

Lee then glomped her as well, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARDEN!" he proclaimed to the entirety of the Great Hall, thoroughly embarrassing Arden in front of the entire school.

Her face turned such a violent shade of red that it rivaled the twins' hair! She hugged Lee back then rushed to sit at the table of giggling Ravenclaws. The boys made their way back to the Gryffindor table and breakfast commenced as usual.

Halfway through breakfast, a large Hogwarts mail owl flew through the window and landed in front of Arden, a package held in its claws and tied to its leg, in its beak was a letter addressed to her. She took the letter and untied the package from the bird, giving it a piece of unbuttered toast as a thank you before it flew off.

"That's a big package, Arden. Who's it from? Marietta asked, being her usual nosey self.

Arden didn't even have to open the letter to know it was from Grandpa Albus and Minnie, "My godmother and a very important family friend," she easily answered, opening the card and reading it.

_Dearest Arden,_

_We wish you a very happy twelfth birthday. We understand that it might be a bit awkward for you to visit us in our offices and return with a present, thus we are sending them to you via owl post this year. We do hope that you will visit us for a spot of tea this afternoon to celebrate._

_Yours always,_

_Minnie and Grandpa_

Arden smiled, knowing that they had tried to code the letter so that it wouldn't draw too much suspicion in case her classmates tried to read over her shoulder. She promptly opened the package, revealing two separately wrapped gifts, one wrapped in dark purple paper finished off with a silver bow, another wrapped in red and orange paper finished off with a yellow bow. Arden opened the latter first, revealing a stack of four old, worn books; two novels, one on advanced transfiguration, and the final was about very ancient forms of magic and how they still existed in modern times. Immediately, Arden knew that was from her Grandpa Albus; he only gave her books; not that she was complaining, these were very old and very precious books that he put a lot of thought into which she would most enjoy.

Arden opened the purple present next, wondering what Minnie could have gotten her this time. She was not disappointed, "Oh my god, is that what I think it is?" Cho gasped from across the table.

It was an ornate, platinum, charm bracelet that looked to be brand new, but Arden knew it wasn't. This particular charm bracelet was a family heirloom that had been made for Isobel Ross, Minnie's mother, by her mother. Isobel passed it down to Minnie, and now Minnie had given it to her. The bracelet was charmed to hold important memories of the owner, which was now Arden, and allowed the owner to view the memories, like a pensive. The charms would also take shape to indicate which memories they held. Why had Minnie given her such a precious antique? The charms, now, were a teddy bear, a camera, a wand, and a smiley face. Arden knew that the teddy bear most likely held her baby memories, the wand for when she got her Hogwarts letter and went shopping in Diagon Alley, but the smiley face was a mystery. The other charms on the bracelet were just small balls of metal, waiting for something to trigger the charm and store the memories.

Arden glanced at the professors' table, caught Minnie's gaze, and gave her the brightest smile she could possibly muster, thanking her for the very precious gift. Minnie gave her a small smile in return before returning to her conversation with Flitwick. Arden put on the bracelet, excited for the rest of the day.

Arden felt a hand on her shoulder. Knowing who it was, Arden confidently turned in her seat, "Hello Professor," Arden greeted Dumbledore.

"Ms. Greyson," Dumbledore greeted formally, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Professor," Arden thanked happily.

"I would like to see you in my office today after classes, is that alright?"

Arden knew that this was the time for the tea that Minnie and Grandpa Albus wanted to have with her that was mentioned in her letter. She nodded to Dumbledore, "Of course, Professor."

* * *

Arden, nervously, knocked on the doors to Grandpa Albus' office. Classes had concluded for the day, and she said that she'd have tea with Grandpa Albus and Minnie after class. Mercutio seemed to know where she was going, as he met her outside History of Magic, her final class for the day, and followed her to Grandpa Albus' office.

She had to hurriedly come up with an explanation to her housemates and friends after Dumbledore had talked with her at breakfast as to why the headmaster wanted to see her. She had smoothly told them that it was about something that the twins had probably done and he wanted to interrogate her about it. Thankfully, they had taken it like a thestral to a rotting corpse.

"Come in," Arden heard called from inside the office. She pushed open the heavy doors and walked into the familiar office.

* * *

Finally, dinner had concluded and Arden was waiting for her three closest friends outside the kitchen. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited, this had been such a good day. She got minimal amounts of homework (except in Potions, but that's another issue all on its own) and the twins pulled a prank on Dumbledore, because they could, and turned his beard purple and his hair green (which he actually kept because he enjoyed it and thanked the twins for a much needed fashion change) and they didn't get in trouble! Arden was very much enjoying her birthday.

She wasn't reading a book, after what happened on the twins' birthday, just leaning against the wall and examining her new charm bracelet. While at tea with Grandpa Albus and Minnie, her godmother had explained to her how to see her memories. She merely had to tap the charm that held the memories she wanted to access with her wand and utter the incantation "_Revela_". She hadn't used it yet, but Arden was excited and planning to use it before she left for the summer.

"Happy birthday to you~" Lee and the twins sang the traditional tune to a slow funeral march, making Arden giggle uncontrollably. She made her wish (to pass all of her finals with flying colors) and blew out the candle on her strawberry cupcake with chocolate fudge icing.

After the cupcakes were consumed, Arden opened Lee's present; books, both of the Muggle and Wizarding variety. He got her the complete collection of the Chronicles of Narnia and a collection of plays written for the Wizarding world.

"Wow, these are brilliant! Thanks, Lee!" Arden sincerely thanked the boy, making him blush.

"Ours next, ours next!" George and Fred chanted, pushing their present towards Arden.

Arden sarcastically commented, "No, boys, I'm going to open Lee's present again," rolling her eyes at their ridiculous behavior. She opened their present and then looked up at the ginger boys with wide eyes, "You didn't!"

Fred grinned, getting up and leaned on his female friend with a grin so wide it reached past his eyes. "Yep, we knew you'd been eyeing them for a while."

"And you use those highlighters far too often," George added, joining his brother, leaning on Arden as well.

They had gotten her a set of color-changing-self-inking quills. She had mentioned in passing one day, while the quartet were studying in a far-off corner in the library, how she wished the Wizarding world didn't look so down on Muggle objects, like highlighters, or they should have some form of an equivalent. How had they remembered?

"And it was all Fred's idea!" George smiled, shoving his brother playfully on the shoulder.

"Really?" Arden was impressed. Fred's skin flushed to match his hair, which made the birthday girl giggle, "Thanks for the thoughtful gift, Freddie." She hugged him around the middle; he hugged her back, face red as a tomato.

* * *

As Arden packed up her trunk, ready for the summer holidays, she reflected on her first year at Hogwarts. She had found three of the best friends she could ever ask for, a fascination of Transfiguration, a new hobby (planning and participating in pranks), and a new way to feel about someone. She still had no clue about her feelings for Fred. Out of her boys, he was definitely her best friend, but she got a strange feeling whenever she was around him; like a billion tiny broomsticks were flying around in her head and belly, but they were warm. She was confused, but had a guess as to where these emotions emerged from, if her slowly growing chest and hips had anything to say about it.

Arden mentally sighed in exasperation; perhaps she'd figure it out next year, or even the year after that?

Regardless of her confounding feelings for Fred, whatever they may be, she was rather proud of herself and the grades that she had earned. Arden's birthday wish had come true, she passed all of her finals with near perfect, if not perfect, scores and she was currently top in her year. Minerva, needless to say, was ecstatic and promised Arden a reward when they got home. She was flooing home again, just in case someone tried to follow her to meet her godmother. She had given the same excuse that she had used for winter break, that her godmother couldn't take time off to pick her up and she didn't want Arden taking a taxi or walking home by herself.

Overall, Arden was happy and excited for next year.

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing!_**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! MY FINGERS HURT SO MUCH! I CAN'T FEEL THEM! OH DEAR LORD THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! OVER SIX THOUSAND WORDS, HOLY SHITAKE! Sorry that it took so long, but I had things and stuff and yeah…**_

_**For those of you who don't know, I have published an outtakes story for this fanfic. I'm hoping, when I get done with finals, to update that more often, maybe once a week or so? It'll have any ideas or situations that don 't exactly apply to this story, but involve Arden and another character or two in some way. Right now, I have a rather sad but strange mini-story involving the Weasleys on the twins' eleventh birthday. So, yeah…Go check that out and review pretty please! **_

_**Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**ULTIMATE SHOUTOUT GOES TO MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT BETA CiciWeezil! Check her out because she posted this amazing Big Hero 6 and Meet The Robinsons crossover fic that I beta read for her and let me just say that if you think this fic is good, you'll be blown away by hers! She's one of the best people ever and if you're reading this, CiciWeezil, HELLO AND HUGS! *hugs***_

_**MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: MalfoyTwin, Super Potterhead and Fangirl, attlantica, and Applejax XD ! Thank you all for reviewing and making my day when you did so! **_

_**Reply time: **_

_**MalfoyTwin: Thank you, and I totally agree about the whole body change thing. My theory behind it is that most people would get 'weirded out' or something along those lines when a mention of a physiological change in the opposite sex is mentioned. For examples of this behavior, periods and boys don't mix.**_

_**Super Potterhead and Fangirl: I LOVE your name, by the way. Harry is 2 years younger than the twins (and Arden by default), so he's not going to be introduced until next chapter. Sorry to disappoint :(**_

_**attlantica: -bows- thank you. **_

_**Applejax XD: I thought I should include their first birthdays and holidays together, because they're rather special.**_

_**Shout outs for favoriting go to: Karli1252, kittysundae, lek99, and nursing a hangover! You all get ice cream and chocolates for being amazing!**_

_**Shout outs for following go to: Anlovi, Karli1252, Yulihan, and lek99! HUGS AND PLUSHIES ALL AROUND!**_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Arden was furiously scribbling away with one of her favorite swan-feather quills, a book on the history and properties of using aconite in various potions. She was sitting at the kitchen table in the apartment while Minnie was downstairs picking up supper, pizza. Minnie would never admit it, but she did enjoy Muggle pizza, it was her guilty pleasure. She and Arden got pineapple and spinach on a thin crust pizza about once a month; they enjoyed the slight tang and sweet flavor that the pineapple provided in contrast to the salty cheese. The spinach was almost flavorless, but it added a nice texture, so there was no reason not to get it.

McGonagall opened the door, the flat completely silent except for the frantic scratching of a quill against parchment. Knowing that Arden was hard at work, she walked quietly into the kitchen, setting the hot cardboard box on the counter by the sink.

"And done!" Arden announced, setting her quill down, victoriously, next to her parchment. The twelve-year-old beamed up at her godmother, "Minnie, would you please read over my essay for Professor Snape?" giving the Transfiguration Professor her sweetest puppy-dog eyes.

The older witch shook her head as she pulled out two plates and placed one slice of pizza on each, "Sorry, dear, it wouldn't be fair of me to do that."

Arden pouted, taking her plate from Minerva, "Why not?"

"Because I work with Severus," she replied, sitting across from her goddaughter and taking a bite of the greasy Muggle food that she so loved.

Arden frowned, "What difference does that make?" Mercutio, sensing his mistress' distress, jumped on her lap and rubbed his head against her tummy, indicating to her that he wanted her to pet him and calm down. Arden, unconsciously, reached down and scratched the cat's neck, causing him to purr loudly.

"Mercutio, get off of Arden's lap," Minerva ordered the cat, who hissed but submitted to the woman's command. "Arden, I'm not going to read it, and that's that. Besides, I'm sure that you did fine. Do you have anything else to do?"

Arden shook her head, "No, Professor Snape's essay was the last of my summer work."

Minerva smiled, she had raised a responsible goddaughter, "Good," Minerva McGonagall was nervous, she took a deep breath, "Now, I'd like to discuss something of great importance with you." She looked into Arden's eyes and nodded down at the young witch's steadily growing chest, looking down at it and back to her face repeatedly, hoping that she would get the message.

Arden's face contorted in confusion, what could Minnie want to talk with her about? She caught where her godmother's gaze was directed and followed it…"Oh, um…Yeah…about that…" she stuttered.

"Arden, when two people love each other very much-"

"Nope! No, we're not talking about this!"

Arden stood up to leave the table, but Minerva whipped out her wand, "incarcerous" ropes came out of, seemingly, nowhere and wrapped around Arden's wrists and torso, effectively tying her to the chair.

The girl struggled, "Let me go, Minnie!" When she saw that her godmother wasn't going to let her go, she decided it was time for desperate measures, "Mercutio, help me!"

The tom cat tried to get on his mistress' lap and scratch her free, but, "Mercutio, leave us," Minerva ordered the feline. He hissed in discontent, but he abided to her wishes.

The elder witch returned her attention to her struggling goddaughter, "Arden, we need to discuss this."

"No, we don't! I already know everything!" she argued.

"Really?" Minerva said in an almost condescending tone, "Elaborate."

Arden then began to explain the process, how everything worked in a very dry, anatomical, scientific manner, how the bodies changed over time (both male and female), and the dangers of STD's and STI's. After her lecture concluded, Minerva was left standing with her mouth agape. "Minnie, are you ok?" Arden asked from her place, still tied to the chair.

Minerva shook her head to clear it, "How do you know all of that?"

Arden shrugged, simply replying with, "Reading."

* * *

"I don't want to be here…"

"Arden, it's necessary."

"I don't care, Minnie, I don't want to do this. Can't it wait?"

"No," Minerva answered bluntly.

Arden glowered at the Muggle women bustling in the store that Minerva had brought her to…to…to get bras. Arden shuddered, she'd heard stories about how painful and annoying bras could be and she wanted none of it.

A tan, curvy, brunette sporting a pony-tail practically skipped up to the godmother and goddaughter duo, "Hello, welcome to Girls' Closet! My name is Victoria, how can I be of service today?" She flashed the two a bleach-white smile, showing off her teeth that were too straight to exist. Arden wondered if all Muggles who worked in any form of customer service were like the ones she had encountered.

Minerva seemed to brush off the overly peppy nature of the girl in front of them, but Arden knew her godmother well enough to know that she was inwardly grimacing and just trying to hold her temper back. "Yes, she," Minerva pushed Arden forward just a tad, "Is going through…changes…"

Victoria seemed to get even peppier, if possible, "Of course!" She put her hand on Arden's shoulder, "Right this way!"

Two hours later, Arden and Minerva were glad to be rid of that store. Arden was still growing, but Minerva assured her that they could use an expanding charm if the bras got too small before winter break.

* * *

After an arduous several weeks of balancing some Muggle Summer School courses, that Arden had elected to take in order to broaden her educational horizons, and making time to see her two Muggle friends, it was time to make a trip to Diagon Alley. Minerva brought Arden's book list from Hogwarts and they had planned a trip to the magical street two weeks before Arden had to go back to Hogwarts. Minerva had decided to transfigure into her animagus form and escort Arden around that way; on the off chance that someone from Hogwarts would see the two together.

Several hours into shopping, Arden was carrying her purse, with the undetectable extension charm, full of potions ingredients, and walking around Flourish and Blotts, a stack of books in her arms, examining the shelves for more reading material. Minerva sat dutifully by her side, watching her goddaughter with a careful eye. They had earlier agreed that Arden could purchase, at most, five new books to read, only one could be Dark Magic related. She and Grandpa Albus were still wary of her interest in the dark arts, and, while they allowed her to delve into the dark ways through reading, they never allowed her to practice it, for obvious reasons. Arden had no qualms with their concerns, as she could see reason behind them, but she was tired of constantly reassuring her two primary guardians that she would not act on anything the books she read contained.

Finally, with an extra five books on top of the already eight book high stack, Arden was ready to leave. She paid two galleons, nine sickles, and four knuts for her books. Minerva waited by the door for her goddaughter to let her out first. Arden insisted on carrying the books by hand, not in her purse, because she didn't want to accidentally drop one as she was pushing them into the purse and potentially dent, stain, or rip the covering. So, she was walking out of a very busy store with thirteen books, in two bags, on her arms. She pushed the door open with her foot, and started walking out, Minerva tailing her. About two steps out the door, Arden suddenly found herself on the ground, her books spilled around her.

"Oh, Merlin, I am so sorry! Here, let me help," the thing she walked into said in a rush, seemingly embarrassed.

"No, no, I'm sorry," Arden replied, gathering her books, not looking at the person she collided with. A hand was placed in her line of vision, and Arden allowed it to pull her to her feet. She looked at the boy she ran into, "Sorry about that…I'm a bit clumsy…" she brushed a dark chocolate curl behind her ear with her free arm, the other laden with two bags of her gathered books.

"It's alright, I really should have been watching where I was going anyway. I'm glad that your cat is alright," the boy said, his attention flickering to Minerva, who was standing behind Arden, and back to meet Arden's amber gaze. A moment of awkward silence fell between the two, before the boy said, "Cedric Diggory."

"What?"

"That's my name, Cedric Diggory. I think we had a couple classes together. You're in Ravenclaw right?"

"Oh, yeah…I think I saw you in my Defense and Astronomy classes, but we've never been properly introduced," Arden held out her free hand, "Arden Greyson, pleasure to meet you, Cedric."

He shook her hand, his grey eyes smiling, "The pleasure is all mine, Arden."

"Ced, there you are!" A tall man, hair the same color as Cedric's ran over to the two, "I've been looking for you! Come on, we need to finish getting your things, I have a meeting in three hours."

Cedric ran a hand through his light brunette locks, slightly vexed, "Dad, I'm in the middle of a conversation…"

Mr. Diggory took a quick glance at Arden, but his gaze landed on the cat behind her. He seemed to recognize who the cat really was and smirked, knowing what was going on. His expression returned to one of being in a rush, "Ced, we really need to get a move on. You can talk to your little friend later, I'm sure she has an owl."

Cedric leered slightly at his father, but dutifully followed, "Alright, I'll see you around, Arden."

"Bye," Arden stated, anxious to get to the part of the trip to Diagon Alley that Minerva had told her to save for last; broom shopping.

The twelve-year-old practically ran to Quality Quidditch Supplies, itching to get her hands on her very first broomstick and try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She had decided to play Chaser. She was a brilliant flier and might have had the build of a seeker in the beginning of her first year, but puberty seemed keen on ruining that for her. She still had a small build, much to her dismay, but she was steadily gaining curves, which weren't ideal for lessened air resistance and lots of speed, characteristics needed in a good seeker.

Arden looked around the store, her eyes lingering on the broom section of the shop. She examined each broom intently and eventually decided on a Cleansweep Seven.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you have everything?"

"I'm sure, Minnie," Arden laughed, standing in front of their fireplace, ready to floo to The Burrow, "I'm only going to be there for two weeks, then I'll be back at school."

"Which is precisely why I want you to be absolutely sure you have everything," the elder witch chided, looking at her goddaughter's trunk with a critical eye. "Do you have all of your clothes?"

"Check," Arden almost mocked her godmother's overly cautious need to make sure Arden had an army of supplies, of all sorts, with her at all times.

"Toiletries?"

"Check."

"Mercutio's toys, food, crate, and litter-box?"

"Check, check, check, and check. Minnie, I'm sure I have everything. Can I go now? I promised the twins I'd be there before lunch!" Arden whined, bouncing on her heels in annoyance.

Minerva gave her her signature 'Don't patronize me because I know something you don't and I'm going to make you eat your words' stink eye, "Do you have Mercutio?"

Arden tsked her tongue, "Of course I do! He's right…" Arden turned to open his cage, only to find that her tom-cat was nowhere to be seen. "What?" She turned around to look at Minnie, only to see her godmother holding the chocolate tortoiseshell on his back, like a baby. "Minnie~" Arden griped in frustration, taking her cat from the woman and placing him in his cage. After the cage was locked, she returned her attention to the cat-stealer, "Can I go now?"

The transfiguration professor laughed, "Yes, Arden, you can leave," she hugged the younger girl, "I'll see you at school. Be good, love."

Arden hugged her back before locking eyes with the woman, a glimmer of mischief flashed in her amber orbs, as she said, "No promises." With a wave of her wand, Minnie transported Arden's things to The Burrow. Arden took a fist-full of floo powder before stepping into the inactive fireplace. She threw the green dust to the ground and enunciated, "The Burrow!"

Stepping out of the fireplace was always the worst part of floo travel; always dizzy, disoriented, and covered head to toe in soot. But, those negativities were all but forgotten when Arden was sandwiched between two of her best friends after she stepped out of their fireplace.

"Alright, boys?" Arden giggled as they picked her up, Fred picked her up under her arms and George carried her feet, and carried her to the table.

"You're nearly late!" George complained as they set her down between their usual spots at the dinner table.

Arden sassily replied, "A witch is never late, nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to."

The twins were stunned for a moment, giving someone just enough time to comment, "Got yourselves a smart one there, boys. Better be careful or you'll end up like me." A thin balding man, what hair he had left was the same shade of red as the twins, Percy, Charlie, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley (and, from what Arden expected, the whole family) walked into the room. "Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Arthur Weasley, Fred and George's dad. You must be Arden," he held out his hand, which Arden shook.

"You guessed correctly, pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley," Arden smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, from what the boys tell me, you are very familiar with the Muggle World?"

Arden nodded, "Yes I am, and they tell me that you have a fascination for Muggle innovations?"

Mr. Weasley was obviously trying to hold back his enthusiasm, "Well it is fascinating how they get on without magic."

Arden laughed, "It's alright, Mr. Weasley, I'm in Ravenclaw. I live around people who enthuse about ovomancy and stay up all night cracking eggs to predict the weather patterns! Don't hold back, ask me anything," she invited him.

"As if you need encouraging, Arthur," a familiar voice butted into their conversation, Mrs. Weasley sauntered into the kitchen, turning the kettle on and starting lunch. "Pleasure to see you again, Arden, dear."

"Likewise, Mrs. Weasley."

Fred, who had been quiet up until this point, asked "Mum, where's ickle Ronniekins?"

George nodded, "Yeah, think he'd want to see his dream girl again," he nudged Arden's shoulder with his.

Arden was flabbergasted, "Dream girl?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she stirred whatever she was cooking in the large pot, "Oh, Ronnie couldn't stop talking about you after we left Kings Cross last year! When the boys came back for Christmas break, all he could ask them about was you and how you were doing. It was absolutely adorable!

Arden's face was red enough to rival the Weasley family's hair by the end of Mrs. Weasley's explanation. "So where is he, mum?" Fred asked once again

"I think upstairs in his room, or he might be out back with Ginny," she simply answered, "But, you might as well wait for lunch to be finished. He'll come running when he gets hungry."

The twins seemed to accept that and pulled Arden into a conversation about their summer homework, which they had yet to complete. They begged her for help, which she couldn't deny them, but she refused to let them read her work, as they might just copy it. The conversation then changed topics to gushing about their new brooms. Apparently, they had all gotten Cleansweep Sevens, which the twins had already tried out, but Arden hadn't because she had no place to fly it without being seen. Living in Muggle London was both a blessing and a curse when you were a member of the Magical Community.

Around a half hour later, Mrs. Weasley announced that lunch was ready, and the two youngest members of the Weasley household bounded into the room. Arden recognized Ron, but he was acting very differently to how he did when she last saw him one year ago. He was very quiet, withheld, and acted much more self-conscious. The twins took great joy in exploiting their brother's embarrassment, much to the enjoyment of their sister, Ginny. Arden took note that Ginny seemed a bit cynical, but also very strong and had sympathy for her brother. She knew when enough was enough with their teasing and got them to stop by giving them a look that Arden only saw Mrs. Weasley pull off successfully. She took note not to piss her off too badly, because she was staying in Ginny's room while she was at The Burrow.

* * *

After two weeks of playing mock Quidditch matches with George, Fred, and Ron, talking about the Muggle World with Mr. Weasley, pulling pranks on Percy, helping the twins with their homework, and just spending time with the twins, it was finally time to return to Hogwarts.

The feast was normal, but they had another new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Apparently it was almost as if the position was cursed, as no one had lasted more than a year in the position since around 1956, when Dumbledore refused the position to Voldemort. Arden decided that she'd read up on jinxes and curses that could have that sort of effect on something not physical.

Two weeks into term would find Arden stood outside on the Quidditch pitch with her Cleansweep Seven in hand, waiting for orders from the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team to commence tryouts.

"Alright you lot," the captain said, walking to stand in front of the five potential chasers, "I want you to fly three laps around the field, then we'll do a bit of practice. On my mark, three, two, one, go!"

Arden mounted her broom and took off, leaning close to the handle for minimum air resistance. The laps seemed to take a longer amount of time than they really did, the competition to be in front was fierce, but Arden managed to do all right; she came in second, but she was happy with her performance.

Next section of the tryouts was being able to perform passes and get the quaffle past the keeper. Out of fifteen throws, Arden managed to get fourteen of them past the keeper. She simply watched how he played with the other people trying out, and was able to read his movements pretty well.

"Great job, everyone!" The captain said to the group, "We'll post the results of the tryouts tomorrow on the bulletin board in the common room. Be sure to check it out!"

She had gotten it. Arden was an official chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team! She noted that Cho had made seeker and looked over at her Asian roommate, standing next to her, "Well, Cho?"

Cho met her roommate's eyes with a smug, confident expression on her pretty face, "I knew that I'd get it. All the other people trying out couldn't make one lap around the field. They're lucky that I tried out."

Arden's face hardened, "Cho, don't say that, I'm sure that everyone tried their best."

"Well their best wasn't good enough, now was it?"

Arden hid her anger well by simply deciding to walk out of the common room and see what the twins were up to

* * *

That was the best decision she could've made, the twins were with Lee and planning to prank a rather rude Hufflepuff. She, apparently, got angry with them for using her preferred school owl to send a letter to Ginny. She insulted dear Ginevra, and she had never even met the dear girl.

"Any ideas, Arden?" Lee inquired. He knew that Arden's mental capabilities allowed her to think outside the box rather easily, and get around rules like it was nobody's business.

Arden thought, what would be the cleanest prank to pull…"Vanishing" her things with the twins' Muggle Magic Set would be good, but it was to conspicuous. They had already done the hair-color-changing prank too many times for it to be useful…They didn't have enough magical knowledge to pull off some that Arden came up with…The Hufflepuff insulted Ginny…That was it!

* * *

Arden had found an old charm in one of her new books that caused the victim to be forced to speak in a certain way for twenty-four hours. What way the victim spoke was up to the caster. The quartet deliberated over it for a while, eventually choosing Shakespearean Sonnets. Arden, being sat closest to the Hufflepuff table, was the one to cast it. They waited to see if it worked, it did. The girl confessed her undying love to a Slytherin boy in the elaborate and old-timey words of William Shakespeare. She got turned down, and ran out of the Hall, her face as red as a strawberry.

The quartet calmly walked out of the Great Hall before bursting out into gut-wrenching laughter at the foot of the main staircase.

"Did you see her face?" Arden was able to say before falling to the ground in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Fred was leaning on the handrail of the stairs, "Priceless!"

George calmed down enough to say, "Alright, we _have_ to do that again!"

Lee's breathing regulated itself, "To who?"

Fred grinned, "Who cares?"

* * *

_Several weeks later_:

Arden was staring angrily at one of the numerous bookcases in Hogwarts' rather expansive library. She wanted one of the books off the very top shelf, but she didn't want to risk using a levitating charm because she couldn't see her target very well. She knew how to cast the retrieval charm (accio) but she hadn't practiced it yet, so she wasn't very confident in her ability to retrieve it. The second-year had asked Madam Pince, but the unpleasant woman refused to aid Arden on her quest. Grandpa Albus had suggested that Arden read a book on Human Transfiguration, rather than a certain book on Dark Magic that he had hidden away in his personal library.

"Need some help?" Arden glanced behind herself and locked eyes with a familiar grey gaze.

Arden pointed at Cedric, "Greetings, Cedric. You're a tall person, right?"

Cedric walked up to Arden, placing his hand on her head and, keeping it steady, moved it straight across to himself, she hit just below his collar bone. "Yeah, guess I am. That or you're just short," he remarked, amused at the Ravenclaw girl's height deficiency.

Arden glowered, "I'm not short! I'm just vertically challenged!"

The Hufflepuff laughed, "What book do you need?"

"Transfiguring the Human Form," the girl informed him.

He looked around, making sure Madam Pince was out of sight range, before taking one of the chairs from a nearby table and using it as a step-stool to gain access to the top shelf. He handed the book down to Arden and put the chair back where it belonged.

"Here you are, my lady," Cedric mock-bowed to Arden.

She giggled, "Why thank you, good sir," she curtsied.

"So, why do you need that book? Isn't it too advanced for a second year?"

Arden shifted her weight uncomfortably, "I just want to read it…"

Cedric's face contorted in confusion, "Can you understand anything in it?"

The girl shrugged, "More or less, yeah."

His jaw dropped to the floor, "Really?" She nodded in response, "That's fantastic!"

She shook her head, "Not really."

"Yeah it is! You're in second year and that book has to be at least fifth or sixth year level! How can you understand it?"

She shrugged, "Sort of comes naturally to me, I guess."

Cedric's face fell into a neutral expression, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you…I don't know…Maybe…tutor me sometime? My dad always expects the highest of me, and transfiguration is difficult…"

Arden smiled, "Of course, I'd love to help!"

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the year finally arrived; Hufflepuff VS Ravenclaw. Arden's boys were rooting for her, the twins from the stands and Lee from the Commentator Booth. Cedric, on the other hand, was playing seeker for Hufflepuff.

Arden was sitting in the changing room, taking calming, deep breaths. She couldn't afford to get nervous, not today. It wasn't like in practice; she had to be completely focused. Every point counted and every second needed to be used efficiently.

The captain snapped her out of her thoughts, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ready?" Arden nodded, "Let's go."

Walking out onto the familiar Quidditch pitch seemed so surreal now that it wasn't for practice. The deafening roar of the entire school cheering for two opposing teams combined with the pressure of wanting to make Minnie and everyone in her house proud was almost suffocating. Arden swallowed a stone in her throat, she had never been this nervous in her life. But, then again, she had never been expected to perform in front of an entire school before.

They stood in the middle of the pitch, facing the other team. Cedric smiled and waved at Arden, who waved back but kept her composure. Cho shot Arden a glare upon seeing Cedric Diggory, someone whom she had spoken highly of and expressed interest in, greet the shorter witch and not her.

The captains shook hands and Madam Hooch, who was acting as the referee, walked between them, "Mount your brooms, please."

Arden rushed onto her Cleansweep Seven, carefully eyeing the other team as they straddled their brooms.

Madam Hooch blew her silver whistle and everyone shot into the sky. Fourteen students and Madam Hooch were up in the air and the game began.

As soon as Madam Hooch released the Quaffle, one of the Hufflepuff chasers dove to take it. Ravenclaw was playing on a more defensive strategy for the beginning of each game, according to their captain. '_Observe, Analyze, and Attack_', the captain's words rang loudly in Arden's ears as she observed the flying patterns between the chasers. Arden saw several openings and went to exploit them.

She stole the Quaffle mid-pass, narrowly dodged the Bludger, and scored the first 10 points of the game!

"And a brilliant steal by Ravenclaw Chaser, Arden Greyson! A wonderfully bright girl, and excellent chaser, rather attractive too-" Arden knew that Lee was kidding, but Minnie apparently didn't.

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, professor; just trying to make the commentary more entertaining."

Arden giggled, and blocked an attempt at an interception by a Hufflepuff chaser.

"Nice block by Miss Greyson, she's tearing up the sky!"

Arden decided to glance at how Cho was doing, since her teammates could handle the scoring for a bit. Cho was…showing off? What the bloody hell did she think she was doing? Was she trying to impress Cedric? This was a Quidditch match, not a mating opportunity! Arden disregarded it; hopefully they could score some more points and get ahead before Cedric spotted the snitch.

Two hours later and they were matched 100-30, in favor of Ravenclaw. Arden had scored forty of their points, a feat that she was rather proud of. If they could get another 9 goals with the Quaffle, it wouldn't matter if Hufflepuff got the snitch.

Arden was catching up to one of the opposing chasers, in possession of the Quaffle, intent on scoring on Ravenclaw.

"And Diggory seems to have spotted the snitch!" Lee called, "He's going into a dive, Chang seems to not care…Chang, get your head in the game!"

It was over before the Quaffle was even thrown, Cedric caught the snitch.

Arden, extremely disappointed, slowly glided down and landed on the pitch. As was customary, the losing team shook hands with all members of the winning team. Cedric hung back and hugged Arden.

"Sorry that you had to play with her," he apologized, knowing that Cho's showing off was purely the reason that they lost. She seemed much more intent on providing a show than actually playing the game, "If I was captain, I wouldn't tolerate that. She'd be off the team in a heartbeat."

Arden gave him a sad smile, "Maybe you will be one day. You were brilliant."

"I was brilliant? Me? All I did was spot and catch one ball. Who scored forty points on us in her first game? You're an amazing Chaser, my friend!" He clapped her on the back.

Arden shoved his arm off playfully, "Yeah, because being seeker is so easy!" she commented sarcastically.

"Arden, come on, team meeting!" the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain called from across the field.

"Coming!" the brunette faced Cedric, "Talk to you later. We still on for next week in the library?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah. See you then!"

Their captain paced back and forth in front of Cho, who was blocked from escaping by the other five members of their team, "How could you do this to us? We trusted you with the most important position on the team! You were supposed to be playing the game, not advertising a bloody broom! What the hell did you think you were doing? How could you do that to us?" the captain stopped pacing to glare Cho in the eye, daring her to answer.

Cho sat up, looked around herself, and said, "No comment."

"Cho, you can't be serious."

"No comment."

* * *

"Fred, did you see Arden at the pitch today?" George asked from his bed. They had long since left dinner and completed their homework. Fred was in the middle of getting ready for bed, George had done so already and Lee was in their bathroom.

"Yeah, I did, George. I was at the game with you, remember?" Fred snarkily replied, taking off his shirt and throwing it into the laundry hamper that he and George shared.

George scoffed, "Smart arse. No, I meant after the game. She was getting rather close with a certain Hufflepuff seeker. I saw them hug."

Fred, confusedly, asked, "So? She hugs us all the time."

George shook his head, "Not so much me and Lee as she does you."

"What's your point?" Fred walked to his brother's bed and stood before him, arms crossed over his bare chest.

George sat up, "My point is, if you like this girl like I think you do," he poked Fred in the chest, "Do something about it soon."

Fred brushed his brother's hand away with his own, scoffing, "I don't like her like that, George."

* * *

Fred and George met up with Arden the Friday before the next Quidditch match, which was Ravenclaw VS Gryffindor. They sat her down by one of the windowsills on the sixth floor and looked at each other, seemingly nervous about something.

Arden, on the other hand, was very calm, but the twins being nervous made her nervous, "Is everything all right; George, Fred?" she inquired, knowing that neither of them could lie to her.

Fred took Arden's right hand in his, "Arden, we want to apologize for something…"

George took her left hand, "You might not know this yet but…"

The two gingers in front of her looked at each other, then back at her, to each other, and back at her once more before quickly releasing her hands and simultaneously exclaiming, "We're going to kick your arse tomorrow in the game!"

Arden stood up, her mouth agape in both astonishment and slight anger, "Oh, if you think that Gryffindor is going to win tomorrow, you're sorely mistaken!"

George smirked, "With little miss show-off as your seeker, I'd like to see you try!"

Fred laughed, "What's she going to do; court the snitch into her hands?"

Arden blushed, knowing they were probably right.

* * *

Arden tore through the sky, attempting to get the Quaffle before it got too close to their keeper. She succeeded and was weaving around the pitch, trying to make it to the opposite set of hoops.

"Arden, over here!" One of her teammates called, but Arden knew if she tried to pass then that they would be back to square one. The match was tied 50-50, and Arden wanted to push Ravenclaw up just a tad more. She hadn't looked at Cho yet, not wanting to disappoint herself. The girl had been doing decently well in their practices, but as they hadn't had a game since Hufflepuff, they weren't too sure if she would just be showing off again.

The twins had the perfect opportunity to hit the Bludgers at her several times throughout the course of the game, but they couldn't seem to do it. Sad, Arden thought, that the twins couldn't separate their emotions from their competitive performance. But, she supposed, that's how some people were, not that there was anything bad with it. In fact, it probably made them more sensitive and empathetic, instead of harsh and logical, like she was.

Arden snapped herself out of her thoughts and focused on the game. She had made it past the majority of the threats on the Gryffindor team and lined herself up with the hoops. Watching the keeper's movements earlier on had really paid off, she knew just where to throw it. A hard fake left but throw more right, the Quaffle would fly almost directly center while he blocked left. Some Gryffindors lived up to the stereotype, and Oliver Wood was one of them.

"An impressive final goal from Arden Greyson just as Chang catches the snitch! Ravenclaw wins 210-50!" Lee announced.

* * *

The rest of the Quidditch matches throughout the year didn't go very well. Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff (the twins said it was their revenge for Arden), Slytherin won against Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, which meant that Slytherin got the Quidditch Cup…again…

* * *

It was late March and Arden was sitting alone in Grandpa Albus' office, waiting for him and Minnie to actually speak to her. They had cast a muting charm over her ears so that she couldn't heart what they were discussing directly in front of her. She swung her legs, which still didn't reach the floor, back and forth to entertain herself. While people watching was a nice pastime now and again, people watching in dead silence was excruciatingly boring.

Finally, they lifted the charm and addressed her. "Sorry about that, my dear. We needed to finalize some of the finer details before coming to you with our decision," Grandpa Albus apologized, sitting with his hands folded at his desk.

Arden smirked, "And you couldn't have done that before inviting me up?"

"Touché."

Minerva was stood next to Grandpa Albus' desk, her hands folded in front of her, "Arden, as you most likely know, you have a talent for Transfiguration. I believe that you've been helping a certain Cedric Diggory with his work."

Arden nodded, "Yeah, is this about what I think it's about?" she turned her stunned gaze on Grandpa Albus, "Is that why you wanted me to read that book on Human Transfiguration?"

He nodded, "Indeed."

* * *

"Animagus Training? Arden, that's bloody brilliant!" Fred hugged her and spun his closest female friend in a circle.

George stole her from his brother and gave her a hug of his own, "It's more than brilliant! It's fantastic!"

Lee added, "Absolutely astounding, I'd say!"

"Do you know what form you'll take?" Fred asked.

Arden laughed, "Boys, boys, calm yourselves. We don't even know if I'm capable of doing it! No, I don't know my form yet. That comes much later, several months into the training, after taking quite a few absolutely dreadful potions." She locked gazes with all three of them with an unfathomably serious expression, "You have to promise to keep this a secret, ok? No one, and I mean no one, can know about this."

All three of the boys crossed their hearts, "We promise," they each said in turn.

* * *

Three spring birthdays came and went so quickly that Arden didn't even notice it was the end of term. Looking over her loot of presents that she had gotten for Hanukkah and her birthday, Arden was surprised that her second year had gone by so quickly. She had gotten a Weasley sweater (midnight blue with a silver A on it), fudge, as well as an invitation to return next summer from Mrs. Weasley. The twins and Lee had gotten her books, magic bath bombs that made the water change color and play music of your choice, and toys for Mercutio. Minnie got her clothes and sweets, and Grandpa Albus got her books and sweets. She supposed that she was an easy person to buy presents for, which wasn't a bad thing at all.

Their brand new Defense teacher had quit, saying something about trouble back home in Ireland.

As she walked to eat her final meal at Hogwarts until next term, Arden pondered something that had been bugging her for a while. If she had done her math correctly, Harry Potter would be joining the ranks of Hogwarts students next term. It had been ten years since Voldemort was 'vanquished', so that would make that one-year-old baby eleven that year. Would Harry be good, as a majority of the Wizarding population believed him to be? Or would he be the next Dark Lord, like so many of the Death Eaters hoped he would be?

Whatever the case, Arden thought as she reached the doors to the Great Hall, next year was sure to be interesting.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Well that's that, the end of Arden's Second Year has finally come! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing! **_

_**Well, see you, and Harry, in the next chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! Sorry that this chapter is short, but I have finals this week and Arden went on vacation to let me study. I have outlined about ten chapters ahead, so we'll be good for updates over summer._**

**_For those of you who don't know, I have published an outtakes story for this fanfic. I'm hoping, when I get done with finals, to update that more often. It'll have any ideas or situations that don 't exactly apply to this story, but involve Arden and another character or two in some way. Right now, I have a rather sad but strange mini-story involving the Weasleys on the twins' eleventh birthday. So, yeah…Go check that out and review pretty please! _**

**_ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_ULTIMATE SHOUTOUT GOES TO MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT BETA CiciWeezil! Check her out! She's one of the best people ever and if you're reading this, CiciWeezil, HELLO AND HUGS! *hugs*_**

**_MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: littleapwing, IAreGandalf, attlantica, Raingirl4513, and Applejax XD! Thank you all so much for reviewing! You're all amazing! _**

**_Reply time:_**

**_littleapwing: Thank you, I plan to!_**

**_IAreGandalf: In response to your first review, I am an American Jew, and I know several Rabbis who refer to it as a menorah. I know the 'true' term is hannukiah, but for colloquialism purposes I used menorah. In response to your second review: thank you! I love writing this story!_**

**_attlantica: I have plans that I feel like you're going to have a major love-hate relationship with *evil laughter*_**

**_Raingirl4513: All of your questions shall be answered, eventually! :D_**

**_Applejax XD: They will be in the next chapter, don't worry. This chapter was a bit more character development for Arden than anything._**

**_Shout outs for favoriting go to: IAreGandalf, Williukea, kiralol101, littleapwing, and yerawizardkari! You all get huggles and candy!_**

**_Shout outs for following go to: AJ magics, IAreGandalf, Lizunn, Mrs. Mercer-Torretto-Malfoy, Nameless-dono, SpiritofaWaterGoddess, Williukea, canis3, greencomputer612, likethewordish, littleapwing, and yerawizardkari! You all get hugs from Fluffy and candy from the trolley!_**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter!_**

* * *

Arden walked around the deserted halls of Hogwarts, attempting to entertain herself while Minnie and Grandpa Albus were in a staff meeting. She had been staying with Minnie at Hogwarts for about one week; it had been three since school ended. The landlord found several mice nests in the walls on the bottom floors, so they evacuated the building for fumigation. She'd used the map to find ways out of the castle and into Hogsmeade several times now, and she'd quickly grown tired of the small town (as she had no money to spend, going down there was pointless). Madam Pince didn't let her into the library, and Grandpa Albus was almost always busy so she couldn't use his library. Her summer homework had been finished since Monday, it was now Friday; she was losing her mind.

Hours later, McGonagall found her goddaughter laying on the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, her legs hooked over the table and her head dangling towards the ground.

"Arden, what's wrong?" Minerva asked, knowing that her goddaughter only got into that position when she couldn't think.

Arden looked at Minerva, her amber eyes dull and her face expressionless, "Bored."

The older witch shook her head, tsking her tongue as she said, "Well, get up. We're leaving."

Arden swung herself right-side up, excited, "No more Hogwarts? We're going home?"

"Not exactly, you know how professors have to go talk to Muggleborns and explain what Hogwarts is and such?" Arden nodded, seeing where this conversation was going.

* * *

Minerva let go of Arden's hand after apparating into an alleyway, away from Muggle eyes. She looked down at her goddaughter, who was gasping for air and trying not to puke. She hated apparating.

"You alright, dear?" Minnie asked in concern, bending down to look Arden in the eyes and make sure she wasn't splinched.

Arden nodded, "Yeah, think so." She picked up the bag that she dropped, full of books to read while she waited. Minerva said that they might be there for a while, and let her into Grandpa Albus' room to get something to read while she waited, lending her the undetectable extension charmed purse. Arden chose several books, one of them being Hogwarts: A History, just on the long shot that there was something that she missed in her first numerous read-throughs of the book.

The two witches walked out of the alleyway and down the street, each dressed in Muggle clothes so as to not attract attention. McGonagall chose to wear black slacks, a tasteful red blouse, and a gold locket. Her black hair was pulled into its trademark bun, out of her face. Arden was wearing a loose, off the shoulder white t-shirt that said "I'm really a unicorn" with a pair of acid-wash jeans and a pair of white and blue trainers. Her, now hip-length, curly, dark chocolate locks were left alone.

They finally reached the house. Minerva changed into her animagus form and hopped on a windowsill to check that they were there. She looked at Arden and nodded, running behind a bush to change back. Arden walked to the door and knocked, Minerva running to stand next to her before the door opened.

A tall brunet man opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Minerva put on her very friendliest smile, "Yes, I am here to speak to the Granger family? It's concerning Hermione."

The man looked concerned, glanced backwards at, presumably, his wife or daughter, and replied, "Is she in trouble? Is this about her…abilities?" he asked in a hushed tone.

The elder witch nodded, "May we come in?"

The man said, "Yes, please do!" and hurried the two witches inside.

A young girl with wild brown hair ran up to her father, "Dad, who are they?"

The man placed his hand on her shoulder, "They're here about your special talents, Hermione. They know what's going on."

Hermione looked up at the two strangers with wide brown eyes, "You really know?" Minerva nodded, causing Hermione to smile, "Thank god, I was worried something was wrong with me." The girl walked back into the sitting room to join her parents.

Minerva held Arden back from following them and whispered, "Arden, why don't you talk to Hermione. I'll talk with her parents and get them used to the idea." Arden nodded and followed Minerva into the sitting room, where they saw Mr. Granger talking to Mrs. Granger in hushed voices. They stopped when they saw the two witches walk in.

Mrs. Granger stood up and met them halfway, "You can explain what's going on with Hermione?"

Minerva affirmed, "Yes, but I would like Arden," she gestured to the thirteen year-old, "to explain it to Hermione ad I'll explain it to you. I feel that would be the most efficient route. I can answer any of your questions, and Arden can answer Hermione's."

The family looked back and forth between one another and the two women, but Hermione walked over to Arden, "Can we talk in my room?"

* * *

"I'm a witch? That can't be! Witches are fake, fairy tales, like ghosts and dragons!" Hermione, flustered, exclaimed, pacing in front of Arden, who was sat on her bed.

Arden smiled, "Oh, they're real too. As are Mermaids, Centaurs, Phoenixes-"

Hermione put her hands over her ears, "No, it can't be!"

Arden shook her head, "It is, it's very real. You're part of our world, one of us."

Hermione stopped pacing and looked Arden straight in the eyes, "Prove it," she demanded.

Arden took her purse off of her shoulder, "See this purse? It has an undetectable extension charm on it. That means that I can store anything of any size and any quantity of anything in here and it will never get full." The purse itself was rather small, barely bigger than an 8.5''/11'' sheet of parchment. Arden pulled eight books out of it, causing Hermione's eyes to widen and her jaw to drop.

"That can't be!" she ran over and opened the purse, it looked completely normal. She backed up and pulled her set of twelve encyclopedias off the bookshelf, "Can I try with these?"

"Of course," Arden laughed, hopping off the bed and bringing her purse to the curious girl.

After all twelve books were inside the purse, Hermione opened it and saw just what she had before, the purse looked completely normal and empty. "Where did my books go?" she asked, concerned.

Arden reached into the purse up to her shoulder and started, one by one, pulling the books out. Hermione was astounded and amazed.

* * *

Minerva and Arden had successfully delivered the letter and the Grangers agreed to send Hermione to Hogwarts. The two were about to leave when Hermione ran over to Arden, "Wait! Can I ask you something…in private?"

Arden said, "Of course," and followed the younger girl to a room away from the adults. "Everything alright? I know we dropped a lot on you today," Arden stated, seeing the girl's obvious distress.

Hermione, uncomfortably, shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "Um…I…I'm not very well liked by a lot of people. I was wondering…are people in the Magical World more…accepting?"

Arden's face fell, "What do you mean? Bullying?" Hermione nodded, looking away from Arden. Arden looked in the direction where Minnie stood with the adult Muggles, and back at Hermione, "You know what, Hermione? I was raised in both worlds because my guardian thought it best for me to see both sides of the spectrum, give me a bit of perspective. I got bullied a lot too, when I was younger than you and attending Muggle school. So, I feel that I have a good basis to say that the Magical World is much more accepting than the Muggle World. And you know what else?" She reached into her purse and pulled out two books, Hogwarts: A History and a book on the Magical World and its history with the Muggle World. "Here," she handed them to Hermione, "You like reading and learning, right? Give them back to me when you're done. Just, don't let anyone other than your parents see them, yeah?"

Hermione shook her head, "Why are you giving them to me?"

Arden smiled, "We're friends, right?"

* * *

A few days later, Arden made her way up to the Owlery with a letter in hand for a Mr. Harry James Potter. She was rather excited that he was finally coming to Hogwarts. By no means was she about to freak out about it. No, she was curious as to which house the famous boy would be placed in. Some followers of Voldemort believed that Harry was to be the next Dark wizard and were prepared to switch alliances should he present himself as such, others believed that he was "the chosen one", and then there were those like Arden who didn't care either way. Not to say that Arden wouldn't fight against Harry should he be inherently evil, she would. But, until such a time came, Arden had more important things to worry about; like her feelings for a Mr. Fred Weasley.

Arden called down one of the more reliable Hogwarts Screech owls and tied the letter to its leg. While she watched fly away, she leaned against one of the huge, arches and pondered her growing emotions for the ginger Gryffindor. She knew that she had some sort of emotional attachment beyond that of what she felt for Lee, George, and Cedric. But what sort of feelings did she have for Fred? Fred was her best friend. Fred was the one who came up with all the best prank ideas. Fred was the one who chided Lee whenever he said something stupid to her. Fred was the one who made sure that she didn't work too hard for one of their pranks. Fred was the one who would do anything for his family and his friends. Fred was the one who gave the best hugs in the world. Fred was the one whose eyes she could stare into and lose herself in their brown depths for all eternity. Fred was the one whose smile could light up all of Hogwarts' Grounds on its murkiest days. Fred was the one who could make her smile just by seeing him happy. Fred was the one whose laugh could warm up even the coldest of souls. Fred was…Fred, and Fred was wonderful.

Arden groaned and laid her head against the well-worn walls of the Owlery in both frustration and elation. It had taken her two years to realize it, how could she have been so blind? She…she…she _liked_ Fred Weasley. She had a crush on her best friend.

* * *

Arden shifted uncomfortably in her seat in Minnie's office. The woman was working on her lesson plans for next term and Arden was supposed to be helping her work out the scheduling issues, as she was very proficient at organization. She wanted to help her godmother, she really truly did, but she couldn't seem to focus. Her mind was buzzing with a million and one situations for what could happen if she confessed to Fred. She didn't want to be thinking about it, but she couldn't seem to help it. It was as if someone took out all of her sensibilities and replaced them with extremely high dosages of estrogen, oxytocin, and serotonin. All she could think about was him, he made her happy, but they weren't even together.

Minerva seemed to notice that Arden had stopped working and something was wrong. She laid down her quill gently, "All right," she stood up and walked around her desk to sit next to the thirteen-year-old, "What's wrong?"

Arden shook her head, "Nothing".

The professor didn't seem to buy it, "Arden, I've known you for your entire life. I know when you're lying to me. Either you tell me or I'm going to march you right down to Severus' office and get some veritaserum."

Arden bit her lip, not wanting to say anything, but she knew that Minnie was right. She figured, of all people, she'd rather Snape not find out, "Ok, I might have…" she gestured with her hands in a sort of random motion, "Feelings for…someone, and I don't know what to do," she leaned down and covered her face with her hair in utter embarrassment.

McGonagall, however, was staring in shock at her. This was not ok. Arden was still a little three-year-old, right? When did she start feeling things for boys? When did Arden stop being her innocent little baby? She shook her head as if to clear it, she was being ridiculous. Of course Arden was growing up, she knew that; Arden had started puberty last spring. This was only natural.

Minerva cleared her throat, "Well, that was a bit unexpected. Ok, who is it?" Arden muttered something unintelligible, "I'm sorry, who was that?"

Arden lifted her face from her hands, "Fred."

The older woman gave a pitying look, "Oh, dear, come here." She hugged Arden and rubbed her back in soothing circles. She knew, from watching it happen for years on end, that having a crush on a friend was the worst sort of internal conflict and could cause some serious emotional damage. One wrong move and the friendship was out the window.

Arden buried her face in Minerva's cloak, upset because she didn't want to feel things for Fred, it would just complicate things. Arden needed to be in control, and emotions were not in her power to manipulate. "Why do I have to have feelings for Fred, of all people?" she asked her godmother.

The adult sighed, "I don't know, sweetie, but it could be worse."

"How?"

"You could have feelings for a Muggle."

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing! _**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! I FEEL TERRIBLE! I've had to put this story on hold for a bit, I was busy readjusting to living at home, unpacking and such...BUT ARDEN IS BACK! Oh, by the way, for those of you who care, it was my birthday today! I was at the beach ALL day...I got major sunburn to prove it (in so much pain right now...)_**

**_For those of you who don't know, I have published an outtakes story for this fanfic. I'm hoping to update that more often. It'll have any ideas or situations that don 't exactly apply to this story, but involve Arden and another character or two in some way. So, yeah…Go check that out and review pretty please! _**

**_ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_ULTIMATE SHOUTOUT GOES TO MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT BETA CiciWeezil! Check her out! She's one of the best people ever and if you're reading this, CiciWeezil, HELLO AND HUGS! *hugs*_**

**_MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: attlantica, Raingirl4513, Applejax XD, and Guest! YourMom gets a special shout out known as the "Random Troll With Horrid Grammar" shout out!_**

**_Reply time:_**

**_attlantica: To answer your first question: Yes, that is specifically why I included that. I want to incorporate as much from the HP cannon as possible. Yes, you will have a major love-hate relationship with what I have planned, especially in the upcoming years. Arden's third year will be atrocious, for her specifically. _**

**_Raingirl4513: Yes, I have read all of the "Secrets from Rowling" on Pottermore more times than I can count. I love all of the HP cannon. I shall endeavor to update quickly. Now that I'm out of school, and I've readjusted to living at home, I have a lot of free time. _**

**_Applejax XD: Here you go, sorry for the wait! :-D_**

**_Guest: Thank you, sorry for the wait!_**

**_Shout outs for favoriting go to: Lady of the Clouds27, NerdyGertiee, PlainJaneJaida, boomcee, dommiestorm13, ipromiseilied, and sojun! You all get hugs from Hagrid!_**

**_Shout outs for following go to: ArcticIllustrator, Hip2BSquare, _****_Lady of the Clouds27, _****_NerdyGertiee, ObsessedNerd22, _****_PlainJaneJaida, SpiritofaWaterGoddess, bartholemew, boomcee, courtcourtawrs07, doomiestorm13, dreamsmadereality, eschnipke, mausipu, and sojun! You all get kisses from _****_pretty Veela people!_**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter! _**

* * *

Arden was laying on the rug next to a pile of books in Dumbledore's office, reading her most recent letter from none other than Mr. George Weasley himself. He and Fred had, apparently, told Ron that he had to fight off a troll, or something of the sort, to get sorted. They wanted her to play along whenever she got to the Burrow, which wouldn't be until the last two weeks of break. George had no idea how lucky he was; Arden hated to admit it, but felt envious of him. He got to spend all day, every day, with his twin brother goofing around, and she was stuck at Hogwarts with nothing to do.

It had been almost three weeks since school let out, yet Arden and Minerva hadn't yet left Hogwarts. One would think that after so long the fumigation would be completed, but it seemed that Muggle Exterminators were even more incompetent than they had first thought. One of the newer exterminators decided that it would be a good idea to light a cigarette inside their flat. Needless to say, it did not end well for him or the building. The fire burned everything. Minerva was assured that Benningham Towers would replace everything. Obviously, some things couldn't be replaced. Until their flat was repaired, which could take up to two months, Arden and Minerva were stuck at Hogwarts.

The brunette was about to write a letter back to the twins when Dumbledore walked in, followed closely by a furious Minerva, "Albus, it's been days and he hasn't written back, something must be wrong," her Godmother griped.

"Professor McGonagall," Grandpa Albus said, subtly reminding her of her position, "Calm down. For the last time, I'm taking care of it. Arden," the elderly wizard caught her watching the exchange, "I have an errand I need you to run for me."

* * *

"Harry freaking Potter thinks he's so special. Oh look at me, I'm Harry Potter. I like to inconvenience others by not replying to my Hogwarts letter because I'm special. I want a million delivered to me at once so that I can swim in my success because I'm Harry Potter. I want everyone at Hogwarts to know that I'm attending because I'm a bloody celebrity," Arden mocked the boy as she sent the thousandth letter through the floo. Apparently, floos couldn't take more than three letters at a time, and Arden had to send well over a thousand to this boy's house. His poor Aunt and Uncle having to deal with all the letters everywhere, poor Muggles indeed.

Arden, after having spent several hours sending letters through the floo, gladly made her way down to Minnie's rooms. She silently prayed that Harry Potter would send his response sooner, rather than later. If she had to see one more letter addressed to Mr. Harry James Potter, she was going to go crazier than a boggart in a room full of panphobics.

Upon reaching her godmother's chambers, Arden collapsed on her bed, more aggravated than exhausted. She stared up at the ceiling and contemplated multiple aspects of her upcoming year. She would have three extra classes (she had chosen Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes), on top of her seven class workload, plus helping the twins plan pranks, add in Quidditch practice, and tutoring Cedric, Arden was going to have one heck of a year ahead of her.

While she was zoning out, Mercutio, the ever dutiful feline, wanted his mistress to get some fresh air. He decided that meowing repeatedly next to her Cleansweep 7 would get her attention. What ended up happening, however was Arden got annoyed with his serenade and ordered him out of the room, she wanted to sleep.

* * *

Severus Snape held himself in high regard as a man of solitude. He never looked at any other woman in quite the same way that he looked at Lily Evans (he refused to acknowledge that she ever lost enough brain cells to marry James Potter, much less bear his spawn). On top of this, he was an ex-death eater, thus he had no friends to invite over. His house was rather void of decorum, as he barely spent any time in it. So, needless to say, he was rather surprised to find his colleague and her goddaughter, one of his students, laden with a large, heavy-looking, knapsack, stood on his doorstep the evening of July 29th.

Snape sneered, "Minerva, what a surprise…How can I help you?" He glared at Arden, daring her with his gaze to make a sound.

McGonagall pushed her glasses up further on her nose with her index finger, "Good evening, Severus. May we come in?"

The hook-nosed man leered down at the women, "Of course," he stepped back and gestured them, rather sarcastically, to walk into his abode.

Minerva strode in as if she owned the place. Arden, contrarily, walked as if a bomb would go off if she stepped out of line. She was by no means afraid of Snape; her childhood experiences with him reinforced her trust in the man. She was cautious, not wanting to offend her professor, but still needing to tail her godmother and obey her Grandpa Albus' orders.

What met Arden's gaze, as she stepped into the old house, was a bleak sitting room, lined with a seemingly endless supply of books. Arden, seeing the vast amount of books, gave her potions professor a pleading look that would seem better fit on a starving puppy than a thirteen year-old girl. He gave a great sigh of aggravation. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before gesturing with his free hand for Arden to go through his bookshelves. Her pleading expression quickly morphed into one of pure joy, her smile lighting up the dank and dimly lit room.

"Thank you, Professor," Arden grinned as she scampered off to the far corner to begin her search for a book she hadn't already read, leaving the adults to discuss the matter at hand.

With another sigh of agitation, Snape collapsed next to the transfiguration professor on the threadbare couch. Minerva smirked, "You know you might not be getting some of those books back. She has a bad habit of keeping ones she likes, particularly dark ones."

"Surely you didn't come here to let your godchild run wild in my sitting room," Severus commented.

The older woman shook her head, "Albus needs you to run an errand for him."

"What could he possibly want this time?" the man questioned.

"Harry Potter's family has run to a Muggle hotel in this town; the Railview Hotel. Do you know of it?"

"Of course, what does he need me to do for precious Potter?" Snape spit the name as if it was poison.

McGonagall's gaze caught her goddaughter curled up next to a doorway on the far side of the room. "Arden, dear, come here. I need the letters," she called out. The amber-eyed teen, grudgingly, stood up and gave her godmother the knapsack and immediately returned to her spot by the door and continuing the book from where she left off. Minerva opened the knapsack, revealing it to be stuffed to bursting with letters, all addressed to:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

Snape's scowl deepened, "He wishes me to act as a postman?"

* * *

Arden looked happily at her packed trunk, locked and loaded with everything she needed for the upcoming year. She and Minnie had gone to Diagon Alley the prior week to pick up her new books and a few other odds and ends, all of which were locked in her trunk. Mercutio was tucked away in his cage, ready for travel. Arden tugged everything over near the fireplace in her godmother's rooms, a new supply of floo powder laid on the mantle. "Minnie, I'm ready," she called out, itching to get to the Burrow and see her friends. As much as she loved Hogwarts, she quickly grew bored of exploring the castle and its grounds without her friends.

The elder witch quickly appeared, seeming to have forgotten that Arden would be heading to the Burrow that day. "Do you have everything? Your Hogsmeade form, clothes, books, homework?" she started listing as she, herself, checked everything.

Arden giggled, "Yes, Minnie. I'll be fine, really. I'm coming back in two weeks anyway! I couldn't have left anything at the flat."

Minerva tsked her tongue, "Yes, dear, but if you need anything you'll have to have me owl it over, which could take a while."

Arden sighed, "Trust me, I think I have everything."

"Before you go, what are you going to do about Fred?"

The younger girl blushed deeply, "Well…um…that's a good question that…definitely deserves my deep consideration to answer…"

"Arden…"

"I don't know!" she cried, her hands finding her hair and mussing it in exasperation, "What do I do? I like him, I know I do, but…this is Fred! He's my best friend and I don't want to ruin what we have!"

Minerva hugged the flustered girl, "Breathe, love," she pulled back and wise green eyes met confused amber orbs, "Calm down, first off. Now then," she pulled back, "I would say the best thing to do would be to not do anything. If he doesn't like you the way you like him, then there's nothing you can do to change that, and it's best he doesn't find out how you feel. If he does like you the way you like him, then you can act on it and see what happens."

Arden nodded, "So what you're saying is to wait until I can tell if he likes me?"

Minerva smiled, "Exactly."

Arden frowned, "This is so complicated."

* * *

"Arden~!" the twins cheered as she stepped out of the fireplace. Fred trapped her in a hug, causing her to blush ever so slightly. She fit perfectly in his arms, barely reaching his chin. She needed to get a handle on her hormones, and soon. Maybe there was a spell for it? She also was a little smug; she did get taller over summer. Before, she barely reached Fred's Adam's apple; now she was up to his chin.

"We missed you! How was your summer? Your letters didn't give away much," Fred commented, letting her go.

George agreed, "Yeah, what was with that?"

Arden shuffled her feet uncomfortably, "Sorry, I have no excuse…I just wasn't doing anything interesting enough to tell you about. This summer was extremely boring on my end."

Fred shook his head, "So? You gush to us about books and such anyway."

"Don't be an artless pignut," George joked, shoving Arden playfully.

Arden's face dropped to be dead serious, "An artless pignut? You disappoint me, George; thou loggerheaded, rump-fed, hugger-mugger!"

Fred gasped and looked between his brother and best friend. George, on the other hand was smirking, "Say that to mine face, thou fobbing, elf-skinned, harpy!"

Arden's jaw set in a mocking grin, "I did, thou weedy, tickle-brained, varlot."

"Oi, oi, what's with the name calling?" Mr. Weasley came in, standing between Arden and George.

Fred laughed, "Dad, it's alright. George and Arden were just playing a game. We call each other a different combination of insults from this list that Arden gave to us in first-year."

George reinforced his brother's explanation, "Yeah, dad, it's a lot of fun."

Arden crossed her arms in a mocking manner, speaking to Fred, "You would think it fun, thou yeasty, urchin snouted, wagtail."

She had successfully baited him into their game as well, "Don't go there, thou puny, milk-livered, minnow!"

Arthur Weasley shook his head, throwing his arms up in exasperation, "I give up."

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing! _**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! ….*cringes* I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S BEEN LIKE 3 WEEKS! I GET IT! I'M SORRY~ Arden just didn't want to cooperate with me lately, OK? _**

**_For those of you who don't know, I have published an outtakes story for this fanfic. I'm hoping to update that more often. It'll have any ideas or situations that don 't exactly apply to this story, but involve Arden and another character or two in some way. So, yeah…Go check that out and review pretty please! _**

**_ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_ULTIMATE SHOUTOUT GOES TO MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT BETA CiciWeezil! Check her out! She's one of the best people ever and if you're reading this, CiciWeezil, HELLO AND HUGS! *hugs*_**

**_MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: Acidic Rose, GraceEliza21, Applejax XD, Cynder2013, and Raingirl4513! Thank you all for reviewing, it makes my little heart sing!_**

**_Reply time: _**

**_Acidic Rose: I like Cedric too~ and thanks again for trying to help._**

**_GraceEliza21: Thank you! I love my story too! _**

**_Applejax XD: Thanks, my friend/beta, CiciWeezil, sent me a "Make your own Shakespeare Insults" list that I've been using; glad that you're enjoying them!_**

**_Cynder2013: To answer your question: The reason that Arden didn't notice is the same reason that Minnie didn't notice, when she's the one that wrote it in the first place, and the same reason that Dumbledore (seemingly) didn't notice until like book 6; plot. It would mess with the plot of the entire series for me to have anyone notice Harry's living situation, so I've elected to have Arden not notice. _**

**_Raingirl4513: Your wish has been granted!_**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter!_**

* * *

Dinner at the Burrow was…different, to say the least. Ron didn't verbally indicate it, but he insisted on sitting next to Arden, as he pushed George out of the way to sit next to the brunette. His ears were candy-apple red as he interrogated her about anything and everything to do with her life, interests, and what house she thought he'd be in. She, of course, said that he seemed to be a mix between a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff, but he leaned more towards Gryffindor, for sure. That comment seemed to depress the eleven-year old, as he didn't ask another question after that. Was he hoping to get into Ravenclaw and be with her? Arden shook her head, no, that couldn't be true…could it?

After dinner, the twins each linked arms with Arden and skipped up to their room, singing the Hogwarts school song on their way. They all sat facing each other and began planning out the next year of pranks, and even some pranking products. Arden had suggested that they plan, at least most, of their normal, non-revenge seeking, pranks in advance, giving them more time to prep for them.

"Alright, so I think after we douse the potions classroom with Doxy-attractive perfume, I say we charm the Slytherin table's chairs to vibrate and do a little dance for us," Arden suggested, smirking at what could happen with the dancing chairs.

Fred face-palmed, "Arden, dear, as smart as you are, you suck at coming up with good pranks."

She pouted, "What do you mean I suck at coming up with pranks?"

George patted her shoulder, "Nothing personal, love. You're just better at planning and overseeing the execution than you are at coming up with pranking ideas."

The girl sighed, saddened that her best friends (one of which she had a rather large crush on) believed her incapable of being mischievous. Then, a thought occurred to her. Yes, she would prank them! That would force them to have to listen to her pranking ideas! Now, to come up with a good prank, she thought as the twins carried on planning before her. She leaned back on her hands, looking up at the high ceiling in the bedroom. It would have to be something they had never done before, completely unique in its execution…What to do….what to do…Eureka! Now how to put this into practice…Well, first she would need some supplies.

**_Phase 1: The Owl_**

The next morning, Arden practically skipped down to the kitchen. She was going to start Phase 1 of her seven-phase plan for pranking the twins.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley!" Arden chipperly greeted, beaming at the mother of her victims.

Molly smiled back, flipping a pancake over, "Good morning, dear, you're up early. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. Thanks again for letting me stay."

Molly patted her cheek, "Any time, love. You're always welcome."

"Is there anything I can do to help you make breakfast?"

The ginger woman nodded, "Yes, would you mind going out to the chicken coop and getting me a basket of eggs? I used up the ones we had inside making the pancakes."

"Of course!" Arden picked up the old wicker basket next to the door, "Be back in a jiff."

"Here you are, Mrs. Weasley!" Arden handed her the basket filled to the brim with eggs. Resting on top of the eggs, Arden laid a flower crown she had woven out of daisies she found growing outside of the coop.

"Arden, this lovely! Is this for me?" The woman asked, picking up the flower crown.

"Of course, all matriarchs need a crown," Arden commented, shifting anxiously from one foot to the other.

The Weasley family matriarch grinned and kissed Arden on the cheek, "That was very sweet of you, dear. Thank you," she placed the crown on her head, it was a perfect fit.

"Is there anything else I can do to help, Mrs. Weasley?" Arden asked.

"Not at all, dear. Unless you want to go wake everyone up?"

Arden nodded, "I can do that." She ran up the stairs, first heading to Ginny's room. She woke the girl up by hitting her face with a pillow and yelling, "WAKE UP, GINEVRA," knowing how much the youngest Weasley hated being called by her full name.

The ginger girl awoke with a jolt, hitting Arden in retaliation with her own pillow. After a few minutes, Ginny jumped out of bed to get dressed.

Arden headed for Percy's room, unsurprised to see him already dressed and waiting for someone to fetch him.

Next was Ron, he was the deepest sleeper out of the entire Weasley family. How would she wake him up? An idea occurred to her, and she ran for the bathroom. She filled a cup with cold water and confidently walked to his bedside. She splashed his face with the water and ran for it, all the way to the twins' bedroom.

Arden woke them normally, by jumping on Fred's bed, than George's, while singing the most annoying song she knew in the most obnoxious voice she could make.

After ensuring they were awake, Arden skipped down the stairs and sat at the table in her spot next to Fred's. She made sure Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking before starting the next phase of her plan.

**_Phase 2: Spice of Life_**

She pulled some extra-strength duct tape from her back pocket and placed a small strip on the opening of the faucet, making sure it was secure and wouldn't fly off when the water was turned on full blast.

After that, Arden reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of Extreme Death Sauce (a hot sauce that rated about 1,500,000 on the Muggle Scovile scale) and dripped several drops into Fred's and George's pumpkin juice glasses. She made sure to stir the glasses with her fork, and then dropped it "by accident" on the ground.

"Mrs. Weasley, I dropped my fork…" Arden said, feigning embarrassment.

The mother turned to Arden, "Not a problem, love. Here's a clean one," she said, giving the brunette one from their cutlery drawer.

Just as Arden was halfway into her breakfast, the rest of the Weasley children joined them. Fred and George sat at their spots at the table, Ron next to Arden, and Ginny across from her. The first thing the twins did was wolf down their pancakes, getting into discussion with Arden about their History of Magic essay and Arden's upcoming Animagus training.

"What? Arden, I didn't know you were gonna become an animagus!" Ron said, his plate already empty.

Arden blushed, "Yeah, McGonagall thinks that I'm really proficient at Transfiguration. She said Dumbledore did the same for her when she was in school. He was her Transfiguration professor," she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

Mrs. Weasley piped in, "Do you know what animal form you'll take?"

The twins leaned back and took a large gulp of their pumpkin juice as Arden answered, glancing at them out of the corner of her eye, "I won't find out until well into my training. I have to be on a regimen of potions for several weeks prior to that. The potions are supposed to somehow synch up with my magic signature and then I have to cast a spell, which will make a projection of my animagus form in front of me," she explained.

The twins' eyes widened, they dropped their pumpkin juice glasses and screamed, "WATER, WE NEED WATER!"

**_Phase 3: Water Guns_**

The twins ran to the kitchen sink and turned it on, causing it to spray in their faces.

"What?" George asked, fear danced around on his expression before forming into a glare of anger.

**_Phase 4: Flight to Fight_**

Arden grinned, stood up, and ran outside, the boys following her. She jumped on her broom, which lay next to theirs, and flew off.

They tried to mount their brooms, but they were taped together. Arden had done that the night before. They ripped the tape off and flew after her.

**_Phase 5: Pranking is the Pits_**

She was waiting for them at the apple orchard. She stood in what looked to be a completely normal clearing.

"Took you long enough to get here," she commented, picking at her nails.

Their lips had taken on a shade redder than their hair, and their mouths were still burning. The twins took one look at each other before running furiously after Arden, causing them to fall, face first, into a small pit trap.

**_Phase 6: To the Face_**

After a few minutes, they climbed out of it, only to be pied in the face by Arden. The pies were very sugary, which got rid of the burn in their mouths.

**_Phase 7: Acceptance_**

Fred and George finished climbing out of the hole and stood before the only person to ever best them at pranking.

Arden smirked, "Well? Do you have something to say to me?"

Fred said, "That was wicked!"

George exclaimed, "How did you come up with that!"

Arden blushed, her hands linked in front of her, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "Did I do well?"

Fred grinned, "I'll say! That was bloody brilliant!"

"So I can plan pranks well? You admit it? The both of you?"

"Of course!" They simultaneously chorused.

* * *

Later on in the week would find George and Fred sitting, frustrated, in their room trying to finish their summer work. Arden had refused to help them, remarking, "You two should've finished earlier. I'll tell you where to look for information, but you're on your own otherwise." Two days and several hours into their work, they had only finished three essays out of seven, and they had five days until they went to King's Cross.

Fred figured that Arden would be more helpful with their work…and by helpful, he meant that she would let them read her essays and use everything she did in a different style…what did she call that? Paragraphing? Paranormal? Abridging? Something like that…No matter, he was capable of writing four essays in five days with time to spare…right?

George, on the other hand, was panicking. He wanted to call it quits, his hand was cramping so hard that he forgot what it felt like to not be in pain. He looked over to his brother, sitting on his bed with books open around him. Fred always seemed so calm when disaster was on the rise. How did he do it? George shook his head, no. He had to stay focused. Now, when your wand is moved in a particular pattern with enough determination and the correct incantation….

CRASH! Tap…tap…tap

The twins looked outside their bedroom window only to see a large screech owl flapping about, demanding to be let in. Fred stood up and opened the window, allowing the feathery beast to rest on their laundry hamper. It lifted its leg, revealing a letter addressed to them and Arden tied to it. Fred relived the bird of its burden while George went to get it water from the kitchen. When his twin returned, Fred opened the letter and they read it together.

"Oi, you lot. You won't believe what I got over summer! My dad bought me a tarantula! How cool is that, you ask? Very, very cool indeed. Arden, I know what you're thinking right about now. I know it's not on the list of approved pets, but Percy Weasley had that rat for ages! If a rat's ok with McGonagall, shouldn't she be ok with a tartantula? They make much less mess and they eat bugs, and no one likes bugs.

Anyway, did you lot figure out who might be joining Hogwarts this year? Think, it's been ten years since You-Know-Who fell…If you guessed Uric the Oddball, what are you on and can I have some? HARRY BLOODY POTTER! I'll bet you six sickles that he's in Gryffindor. He has to be, he defeated You-Know-Who!

Well, I gotta go. Mum says dinner's ready. I'll see you three on the train!

Your friend, 

Lee"

"Oi, Fred…I think I have another prank to add to the list…"

"George, I love the way you think."

* * *

"Come on, come on! We're late for the train! Ginny, quit clinging onto my arm; Percy, walk faster, you need to get there first; Fred, George, behave or so help me; Ron, do catch up; Arden, be a dear and keep the twins under control until the train leaves," Mrs. Weasley recited as they clambered out of the Weasley family car, a light blue Ford Anglia. The boot of the car had been charmed to fit all of their belongings, including Mercutio, in his cage, and Percy's ego.

Arden and the twins were uncharacteristically quiet, knowing how sensitive Mrs. Weasley got to any form of fun until they reached the platform. She was rambling at a normal talking level about how late they were and how everything was going wrong. "I mean really, boys, you couldn't have woken up sooner? Look at this place, packed with Muggles, of course. I doubt we'll get to the platform, at this rate."

Arden shook her head, they had more than enough time to get to the platform. It was only ten o' clock, the train left at eleven; Arden had no clue why Mrs. Weasley's patience was non-existent.

"Now, what's the platform number?" The Weasley matriarch asked to the gaggle of children.

"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny provided, "Mum, can't I go?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy, proudly, marched toward platforms nine and ten, vanishing almost instantly. He went almost completely unnoticed by the Muggle populous in the station.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, pleased with Percy's disappearance. She seemed to calm down monumentally as she said, "Fred, you next,"

Fred subtly winked at Arden, their way of saying, "I'm about to pull a fast one." Fred exclaimed, feigning to be offended,"I'm not Fred, I'm George! Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded in an apologetic way, gesturing to him to hurry up, "Sorry, George, dear."

As Fred walked forward with his trolley, he said to his mother, "Only joking, I am Fred," and off he went; George and Arden called after him to hurry up, and, a second later, he was gone.

Just as Arden was readying herself to go, "Excuse me," A scrawny boy with glasses and messy black hair said to Mrs. Weasley.

The plump woman's maternal instincts must have kicked in at the sight of the small boy, "Hello, dear," she greeted, a motherly smile upon her face, "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons.

"Yes," said the new boy, "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and he nodded. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared, or you'll crash into it. That's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Arden," Mrs. Weasley gestured to the only other brunette in their small cluster of people.

"Er - okay," said the boy, nervous because some random woman told him to run at a wall. He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier, which looked very solid. He started to walk toward it, people jostling him on their way to platforms nine and ten. He walked more quickly, leaning forward on his cart to gain momentum, and successfully passed through the platform.

Finally, it was Arden's turn. She wasn't worried, having done this twice already, so she took it at a casual canter. She passed through the barrier with ease and encountered the sight of so many Wizarding children's dreams, one that never got old. The scarlet steam engine was open next to a bustling platform, the old Hogwarts Express sign swinging overhead. A wrought-iron archway where the barrier was read "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters", yet was slightly obscured by the billowing smoke pouring out of the engine and around the entire platform, making it look like some sort of dream.

After finding the twins' compartment and placing her trunk, purse, and Mercutio in the corner closest to the window, Arden was suddenly wrapped in a very familiar half-embrace, "Have a good summer, Lee?" the brunette asked.

He chuckled, "How'd you tell it was me?"

Arden shoved him playfully, "Simple, thou rank, onion-eyed, minnow."

Lee shoved her back, "Come on, then, everyone wants to see my new pet!" he held up the brown, cardboard box in his arms to further drive his point.

Arden shook her head, "McGonagall is going to take that from you before Christmas, guarantee it."

He shrugged and led her over to the group of third and fourth years who were waiting for him. Fred joined the group and stood next to Arden, linking her arm with his in a slightly possessive manner when he caught Cedric Diggory looking at her. Arden, of course, was oblivious. She was lost in her own little world, until one of the students called out, "Give us a look, Lee, go on."

Lee smirked and lifted the lid off the box just enough for a long, hairy leg to poke out, causing many members of the audience to scream.

Fred and Arden locked eyes and simultaneously commented, "Wicked…"

"Oy, Fred, Arden, c'mere and help!" George called out from over by one of the closer carriages. He was attempting to help the small boy from earlier get his things on the train. She and Fred both made their way over from Lee's display to the other member of their quartet.

With help from the twins and Arden, his trunk was lifted with ease onto the train and was tucked away into a corner of an empty compartment. "Thanks," said the boy, pushing sweaty bangs away from his glasses. That one small action was very, very, monumental to the lives of the three thirteen year-olds stood around him. That movement exposed a scar shaped precisely like a bolt of lightning on his forehead, revealing his identity, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. It had to be him, Arden justified; nothing except one of the darkest curses could leave a mark like that. Now that she was analyzing him, she figured she should take a look at her memories of her parents' photo-album…She clutched her charm bracelet with slight trepidation.

"Oy," George pointed at Harry's forehead, "What's that?"

Fred's eyes widened in shock, "Blimey, are you?" he turned and locked eyes with George for a moment before returning his gaze to Harry.

"He is," George affirmed, "Aren't you?" he added, questioning Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry, "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry started turning red.

Then a voice came floating in through the train's open door. "Fred? George? Arden? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

Arden tugged on Fred's shirt-sleeve before he could follow George off the train, "I'm going to stay with Harry for a bit. He seems a bit…shocked." Fred nodded and, with a last look at Harry, hopped off the train to join his family.

Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

Arden let him watch the Weasleys for a couple minutes before tapping his shoulder, "So, Harry Potter, must be a bit of a shock to you that you're famous."

Harry broke his gaze from the red-headed family and turned it to Arden, completely shell-shocked, "How'd you know that? Everyone seems to think I already know about what happened a decade ago!"

She giggled, "It's obvious, written all over your face. Your ego would be too big to fit through the barrier if you had grown up knowing it. I suspect that it was kept secret from you for a long time, possibly until you turned eleven, which I know wasn't until two months ago."

Harry shrank back in his seat a bit, "You know my birthday? Were you stalking me or something?"

Arden burst out laughing, "Don't be so conceited. No, I have very close ties with the person who sends the letters to the incoming first-year students. She told me all about the little fiasco that it took to get you your letter. Plus, Hagrid is a good friend of mine, we have tea every now and again." Then, a thought occurred to Arden, "Oh, sorry, I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Arden Greyson, third year Ravenclaw student. Those two ginger idiots that just left are my best friends, Fred and George Weasley. I'll warn you now, if you get on any of our bad sides, you'll regret it. We're the best group of pranksters that Hogwarts has seen in the last ten years, at least," Arden advised.

Harry nodded, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

They talked for a bit more about mundane subjects that Arden had specifically planned out to get a feel on Harry J. Potter. He was her new, self-imposed, project. She was going to keep an extremely close, analytical eye on the kid, on account of multiple theories circulating around the Wizarding community that Harry could be the next Dark Lord and that's why Voldemort tried to kill him ten-years ago.

As they were discussing the functionality of Wizarding currency vs Muggle currency, the door to Harry's compartment slid open and Ron peeked in. "Is anyone sitting there," he asked, pointing to the seat across from Harry, "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head, cuing Ron to sit down. He glanced at Arden, who noted that his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned just ever so slightly pinker the longer he looked at her; poor kid.

Arden nodded to Harry, about to leave, when the twins returned. "Hey, Ron," they greeted simultaneously.

"Arden, there you are!" Fred waltzed over, throwing his arm around her waist, taunting Ron with their closeness.

George followed Fred's lead, throwing his arm around her free side, "We've been looking absolutely everywhere for you, love!" He then looked at his brother, "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train; Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

Arden glared slightly at George's comment, knowing that he had probably already seen it by then. He had only said that to scare his brother into not following them around, poor Ron. She might not have liked the fact that the kid had a crush on her, but that didn't mean that she wanted him scared to be around her. She wanted to be friends, at the very least civil (Percy), with the entirety of the Weasley family.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Arden probably did that for us, but Fred and George Weasley" Fred gestured to himself and his twin respectively, "and this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron.

The trio of third years slid the compartment door shut behind them.

The trio walked through the carriages, greeting their friends and teasing Perfect Prefect Percy. The train ride to Hogwarts was always fun. Upon reaching their compartment, they slid open the door and found a bushy brown-haired girl looking around. She didn't seem to notice their presence, or even that they had opened the compartment to begin with. She seemed awfully familiar to Arden…Was she Hermione Granger?

The twins, in true prankster fashion, snuck up behind her as quietly as they could, careful not to make a sound. They leaned in slowly and carefully, before poking her on each side just enough to make her scream. The third years burst out into gut-wrenching laughter. Sometimes, you only needed to use the simplest of tricks to get the best laugh out of everyone.

When the girl turned around, Arden's suspicions were confirmed. Hermione was indeed searching around in their compartment for something.

As soon as she stopped laughing, Arden asked, "Hermione, what are you doing in our compartment?"

The bushy-haired girl, angry that she had been made a fool of already, replied in a huff, "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." The trio shook their heads, they had not yet encountered a stray toad. "Great," Hermione grumbled.

Arden, knowing why the girl was upset, requested, "Fred, George, mind giving us a minute?" She sat Hermione in the seat across from hers.

The twins glanced to each other and nodded, "Let us know when we can come back in," Fred said, walking outside with George, "We'll be with Lee and his tarantula across the hall." He shut the door behind them.

Hermione tore into Arden as soon as they left, "You said no one would bully or laugh at me!"

Arden held up her hands in defense, "Woah, Hermione, calm down. Those are Fred and George, two of my best friends! They just like a harmless laugh now and again, that's all."

"You're friends with...with…bullies?"

Arden shook her head, "Pranksters, completely separate species. Fred and George only target people that, make it too easy, are unjust in their treatment of others, hurt someone they care about, or just a giant prank on the general public. They never do it to hurt anyone or make themselves feel better, they do it to make people laugh."

"And you help them?" Hermione said sarcastically, "What are you their planner or something?"

Arden nodded, "Something like that. I make sure the pranks will work, not harm anyone, and they can pull it off without getting into too much trouble. I know Hogwarts inside, out, upside-down, and backwards. I never, ever, get caught. They promised that I'd never get into trouble, and they've done great so far. It's been two years."

"Does Professor McGonagall know?" Hermione asked, remembering when she came to her house with Arden.

The older girl nodded, " 'Course she does, Fred and George are in her house, after all."

Hermione blanched, "They're in Gryffindor? How? They're devious, ambitious, malicious-"

Arden glared, "Take that back."

Hermione resembled a deer in headlights, scared of Arden's death glare. "T-take what back?"

Arden stood up, "What you said about Fred and George. They are not malicious, they are not devious, I will admit to them being ambitious, but they are Gryffindors through and through. They're daring to break the rules to bring a smile to someone's face. They're loyal and willing to do anything for anybody. I know Fred and George would go to Hell and back for someone they loved. If that's not Gryffindor, than I don't know what is." Hermione seemed rather taken aback, and slowly slipped out of the compartment during Arden's little speech. Arden did not like anyone insulting anybody that they didn't know. What right did they have to judge?

* * *

As always, the Sorting Ceremony took place after the Sorting Hat sang its song. But this year, this year was special. Every single returning student knew of one particular first year that was getting sorted, his name: Harry James Potter.

It seemed an eternity had passed before Minny called, "Potter, Harry." Those that were unaware of the celebrity joining their ranks were whispering and craning their necks to get a good look at the boy. Arden felt bad for him, he didn't ask for any of the fame; it got thrust upon him randomly by Hagrid, who told him the truth of his parents' demise and why he was famous and special. The kid wanted nothing more than to be normal and accepted.

Cho tapped her shoulder, "What house do you think he'll be in?"

Marietta piped up, "My money's on Gryffindor. You-Know-Who was in Slytherin, so it would make sense, yeah?"

Arden shook her head, "I'm not betting on any house."

Cho and Marietta looked appalled, "Why not?"

She shook her head, "If you haven't thought about it, I'm not explaining it."

After several minutes, the old hat opened its mouth and announced-

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! It's been a while since I've left it off here. I wonder what house Harry's gonna be in? *sarcasm* _**

**_Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing! _**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I was preoccupied with my summer job….I worked with the special needs as a camp counselor for 10 hours a day every day, so I was exhausted and couldn't bring myself to half-ass a chapter. So, I decided to wait and get you all a quality one! Now, IT IS READY! :D**_

_**Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**ULTIMATE SHOUTOUT GOES TO MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT BETA CiciWeezil! Check her out! She's one of the best people ever and if you're reading this, CiciWeezil, HELLO AND HUGS! *hugs***_

_**MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: Cynder2013, GraceEliza21, Applejax XD, littleredwolf102, Raingirl4513, Lady Isabelle Black, and Emily!**_

_**Reply time: **_

_**Cynder2013: So true right?**_

_**GraceEliza21:Thank you, lovely! :3 I was actually considering putting her in Gryffindor for a while! But, I think she fits the Ravenclaw criteria much better, don't you?**_

_**Applejax XD : THE WAIT IS OVER! **_

_**littleredwolf102: Really? AWESOME! :D **_

_**Raingirl4513: Nah, he's in Hufflepuff now 3**_

_**Lady Isabelle Black: I did!**_

_**Emily: I leave it at a cliff hanger so that people will come back!**_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat boomed.

The entire Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. Older students jumping and shouting in excitement, Fred and George shouted, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER," for the entire country to hear.

Arden, her head resting on her palm, watched while the famous boy ran to join his new house. Her housemates, both old and new, seemed to be disappointed that the celebrity didn't join Ravenclaw. Arden let out a dispirited sigh, her faith in her housemates to be mature in the face of someone who was a little more well known than most and just happened to vanquish the most powerful dark wizard since Grindelwald was lost. Honestly, she thought, can't these people see that Harry isn't anything more than a kid who got lucky once upon a time?

"Ronald Weasley," Minnie called into the, much smaller, crowd of first years. Arden watched a familiar, lanky, redhead clamber onto the stool. Ron sat stock still while McGonagall placed the worn hat over his eyes.

Arden didn't need to wait very long, as not even ten seconds later, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR," and the youngest Weasley boy joined his brothers.

After an unimportant boy, whose surname began with a Z, was sorted into Slytherin, the Sorting Ceremony was finally over. Grandpa Albus stood up, opened his arms wide, beamed at the students as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there, and began his annual Start of the Year Speech, ""Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Arden giggled at her Grandpa's odd tendencies before gazing at the buffet of food sitting before her, just waiting to be consumed. Her stomach rumbled in need, so she dug in.

The food was eaten, the school song sung in a slow funeral march by Arden and Co., and Dumbledore dismissed the students to their dorms. As the Ravenclaws made the collective, long trek, to the top of the tower, Arden made small talk with her two roommates.

"And his eyes! Oh I could just gaze at them for days; days, Marietta!" Cho gushed about their boy of the week.

Marietta added, "And his hair is so poofy! Doesn't it look like you could sleep in it?"

Arden nodded along, having no idea who they were talking about. She tended to zone out when the girls would talk nonsense about other people. As Minnie had once told her: great minds discuss ideas; average minds discuss events; small minds discuss people. She had heard that from some famous Muggle woman on the telly and rather liked it.

"So, Arden, how's Cedric doing?" Cho asked, trying to get dirt on her crush.

The amber-eyed witch shrugged, "Alright, I guess. He owled me a bit over the summer asking about the Transfiguration essay, and I helped him out. I was in his neck of the woods visiting the Weasleys, but we didn't see each other at all."

Cho seemed put off, "Why not? Why wouldn't you try to meet up with someone like Cedric Diggory?" she sighed out his name as if just saying it brought her immense pleasure.

"It's not like we're really close or anything, Cho. I just help him out with Transfiguration, nothing much else to say," she commented, wanting nothing more than to sleep. She could see the bronze knocker; she just had to wait for one of the first years to attempt to solve the riddle.

Cho wasn't finished, however, "But you see him in private! Can't you see if he likes me? Please, Arden!" she pleaded, desperate for some form of information.

If Voldemort were to come back, right then would have been ideal for him to burst into Hogwarts and strike her down. Arden wanted an easy way out of the conversation, "Fine, fine, I'll ask. Ok?"

Cho hugged her just as a boy named Terry Boot solved the riddle, "THANK YOU, ARDEN! I'm forever in your debt!"

* * *

"N-n-now if you w-w-would t-t-turn your b-b-books to p-p-page thirty," Professor Quirrell, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for that year, stuttered out. He turned around to draw a diagram to further explain the lure of Hinkypunks on travelers, which gave Fred, George, Lee, and Arden a good window of opportunity to initiate the terrified professor into Hogwarts, their style.

Lee opened the shoe-box containing his tarantula under his desk, having placed a snack for it below Quirrell's desk that morning before breakfast. The tarantula, hungry from not having been fed for an entire six hours, scrambled to where the food was placed.

After a good ten minutes of taking notes, Arden noted that the tarantula was starting to climb up the desk to get a better view of its surroundings. She nudged Fred with her arm, letting him know that their prank was getting started. Fred tossed Lee a glance, and Lee nudged George, alerting him as well. Arden took out her wand and, when Quirrell's back was turned, cast the enlargement charm, "_Engorgio_," on the tarantula. She did it in brief bursts, causing the arachnid to increase in about a centimeter's diameter each time. After the eighth burst of the charm, Quirrell turned around and screamed like a little girl, causing the entire class of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to burst out into laughter. Quirrell threw his book at the poor creature, effectively crushing it to death.

During lunch that day, Arden had cast a spell to make a perfectly dug grave for their fallen friend. George had picked a bouquet of wild flowers for each of them to toss onto the shoebox casket, and Fred had spent his time comforting Lee. He had really loved that tarantula, the poor guy.

Lee cried silently while Fred hummed a funeral march as he lowered the casket into the three-foot deep hole.

Arden had decided to say a few words. She looked down into the hole as she solemnly spoke, "I had only known him for about thirty-eight hours, but he was the bravest of us all. He shall be dearly missed. I will always remember him for his willingness to scare the pants off of Quirrell. He really did it like a champ." With those words, she tossed about half of her flowers into the grave.

Lee was choked up, "I will always remember you, good bye friend," he wiped his tears off of his cheeks with his robes.

George threw his entire bouquet into the hole while he said, "You were a good giant spider." Fred tossed his in with the same comment.

After the burial, the group stood in silence around the grave for several minutes. Lee finally decided to break it with, "Did we really just have a funeral for a tarantula?"

* * *

Post supper, Arden sat in Minnie's office, ready for some real animagus training. Over the summer, she had read every book on animagi and their history in the Magical world, as well as how the procedure goes and started her potions regimen under the close eyes of Grandpa Albus, Minnie, and Madame Pomfrey.

Minnie walked in exhausted, having gone through a staff meeting after all the students left the Great Hall. "Now then," McGonagall said, giving her goddaughter a critical gaze, "Let's get started with the basics. I know you've been taking the potions every day for about four months, correct?"

Arden nodded excitedly, her hip-length chocolate locks bouncing with the movement.

"And you read all of the books on the properties and history of wizards becoming animagi that I assigned you?"

"Of course," Arden commented, as if that was even a question.

McGonagall nodded, "Do you have any questions before we move onto the next step?"

The teen nodded, "Yes, actually. In Animagi History of the Fifteenth Century, there is a comment saying that the form that one's patronus takes, that is the form of their animagi. So, does that mean that every wizard can become an animagi?"

The professor nodded, "Yes, they have the potential. But, that doesn't mean that everyone has the talent, or discipline for that matter, to become one."

Arden nodded, able to see where discipline might be an issue, as she would have to hold a mandrake leaf in her mouth for an entire month.

"Now then," Minerva said, lacing her hands together and resting her chin on them, "I am sure that you are very anxious to know what form you'll take."

The amber eyed girl grinned, knowing where this was going, "Does this mean-?"

Minnie smiled, "Let's get started."

They set up a bed of kindling, several herbs, among other things, and set them all aflame. "Now," Minerva proclaimed, happy with their work, "the incantation is _Vera Forma_. You'll have to go deep inside your mind when you say it to find your form. If done correctly, you'll know your form before you open your eyes. The smoke from the fire will take the shape of your animagus. Are you ready?"

Arden took a deep breath, "As I'll ever be." She stared into the fire, the light bouncing off of her eyes. She held her wand and waved it in three infinity motions, adding a swish left every time she came around, "_Vera Forma_." Arden closed her eyes, and went deep inside her mind. She searched for something, she wasn't sure what it was, but she was searching for it. She walked down the hallway of her consciousness, passing through memories that shaped who she was, she swam through her dreams, nightmares, fears, and hopes on her trek of finding this meaning? Was that what she was looking for? No, it couldn't be that. Than what was it?

Upon reaching a cavern that held all of her morals, values, and sense of self, she found it. She opened her eyes and saw the smoke had taken the shape of a falcon.

Her godmother's dark eyes were smiling with pride, "A merlin, how fitting; smart, stealthy, quick, and powerful."

Arden looked at her as if she had grown two heads, "Wait that was a bird! Isn't Merlin the strongest wizard who ever lived? How is he my animagus?"

McGonagall was struggling to hold back her laughter. Oh how she loved kids, they said the darndest things, "My dear, a merlin is a type of falcon."

The brunette flushed, "Oh…that makes more sense…"

Minerva stood up and addressed her goddaughter in her teacher tone, "I want you to read everything there is to know about the merlin. Write me a two-foot summary on your findings and have it on my desk in two weeks. And, we may as well start your month on the mandrake leaf now."

* * *

Arden decided to keep her animagus form a secret from the twins and Lee, just for a bit. She knew that, from the name of the species alone, she would be the butt of many jokes. They didn't have to know everything, right? Friends could keep secrets?

In the meantime, she still had her classes.

Care of Magical Creatures was definitely interesting. Yes, they had to write quite a few essays on the benefits of having extra appendages, being able to breathe fire, etc. but the class was so much fun, it nearly made up for the many, _many_, scrolls of parchment they had to use every week.

Arithmancy was a bit dry and not quite as active, but it was very immersive. Arden couldn't believe how many magical properties that numbers had! In her first week, they learned that seven was the most powerful magical number (Arden made a note to ask Mrs. Weasley about having seven children). Yes, there were so many assignments that, at times, Arden felt as if her head was going to explode, but it would be all worth it in the end, right?

Ancient Runes was a blast. Arden was literally learning to speak, and write, another language that no one, except for those who took the class, would understand. She was excited to learn about more ancient magic, and the workload wasn't too bad.

An extra three, no wait…animagus lessons with Minnie also counted as a class…So, an extra four classes did weigh her down with homework stress. She didn't want to lose her place as one of the top of her year. So, at any point that she wasn't planning/executing pranks, just hanging out with her friends, in class, or at Quidditch practice, she was doing homework. She was certainly clocking in a lot of time at the library.

On top of all of her classes, she had to taste mandrake every day, all day, and she couldn't take it out! She kept it on the top of her mouth, outside her teeth, near the back, for convenience, and so that it didn't show as much. But, it tasted like extremely bitter celery mixed with garlic, cilantro, rotten fish, pickled ginger, mint, and farts. It ruined her breath for a month.

* * *

Quidditch practice was stressful. Their captain wanted to win this year, to make up for last year's failure. So, every night before dinner, Arden and the team spent two hours on the field practicing. Cho was on probation; if she didn't cooperate this year, she was off the team. So, not only was Arden keeping a close eye on Harry, she was also keeping an eye on Cho. And trying to keep a mandrake leaf in your mouth while flying a broom is hard enough, try doing it while playing Quidditch!

* * *

So far, Harry Potter seemed to be just an average kid. Ron certainly seemed to have taken a liking to him, as did most of the teachers. Arden didn't want to let her guard down just yet, however. She knew that Voldemort seemed like a nice enough kid at first too, so Harry could show his true colors at any time. She was waiting for some indication, outside of his general behavior, that he was either really just a nice kid, or he was something more. It would take quite a lot to convince her that he wasn't the next dark lord.

* * *

Their next prank was well underway, as the year progressed. The twins wanted to prank Dumbledore again, and while it was a good idea (they were going to set up a trap for him to trigger and spill a potion that turned every hair on his body into flowers) it was hard to know exactly where he was going to be at any given time. Arden had to infiltrate his office and ask to set up a meeting with him at some point to not raise suspicion and get an exact read on his path anywhere. It was going to be difficult to pull off, and the twins were putting a lot of pressure on her to pull it off.

So, several late nights up helping the twins make the potion, plus doing her homework, plus reading books and writing an essay on Merlins, plus Quidditch practice, following Harry around, and learning a general schedule of Dumbledore's patrols around the castle, Arden was exhausted on the weekends and wanted nothing more than to sleep. But, she couldn't.

Cedric came up to her one day in early September while she was in the library, reading about Merlins.

"Morning, Arden!" he greeted, a gorgeous smile on his face.

Arden acknowledged his greeting with a quick wave, not taking her eyes off of the book, making notes as she went.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, trying to read upside down.

She held up the book for a millisecond, not wanting to lose any time, she was on a crunch to get this essay done.

He caught " Predatory Birds of Europe" before she put it back down. She was surrounded with, what seemed like, every book the library had on avian life in Europe. "Look, I know you're really busy right now, so I'll make this quick. Can you tutor me again this year? I'm having a lot of trouble with Transfiguration…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She nodded, listening while she wrote about the mating habits of Merlins in her notes.

Cedric smiled, "Great! Can we meet every Saturday or something?"

Arden agreed, dismissing him so that she could finish with all of the books before the library closed.

Arden's entire life was Quidditch practice every night of the week followed by homework, classes all day, tutoring Cedric every Saturday, keeping an eye on Harry, planning and executing pranks with the twins and Lee, and having her animagus lessons on top of all of that. Needless to say, Arden was essentially a pot ready to boil over.

Late night, in late September, Arden was in the hidden room behind the portrait of all of the founders (**AN: If you don't know what I'm referencing, go look at my Outtakes story**), attempting to finish an essay for History of Magic. She had completed her essay about Merlins for Minnie, her diagrams for Transfiguration, her formulae for Arithmancy, and her essay for Care of Magical Creatures. She just had her Potions essay, Ancient Runes translation, Astronomy essay, and Defense Against the Dark Arts essay to finish. It was half past 10:00pm, almost time for curfew. She had been up for almost two days working her butt off. She was feeling stretched extremely thin, trying to balance everything this term seemed a near impossible task.

Mercutio was feeling rather neglected, as he watched his mistress focus on her work. Her negative emotions were affecting his mental state as well. He rubbed his head on her tummy, trying to calm her down. He knew that she was stressed, but she didn't seem to acknowledge that fact. He knew that she needed a break, but she wouldn't allow herself one.

Something inside Arden seemed to snap. She started to feel like she was drowning, her thoughts became blurred, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, she couldn't move, she felt like she was dying. Why was her heart pounding? Why was her face wet? She was curled up into herself and was shaking. What was happening?

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing! **_

_**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out to you! This chapter just did not want to be written, but thank you all for being so patient!**_

_**Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**ULTIMATE SHOUTOUT GOES TO MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT BETA CiciWeezil! Check her out! She's one of the best people ever and if you're reading this, CiciWeezil, HELLO AND HUGS! *hugs***_

_**MEGA SHOUT OUTS GO TO: Cynder2013, GraceEliza21, Applejax XD , kenbre, nekolover3, Rose099, and Guest! You all get loads of Cauldron Cakes and Pygmy Puff hugs!**_

_**Reply time: **_

_**Cynder2013: About the Animagus ritual thing: J.K. herself said that the process to becoming an Animagus was lengthy and required a lot of dedication. She hasn't revealed many details, besides the Witch/Wizard having to keep a mandrake leaf in their mouth for an entire month. I wasn't trying to be lazy, I was just making my best, educated, guess on how the process works. I expect it's very rigorous and requires much more specific magic than what we know, and that it's very difficult. Yes, Mercutio is Arden's Chocolate Tortoise Shell cat. **_

_**GraceEliza21: Thanks for loving this story and being so patient! About her friendship with Hermione, you'll just have to see. I have big plans for that! :)**_

_**Applejax XD : The wait is over!**_

_**kenbre: The wait is over!**_

_**nekolover3: The wait is over!**_

_**Rose099: The wait is over!**_

_**Guest: The wait is over!**_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter! **_

* * *

Arden was staring into nothingness with tears streaming down her freckled cheeks, more overflowing than she was actually crying. Her magic was swirling angrily around her, not harming anything but making wind blow in a sphere around her. Her thoughts were racing at such a speed that she couldn't process anything. She felt like she got caught in one of the trick steps going down one of the hundreds of staircases in the castle, but that feeling was lasting forever. She had no idea what was going on. She had lost control of everything. She felt like she was outside her body, watching it act on its own, but she was still trapped inside. She was drowning in a sea of fear, yet she knew she was perfectly safe. She couldn't process anything, her body was completely out of her control. Her mind and body were two separate entities and she had control of neither of them. What was happening?

Mercutio went into overdrive, trying to get his mistress to snap out of whatever state of paralysis she was in. He tried to dive into the magic circle that was protecting her, but got thrown back against one of the many bookshelves lining the walls of the room. He cried, but the noise fell on deaf ears. But the poor feline kept trying, refusing to stop until his mistress was safe. Then, a thought occurred to him. He knew that she would get in trouble for being out past curfew, but his mistress was in danger. Her mind was attacking her, that much he knew; being a magic cat had its perks. The cat used his instincts to find an exit, looking everywhere he possibly could fit. The humans had to have an emergency exit somewhere, right? They designed this place, after-all. He ducked behind the bookshelves, under the table, near the main entrance to this room, finally finding one on top of the cabinets of the snack wall. He ducked through the hole and found himself back in the hallway.

The cat made a beeline for his mistess' mistress. He had followed his mistress enough times to know the quickest way to get to his mistress' mistress' chambers. He really had to come up with a better term for his mistress' mistress, he thought while he ran down countless flights of stairs. The special room his mistress liked to occupy was on the fourth floor of the castle, making the trip down to the second floor an easy trip. As soon as he landed on the desired story, he bolted eastward. When he finally reached his grand-mistress' (a term he had come up with himself) rooms, he clawed at the door and cried as loudly as he could.

Finally, about five minutes later, his grand-mistress opened the door. She looked rather agitated, but her expression visibly softened when she saw that it was Mercutio.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, bending down to his level.

Mercutio, being the smart cat he was, ran behind her legs and pushed against them, indicating clearly that she needed to follow him somewhere.

"Is Arden in trouble?" McGonagall asked, remembering Arden's first year when she fell down the stairs. Mercutio let out an affirming noise, triggering McGonagall's maternal instincts. "Lead the way," she ordered the cat.

Mercutio sprinted back towards the stairs, McGonagall on his tail. He dashed up each flight and tore down the fourth floor hallway. Coming to a stop in front of the portrait of the Four Rainbow Humans (as Mercutio liked to call them), he watched as his grand-mistress caught up to him.

She caught her breath for a moment, looking quizzically at the feline. "Why did we stop here?" she asked, looking at the painting, "Is she trapped?"

He shook his head, nudging her towards the picture. He meowed and tapped the wall with his forelegs.

McGonagall's brows furrowed in confusion, was this portrait a secret passageway? It was worth a try, she walked up to the painting and pulled it open, revealing a small, beautiful room. In the center of it, however, chaos was running free. Arden was clearly in distress. Her magic formed a protective barrier around her, causing the surrounding air to crackle with raw energy.

The cat ran over as close as the barrier would allow, standing next to it and awaiting orders from the elder witch. McGonagall gripped her wand tight beneath her robes, as she stepped into the room. She could only think of one solution, and she did not want to act on it. But, it seemed as though she had no choice. Her emerald robes were billowing around her, the barrier causing disturbances in the air. She lifted her wand arm, going through the motions as she cast the stunning spell, "Stupefy!"

The red light of the charm broke through the barrier as though it wasn't there, hitting Arden straight in the chest. She fell to the ground, unconscious. The barrier shattered into little glimmers of light, fading into the surrounding air. Mercutio, the ever-dutiful tomcat, ran straight to his mistress' side, attempting to nudge her back to consciousness.

"Wingardium Leviosa," McGonagall cast the levitation charm and lifted her goddaughter into the air, planning on taking her to the Hospital Wing…yet again…

* * *

Arden noted that she was laying on something much more open than the couch in her little alcove, but it was very familiar and soft. She also took notice of the very sanitary smell in the air. She came to the conclusion that she was in the hospital wing, and she could just hear Minnie talking to Madam Pomfrey in the Mediwitch's office. She, groggily, opened her amber eyes and took a look around. Unsurprisingly, she was the only patient there. It was still very dark out. It must have been around midnight, as the moon was at its brightest (something she had remembered from her Astronomy classes).

Mercutio had jumped onto her bed, rubbing his head against her belly once before curling up on her. He looked into her eyes, concern showing in his green orbs. The reason for her being there had finally hit her. What had happened back there? Arden tried to get out of bed, disrupting Mercutio. The tomcat meowed loudly, alerting Minnie and Madam Pomfrey of her return to the world of the living.

The Transfiguration professor was at Arden's side so quickly that, if she didn't know any better, Arden would have sworn her godmother had apparated inside Hogwarts. McGonagall hugged the young witch, "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she chided.

Arden pulled back from the embrace, "What happened to me?" she fearfully asked, looking between the two older witches. She was terrified.

Madam Pomfrey gave the girl a pitying look, "You had a panic attack. Your magic responded to your fear and was trying to protect you, but there was nothing to protect you from. It's quite common, actually, but more so in the Fifth and Seventh year students around exam time."

Arden was stumped, "What's a panic attack?" In all of her reading, she had heard of anxiety and a wide variety of mental disorders, but panic actually attacking someone? It was nowhere in any of her books. Was it something that only affected magical people? Was panic more personified in the Wizarding World?

Minerva explained, "It's when someone feels an overwhelming rush of fear and anxiety that interferes with their normal functions. You can often feel like you're going to die or can't breathe. All you can do is feel. It's something a lot of people have, especially when they're stressed and haven't had a good night's sleep in a while."

Arden shrunk, knowing where this was going. Minerva sighed, "As much as I hate to do this, I am going to tell Madam Hooch that you are not allowed to play Quidditch until you can show me that you are capable of handling your work load."

Arden's jaw dropped to the ground floor of Hogwarts. She knew that Minnie would be preventing her from doing something, but she thought that it would be helping Oliver. "But, Minnie-" she attempted to argue.

"Arden, my decision is final; no more Quidditch."

* * *

For several hours, since she was too scared to fall asleep without doing research on panic attacks and anxiety, Arden stared blankly at the ceiling, tear tracks drying on her cheeks. No thoughts ran through her head, just white noise, but she was depressed, upset, melancholy, and every other synonym for sad that existed. She, absent-mindedly moved the Mandrake Leaf to the opposite side of her mouth, grimacing at the taste.

Quidditch was her life (outside of reading and pranking) she loved it. It was an escape for her, in a way that reading couldn't provide. She didn't have to think as much as she did when reading or studying, she could just have a blank mind and simply exist. That's one reason that she loved being a Chaser. She only had to focus on one task: get the Quaffle into a hoop.

Arden knew that part of the reason that she was attached to the sport was because it was something for her and Minnie to connect over. But, the point stood, she loved Quidditch.

Not being allowed to play it killed her. Not only that, but it also added to the stress that she was already feeling. How could the team work without one of their Chasers? There were only three of them! Ravenclaw wasn't the most athletic of the houses, it was tough enough finding seven people who wanted to play, and were actually good at it. Her teammates were going to be so sore with her…Arden pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face in them, dreading the thought of having to face her house-mates.

That morning, after being released from the Hospital Wing, Arden had rushed to the library to do more research about panic attacks, and complete the remainder of her homework. She had verified Madam Pomfrey's claim of them being common quite quickly, but not as large of a population as she had made it out to be; only about 5% of the entire Wizarding World (including outside of England) experienced panic attacks. Once someone has one, they can come more and more often, and in higher intensity. With that in mind, Arden decided that it would be best to avoid letting her friends know, for fear that they'd find her mentally unstable. She was perfectly fine, if not just ever so slightly off (a common characteristic for a Ravenclaw).

* * *

Finally having finished her homework, Arden trekked up several staircases to get back to her dorm. She was thanking every deity and great wizard she could think of that it was a Saturday. As she reached the Brass Knocker, she found a group of her housemates stuck outside. She sighed, knowing the drill, and walked up to the darned thing.

In its usual melodic voice, the knocker opened its maw and asked, "What question can you never answer yes to?" Ravenclaw students had a habit of being overly analytical, so to teach them that not every problem had a secret answer and was blatantly obvious, the knocker would ask more simple questions. The answer for these questions would be extremely obvious when solved, causing discourse among the Eagle house.

Arden took a step away from the knocker, a habit she had picked up over the years, and thought of every possible scenario where a yes or no question could be asked. She decided that classroom questions should be discarded, knowing that there could always be a yes to some of them. She also decided that any question asked over food should be discarded, for similar reasons. One by one, she thought of a scenario then threw it into her mental trashcan, not needing them. Finally, it came down to two scenarios: a deathbed and a sleepover. She decided, for the sake of the first years around her, to go with the less morbid of the two questions. She walked back to the knocker and asked, "Are you asleep yet?"

The knocker answered, "Precisely," and opened the door.

Gladly, Arden entered first, as was tradition among her house (the one to answer the question correctly gets to enter first) and ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

She was greeted by a hug from Marietta, "Arden I'm SO glad you're here! I'm having trouble with the History of Magic essay, cam you pretty please help?"

Confused, she asked, "Where's Cho? Weren't you two working on it together?" She pulled back from the hug and placed her books on her bed.

When she turned back around to face her roommate, Marietta's face was one of disgust, "How much longer do you have to keep that leaf in your mouth again?"

"Another week."

"Thank Merlin," she breathed out, "Cho left before we finished it…We sort of got into an argument…"

"Over what?"

Marietta's expression turned serious, "Don't get angry or anything, but it was over you."

"What about me could possibly cause the two of you to fall out?" Arden commented, organizing her essays, noted, books to coordinate with her new Quidditch-Free schedule.

"Well," Marietta answered from behind her, "We were arguing about how you feel about a certain Weasley…"

Arden's brows furrowed, "You mean Fred."

Marietta, irritably, sighed, "That's what I said, but Cho seems to think otherwise."

"What does she think?" Arden cautiously asked.

"Cho thinks that you like George."

Arden mentally debated over putting Charms or Astronomy first in her new schedule as she answered, "Well, between the two of us, and I really will hex you into next week if you say anything to anyone, she's wrong and you're right. But, it's just a little crush, so I'm not too worried about it. I value our friendship too much to act on it." She turned to face her roommate after that, having just confessed something personal to the girl for the first time in their two years of living together. Arden was curious as to how she would react.

Marietta's face was priceless, the girl looked overjoyed and shocked simultaneously, "You just told me a secret…" she trailed off quietly.

Arden nodded, "That I did. Are you ok?"

* * *

To say that Arden's teammates were upset would be an understatement. They were frantic, livid, discorded, and everything else negative under the sun. Arden apologized numerous times in the span of a couple of minutes, until their captain made her leave the pitch, telling her to speak with them when she was cleared to play again.

After that, not having any more homework to complete, and noting that it was almost three in the afternoon and she hadn't eaten all day, Arden decided to go to the kitchens to get something to eat before she met up with Cedric for their tutoring session.

* * *

In an abandoned classroom, Arden sat in front of Cedric, two of Hogwarts' owls sitting on the desks in front of them. Arden had gotten both Minnie's and Flitwick's permission to use the owls for practice.

"Ok, repeat after me," Arden instructed her pupil, "_Vera Verto_."

"_Veira Virto_," Cedric mispronounced.

She shook her head, "Ced, less enunciation on the vowels, concentrate more on the consonants," she repeated, "_Vera Verto_."

"_Vera Verto,_" Cedric properly pronounced.

Arden's amber eyes beamed happily at his progress, "Perfect, now we add in the wand movements." She held up her hornbeam wand and, sharply, tapped one of the owls three times, "One, two, three," she counted each time. Cedric mimicked her actions, albeit a bit less confidently. But, his actions were acceptable, Arden deemed. "Now you just add the incantation," Arden instructed, and demonstrated, "One, two, three," she counted aloud, "_Vera Verto_," and the owl transformed into a beautiful crystal water goblet. "Your turn," Arden said, watching him carefully.

Cedric took a steadying breath, raised his wand and tapped the owl sharply three times, counting like Arden did, "_Vera Verto_," he said, his owl transformed into a much more simple water goblet. But, Arden knew that Minnie would accept his transformation as successful.

"Well done, Cedric!" Arden praised, happy with his progress. In class, he hadn't been able to rid his animal of its skin.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you," he gave her a one-armed hug, ruffling her hair playfully with his free hand.

Arden knocked his hand away, and reverted the owls to their original state, giving them each an owl pellet in thanks. "So, now that that's out of the way, think you can handle the essay on your own?" Arden asked, standing up to open a window, letting the owls leave.

The Hufflepuff scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah, but would you mind looking it over before I turn it in?"

She nodded, "Sure, but make sure it's not an hour before class, alright? Give me a day at least."

He chucked, "Won't you ever let me live that down?"

The brunette shook her head, "Never. You'll be hearing about that until you die, Cedric Diggory."

* * *

Finally, the day had come; Arden's mouth would finally be free of the wretched Mandrake Leaf! She was sitting on the edge of her seat in all of her classes, just waiting for her Animagus lesson with Minnie that night. It couldn't come soon enough.

Upon entering her Potions class, it seemed as though Snape had taken note of her excitement, and decided to be a bit harsher on her that day. He lectured them on every possible effect of the Wiggenweld Potion, and then gave them an unreasonably short amount of time to brew it. Even the best Potions Master needed at least an hour to brew it, but he gave them less than forty-five minutes.

As he walked around, he had made snide comments to every single student in the room, likely because their class consisted of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. When he reached Arden, who was just about to start adding her lionfish spines to the brew, he said that her lionfish spine pieces were too large, and to cut them at a centimeter smaller. She obliged, knowing that he was just trying to avoid having someone's cauldrons explode, which she had heard happened on an almost daily basis in the First Year Gryffindor-Slytherin classes.

Luckily, by the time Snape had told them to start cleaning up, Arden's potion had just turned the right shade of bright emerald green.

With Potions being her final class of the day, until that night for Astronomy, Arden practically skipped up to her dorm to put her things down and start homework. She wanted to get as much done as possible before dinner. She had already completed her Care of Magical Creatures assignment at lunch, and was halfway through her next translation passage for Ancient Runes. While she worked on it, Cho stuck her hand into Arden's line of sight.

"Need something, Cho?" Arden asked, slightly irritated at her interruption.

"You never told anyone why you're quitting Quidditch," she said simply.

Arden groaned, "Cho, I did. My godmother got worried for my health, so she said to lay off of extracurricular activities until she was confident that I could handle having three extra classes. That's all. Can I get back to my homework now?"

Cho shook her head, "I don't think that's the real reason."

"What's the real reason, then, Cho?"

"You just don't want to compete against George because you like him."

Arden shook her head, not wishing to argue over something so inconsequential, "Whatever you say, Cho."

* * *

Arden was bouncing on her seat in Minnie's office, excited to proceed to the next stage of her Animagus training, which would be practicing the incantation and wand movement. Once she had that mastered, and was able to transform, she would be able to do it at will.

"Now," Minnie pulled her notes out of her desk, "we will be working on just enunciating the spell, it is very lengthy."

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing! **_

_**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out to you! This chapter just did not want to be written, but thank you all for being so patient!_**

**_ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_ULTIMATE SHOUTOUT GOES TO MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT BETA CiciWeezil! Check her out! She's one of the best people ever and if you're reading this, CiciWeezil, HELLO AND HUGS! *hugs*_**

**_Shout Outs go to: skippyaveo, Cynder2013, and Inari! Thank y'all for reviewing :D_**

**_Reply time:_**

**_skippyaveo: Please remember that this is fanfiction; keyword being fiction. I am allowed to alter the universe in anyway I choose, as long as I keep the nonoriginal characters in character. Basically, I can make Arden go through anything I please. If I want to portray her as trans, she's trans. If I want to make her a lesbian, she's a lesbian. If I want her to suddenly become transpecies, I can make up a spell for that and say that it's cannon in my version of the HP verse because, guess what, it's my version of the HP verse. I can do what I want with it. There are fanfics out there that say Hermione had sex with Dumbledore, or Harry's pregnant with Voldemort's baby because Dumbledore is a psycho douche-cannoe, some where Ron and Draco are in a relationship that involves BDSM, and even crossover stories that say Harry was a Pokémon trainer! None of that actually happened, but it did in those authors' stories. Think of fanfiction, hell any fiction or fantasy to be completely honest, as an alternate dimension of reality. It doesn't have to be accurate to the story at all. JK's story (the CANNON, cannon HP verse) actually started on the wrong day of the week. See, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone started on November 1_****_st_****_, 1989 on a Tuesday, which isn't true. November 1_****_st_****_, 1989 was actually a Wednesday. Originally, I was going to make it a Saturday and have McGonagall drop Arden off with Snape, but I decided to be accurate to the book. Oh, and in relation to your comment on Fred and George being first years earlier on, not to be rude or anything, but DID YOU READ ANY OF THE CHAPTERS BEFORE HAND?!. Fred and George are two years older than Harry. Arden is two years older than Harry. Harry was one when Arden was three. Simple math proves that Harry would be nine when Arden, Fred, and George are eleven; AKA, the ages they are during their first year at Hogwarts. Harry would be too young at this point to attend Hogwarts._**

_**Cynder2013: I don't know Latin, and I don't know if JK will ever reveal the spell, so I won't be saying what I think the spell might be. I am just portraying Cho as I received her in the books; AKA the kind of girls the Plastics were in Mean Girls. I see her as very vapid, shallow, annoying, and self-centered.**_

_**Inari: Thank you so much, sweetie! I'm glad you're enjoying it :D Love from the USA!**_

**_So, let's get on with the chapter!_**

* * *

By the time the Halloween Feast was nearly upon them, Fred, George, Lee, and Arden were ready to prank Dumbledore. The potion was perched on one of the many rafters in the third floor corridor, specifically, the right-hand side. After he banned all students from going down there, and having Arden tail him for several weeks, they had gathered that he made patrol rounds there on an almost daily basis. This, they agreed, would be the ideal opportunity to pull one over on their elderly headmaster.

The potion's effects would last for a full twenty-four hours, more than enough time to display their pranking prowess to the entire school (specifically the new first-years). They had a reputation to uphold and, not having done a large-scale prank all year, this was their way of saying that they still had it. They decided that a Saturday would be the best day to do it; seeing as how no one would be distracted by classes.

This would be the first time that Arden would reveal her Animagus form to anyone, other than Minnie and the Ministry Official that signed off on her registration. Grandpa Albus insisted that her form be a surprise to him. So, even if the twins didn't take the blame this time round, she, theoretically, wouldn't get into too much trouble. She was going to transform outside and sit in the rafters, waiting for Dumbledore to walk by. When he did, she would dump the potion.

The stage was set, keeper at the goal post, seekers on mark, beaters at bat, and chasers ready, all that they needed was the quaffle to be thrown and the snitch to be released…metaphorically speaking. Arden was sat in the rafters, the potion sat to her right in an open glass beaker. With her sharply increased senses, due to turning into a falcon, she was able to see much further and clearer than ever. It was almost surreal. She could see mice and other creatures roaming the grounds from almost 2 miles away! Watching for Grandpa Albus to walk down the corridor was a cakewalk compared to that! She just had to wait.

Almost ten minutes into her wait, he finally appeared. Garbed in his favorite royal purple robes, black dragon-hide boots, and his silver beard tucked into his silver belt buckle. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore waltzed down the third floor corridor like he owned the place (which he practically did). He looked around for students, his piercing blue eyes trailing from left to right, periodically, as he walked.

Arden waited until he was just turning the corner to walk down where she was sat before grabbing the potion. When he did, she held the flask carefully in her beak and, with practiced ease, took off from the rafters in a 45-degree dive, swooping over Grandpa Albus' head whilst she poured the yellow potion onto his head. Success. She flew back into the rafters to watch the outcome.

The potion took effect almost instantly. His hairs trembled, especially visible in his beard and long hair, before turning into various flora: daisies, violets, petunias, lilies, lavender, and even some that Arden had never seen before.

After the transformation had taken place, the old man laughed, knowing what had happened. Thankfully he had a great sense of humor and mischief, Arden thought as she swooped down from the rafters and perched, carefully, on the elderly wizard's left shoulder. He turned to face her, his eyelashes having been turned to bluets and eyebrows into bush honeysuckle. Arden chirped in laughter, causing Albus to laugh as well.

"I must commend you, Misters Weasley, and Mister Jordan on a job well done, Arden" he praised after their giggle-fest subsided, "I didn't suspect a thing."

Arden made a noise that sounded like a chirp but a few tones deeper in response.

He walked them down the hall, continuing his inspection, as he continued, "I must say, I didn't expect you to have this form either; a Merlin falcon, quite a surprise. I would have put you as a fox or bobcat, but a Merlin is fitting of your personality, now that I think on it. Overall, a well done transformation, my dear."

Arden puffed up her feathers in pride. She was proud that she made her Grandpa Albus happy. She honestly loved her animagus form. She stood at about 33 centimeters, and her wingspan was around 73 centimeters. From the bottom of her neck, down her chest, to the base of her tail, she had light tan colored feathers. Though, the tan was interrupted with speckles of dark gray that gained in concentration further and further down her belly, almost like a gradient. Her entire head, down her back, the topside of her wings, and to her tail, her feathers were a solid dark blue-grey. Her beak was yellow at the base, the same dark grey in the middle, but the very tip was almost black. Her legs were yellow as well, and her talons were the same dark grey as her beak. As all animagi have some identifying feature, Arden's giveaway was her eyes. They retained their bright amber color throughout her transformation.

Albus eventually reached the end of the hallway, and did not run into any stray students, or any professors for that matter. "It seems as though no one was curious enough to explore today. Arden, I think it would be a prudent idea to transform back now. I will escort you to the staircase."

Arden nodded and hopped off of his shoulder, landing on the ground with a flutter of her wings. She mentally cast the incantation and heard a faint popping sound as she transformed back. She looked up at Dumbledore and grinned. He smiled back and they walked to the Great Hall.

Upon entering, Dumbledore was met with stares from everyone, teachers and students alike. He didn't seem fazed, as he walked straight to his seat in the middle of the Staff Table.

Arden waited a few moments before walking into the Hall herself. She looked at the Gryffindor table first. Fred was holding his right arm out, gesturing her over. She practically ran to him, meeting his open arms with a hug.

He rested his chin atop her head, "Brilliant job, love," he commented, his voice prideful.

George slung his arm around the duo. "Absolutely fantastic," he added, mussing her hair in a brotherly manner.

"Wonderfully executed, I'd say!" Lee sounded, "Astonishing, magnificent-"

Arden laughed, "Thanks, guys, I get it. I did a great job." She knocked George's hand away before it could do any more damage, "I'm going to get something to eat now. I think my metabolism thinks I'm still in my animagus form."

She moved to leave, but Fred kept his arms wrapped around her waist, "When will we get to see this animagus form that was able to get into the third floor rafters?" he asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Arden pretended to think on that, "After lunch?"

The three boys nodded, excitement practically rolling off of them.

The group of four stood under the Quidditch stands, away from prying eyes. Arden, once again, mentally cast the spell. Her skin prickled as her hair turned to feathers, her sense of sight sharpened drastically, her nose shrunk to a cere and nares, her mouth elongated to form the beak, among other drastic metamorphic changes that happened in seconds before the boys' eyes. To them, she simply seemed to shrink and suddenly become a falcon.

Almost perfectly in synch, all three boys jaws dropped to the ground. Arden chirped in laughter, shocking them from their state of stupefaction. Fred was the first to make a move, he held out his arm for his friend to perch on. She obliged, fluttering gracefully onto his outreached appendage.

"Wicked," Lee commented, examining his friend more closely than he would have, were she in her human form.

"Bloody hell, Arden, what have you been eating? You're heavy!" Fred remarked teasingly. Arden squawked and nipped his ear in retaliation. "OI! That hurt!" Fred cried, his hand flying to the abused area.

George was laughing at his brother's misery, but walked over to pet Arden. He stroked her feathers as he stated, "You deserved it, Freddie. You never comment on a lady's weight, especially when they have sharp objects at their disposal."

Arden nodded before jumping off of Fred's arm and changing back with a soft pop. When she returned to her original form, she blushed. She had BITTEN FRED'S EAR. The gravity of that weighed on her, more so, in her human form. As a bird, it made sense, but as a human, she was embarrassed.

She also felt a bit dizzy. The transformations weighed on her, using a large quantity of her magical power to transform to and from her avian form. Minnie said that young animagi often experience Magical Exhaustion because they, along with their magical stores, are not yet fully mature. The age for magical maturation was as varied as the age that each person finishes puberty, so she would have to deal with the Magical Exhaustion until then. She was able to transform to and from her Merlin form a total of twice a day, average for a witch of her age.

Fred, noting that Arden was swaying a bit, slung an arm around the brunette's shoulders. She was quickly catching up to them in height, the crest of her head now reaching just below his nose. He was ashamed to admit it, but he often took advantage of their height difference to glance down at her rapidly developing form. She was growing into herself wonderfully, in his opinion, her hips widening to give her an hourglass figure, her chest developing so, _so _nicely, and, unlike a good number of people in their year, she barely had any acne. She also started to smell nicer, all of a sudden. Arden smelt like citrus, petrichor, and flowers. He loved the way she smelt.

Arden, subtly, took a sniff when Fred pulled her in for a hug. She loved the way he smelled, like mint, gunpowder, and a subtle musk. She also was a bit smug, finally those growing pains were starting to pay off, as she stood just below the twins' noses, and she was almost to Lee's eyes.

As they walked back to the castle, the boys insisting on escorting her to Ravenclaw Tower, Arden took a moment to revel in her thoughts. Now that her animagus lessons had come to an end, she would be able to discuss joining the Quidditch team once again. But, until she did, she had a large amount of free time that she was actually enjoying. With it, she was able to start reading for pleasure again. She had hit a dry-spell with the dark magic books, (Hogwarts only had so many) so she started reading romance novels. They gave her ideas on how to even begin sorting her feelings for one certain Weasley. She already knew that she had a crush on the ginger, but now she was able to get more of a handle on her emotions and strategize on reading his as well. He was a boy, however, so her over-analytical nature, combined with her not knowing how boys think, did put a damper on things. So, to make up for it, she was also reading multiple psychology books.

A question from Lee pulled her out of her thoughts. "What do you think, Arden?" Lee asked, assuming that the witch was listening to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" she questioned.

"Merlin, Arden, weren't you listening? We were talking about Harry Potter, he's gotten awfully close to Fred and George's little brother, Ron."

"What about him?"

"Well what do you think of him?" Lee inquired.

Arden shrugged, "I don't know. I talked to him on the train and he seems like a normal kid."

George prodded, "You aren't in awe that the savior of the wizarding world is our housemate?"

"Well who says that he's the savior and not the next dark lord? Maybe Voldemort," the three boys gasped, but Arden continued, "knew that Harry would be more powerful than him and wanted to solidify his place before Harry got too strong. Can you think of another motive for him killing a half-blood when his targets were Muggle-borns and Muggles?"

Fred said, "You seem to have put a lot of thought into this, but I doubt that Harry's evil. He's in Gryffindor!"

Arden raised one eyebrow, "And that makes a difference? Sirius Black was in Gryffindor too, you know."

* * *

A few days later found Arden eying Harry cautiously from the Ravenclaw table. After her conversation with her boys, she had upped the amount of time she spent analyzing his behavior. She wasn't stalking him, per say, just making sure he wasn't evil. So far, he seemed to keep up that innocent, stupid kid, act. Except for the previous night, when he, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all out past curfew in the third floor corridors. They had encountered Hagrid's three-headed dog, Fluffy. Arden knew Fluffy, having spent quite a bit of time with the beast and his owner in the past. The dog took a liking to her, mostly because she always had a song in her head and would hum when she was helping Hagrid care for him. She didn't feel the need to tell anyone of the first years' adventure yet, if anything came to pass, she was going to straight to Dumbledore.

The loud flutter of wings pulled her out of her thoughts, the mail had arrived. She looked up, searching for the owl she had sent out the previous week, replying to a letter she had received from Ginny. The poor girl was head over heels for Harry, and she hadn't spoken two words to the boy. Instead, she saw a flock of six owls carrying a rather large package to one Harry James Potter, in a very familiar shape. She had heard of his knack for flying from Minnie, taking after his father in that aspect. From what she knew, he had caught a remembrall in midair on one of the ratty old school brooms and pulled out of a sharp dive with little to no effort. She had to admit, that did sound rather impressive. Word of his talent had yet to spread around the school, and Minnie wanted to keep it that way, until Gryffindor's first game of the year, that is. But, if that was true, then why send him a package that was clearly a broom?

She didn't really care that Minnie had gotten Harry a broom, it was her money that she earned to do with as she wished. Sure, Arden was her goddaughter (practically her actual daughter, as she had raised Arden), but Harry was the son of her friends and a member of her house. Minerva McGonagall was nothing, if not a mother. She was a lioness who would do anything to protect her cubs and ensure their happiness. Harry was one of her cubs, so he got treated just the same.

* * *

Weeks later and it was finally Arden's favorite day of the school year, Halloween. She was practically dancing in her bed when she awoke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting throughout the entire castle. She looked at her bedside table and found a little orange and black basket, about the size of a coffee mug, overflowing with candies. Tied to the handle with bronze ribbon was a note.

_"Happy Halloween, Arden._

_-Professor Flitwick"_

Professor Flitwick gave every member of Ravenclaw a basket of treats every year. Arden would argue to say that he was the most parent-like of all of the Head of Houses. Minnie was definitely the stricter parent that you would never anger, or suffer her wrath. Flitwick was the parent that would give you anything you want if it made you happy. Heck, if you were feeling down, stressed, or what-have you, he would pull you into his office and make the biscuits in a tin under his desk dance for you, and even let you eat some. Arden didn't know what Snape or Sprout did for their respective houses, but she knew that Snape favored Slytherin in his classes.

Arden carried her basket of treats down to breakfast, eager to show off to her non-Ravenclaw friends and not let them have a bite.

* * *

"The Lapifors Spell transfigures an object into a rabbit," McGonagall lectured, drawing a diagram on the chalkboard.

Arden broke her attention from the lecture and looked around, finding Cho and Marietta not paying attention, gossiping with a group of Hufflepuffs in the back, as per usual, and Cedric looking completely lost. She sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She would be teaching three people a simple spell, undoubtedly. Cho and Marietta preferred Arden's notes to their own, and socializing to studying. How they got into Ravenclaw, Arden was clueless.

"There is a box of crickets on each table. I'd like you to take one out and turn it into a rabbit, using the Lapifors Spell," Minerva instructed.

Arden let the Hufflepuff at her table, Stebbins, take his cricket out first. She took out her own, a rather large one, just about half of her pinky in length, and set it on the table. The brown insect, surprisingly, didn't attempt to hop away, which only helped her in casting the spell.

Taking out her wand, she moved her arm in sharp, quick, movements (similar to a rabbit's, she noted) and uttered, "_Lapifors._" The cricket froze, growing larger and furrier before her eyes, finally assuming the form of a lop-eared hare. It had brown spots randomly dotted over its, primarily white, body. The hare seemed scared, but unable to move. Arden knew the next thing to do, as she picked up her wand, she pointed it to random points in the room. The hare followed her wand's movements, causing the entire class to watch as it did pirouettes in midair.

"Well done, Miss Greyson," Minnie commented, a rare smile gracing her features. "I want a two foot parchment on the history and uses of this spell, include diagrams."

* * *

Herbology that afternoon was irritating (they were gathering Puffapod seedpods for Snape's supplies). She had gotten a bit too close to Lee's Puffapod and his started flowering, earning her a ten-minute lecture from Professor Sprout.

On her way back to Ravenclaw Tower, Arden decided to stop off in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was an interesting ghost, to say the least. She didn't seem to realize all of the fun she could be having, like Peeves. Peeves, though not actually a ghost, was one of her favorite of the Hogwarts Permanent Residents (as she liked to call them). He knew how to have a good time, which, she assumed, was to be expected of a Poltergeist. Fred, George, and Lee had a deep respect for this pranking maestro. Arden did as well. But, she also found him annoying. Like when he knocked over bookshelves in the library around her, causing her to get a week's ban from Madam Pince; or the time that he tried to drop a chandelier on her head in Second Year; or the time that he woke her up by screeching in her ear in First Year; she could go on and on.

More to the point, she did find Myrtle interesting. She never revealed how she died. Unlike the other ghosts, who had some form of mar on their forms, showing how they died (EG: The Bloody Baron's blood-stained robes and Nearly-Headless Nick's namesake) Myrtle seemed completely intact. The reason for Arden's visit to the teen-ghost was simply out of undying curiosity as to the ghost's history. The other ghosts, save for the Grey Lady, all seemed to love reminiscing about their lives and sharing their experiences with the students, often times offering advice and pearls of wisdom. Arden had yet to hear any positive stories of Myrtle, and wanted to know more about the youngest ghost at Hogwarts.

She opened the doors to the first floor girls' lavatory and was greeted with the familiar sound of sobbing, or…she expected to, at least. Instead, Arden heard unfamiliar sniffles coming from a different stall.

Myrtle swooped out of her toilet and sighed, "Not here for me, I expect."

"Actually, I was," she said, causing Myrtle to visibly perk up, "But, before I get to that, is she ok?" Arden gestured over to the occupied stall.

Myrtle shook her head, "Some boy was speaking rudely about her, and she overheard." Arden shook her head; people could be so rude. "I think she said it was that young Weasley boy…" the ghost trailed off, "Ron, was it?"

"Ron…" Arden mused, walking to the door of the stall, "Hermione, is that you?"

"Go away, Arden!" she demanded, indirectly confirming that it was the bushy-haired first-year in the process.

"Hermione-"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?" she spat.

* * *

Later on that day, Arden was sitting in her dorm with Cho and Marietta.

"According to the book, there are three benefits to the Lapifors spell," Marietta said, sitting on the floor with her back against Arden's bed. Cho was lying on her stomach next to her, quill in hand and parchment in front of her.

"So, this is a standard five paragraph essay?" Cho asked, twirling her ostrich feather quill mindlessly.

"Looks like it," Arden commented, "So, the first use is distraction or entertainment?"

Marietta nodded, "Second is surveillance."

Cho added, "Third is target practice?"

"That about covers it," Marietta confirmed.

For the next two hours, the girls wrote their essays, cross-referencing with one another as needed. Arden, however, only had her roommates grammar check her essay, confident in her essay, as she had her notes from class with her. Cho and Marietta only used the book for their information, unknowing that Minerva had covered everything from that section of the book in class and had added her own notes to the lecture.

When it was time for dinner, a bell rang out in Ravenclaw Tower, alerting its residents that they should probably go eat something. This had been implemented in the last couple centuries, after a student nearly starved to death because he was so immersed in his own side project.

The third year girls calmly walked downstairs, not wanting to have to fight their way through the throng of students into the Great Hall. They knew what the decorations looked like, as their Head of House was part of the decoration committee, so there was no need to get there too quickly. While they walked, they conversed about the next essay they were going to tackle; History of Magic. They had a four-foot parchment on the Witch Hunting Tactics most commonly used in various parts of the world.

"So, I think that if each of us researches and outlines certain countries, we can get this essay done much faster," Cho pointed out.

"Yes, but I'd prefer to do my own research for this essay," Arden stated, "I find some details important that others tend to skip over."

"Are you doubting our researching capabilities?" Cho accused, "I get that you think that you're super smart and all, Arden, but your whole 'Greater than Thou' attitude is starting to get on my nerves."

Arden stopped at the bottom of the main staircase, outside the entrance to the Great Hall. She was face to face with Cho, "I'm not saying that, I'm simply stating that I see the value in the little details that are often glazed over by the general populous. You're the one putting words in my mouth."

Cho shoved her, "Don't you start with me, Ms. 'I read Dark Magic books for fun'!"

Arden scoffed, "What about you, Ms. 'I showcase my flying skills instead of catching the snitch'!"

"You have no room to talk, abandoning the team like you did!"

"It was for health reasons and you know it!"

"Oh, health reasons, of course, that's funny because you seem perfectly fine to me."

Marietta stepped back, away from the catfight. Arguments between Cho and Arden had become increasingly more common as of late. Before, they would only happen once every few months, but now they occurred on an almost weekly basis.

"What's going on here?" Professor Snape emerged from the shadows, Professor Sprout on his heels with a list in her hands.

Arden and Cho separated. Cho was looking at the Slytherin with trepidation, Arden just mimicked his expression, as she often did.

"Nothing of concern, Professor," Cho said respectfully. She shot Arden eye daggers and pulled Marietta into the hall with her.

Professor Sprout glanced at her fellow Head of House and then to Arden. "We can finish our discussion over dinner, Severus," she noted, and shuffled into the Great Hall.

Snape looked at the brunette teen expectantly, " Follow me," and lead her into one of the unused classrooms down the hall. Closing the door behind them, he said, "I assume you aren't going to tell me what occurred?"

Arden sighed, "Cho was picking an argument with me because I'd prefer to do research for this big paper we have due in History of Magic on my own."

"Why did you retaliate?"

"Because she insulted me and it got me riled up."

"And that makes it alright?"

The teen looked at her feet, "No," and then trained her eyes on his dark ones, "But she started it!"

Snape ran his hand down his face, a remarkable feat, Arden noted, due to his large hooked nose, and shook his head, "Am I really hearing that ridiculous excuse from you?"

Arden said, "But-"

Snape held up his hand, "I don't want to hear that it's true. You're mature, so act like it. Right now, I see a thirteen year old acting like she's eleven."

Arden looked back at her feet sheepishly, "Yes, sir. Can I go to the feast now?" Snape gestured to the door, and Arden took that as her invitation to leave. She walked over to the Ravenclaw Table and sat away from her roommates, hoping to enjoy the food without interruption from Cho. She sat near a girl named Padma Patil, who was in her First Year. The two became friends, of sorts. Padma seemed to be more interested in her classes than extracurricular activities.

Arden turned her attention to the decorum, as she ate her dinner. Jack O' Lanterns were hung by the hundreds around the Hall; on the walls, floating near the ceiling, set on the tables, even replacing every candle along the walls. Numerous live bats flew from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more dove over the tables in dark clouds, causing the candles in the pumpkins to flutter. The enchanted ceiling showed a clear night sky, stars winking at them from the heavens, only obstructed by the occasional cloud. It was a full moon, gorgeous but ominous at the same time; also, horrible for any werewolf that night.

Her train of thought was derailed by Professor Quirrell, whom came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then, unceremoniously, passed out in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he announced, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

* * *

The next day, a Saturday, found Arden in the library with Cedric. They were practicing the Lapifors Spell, as Cedric's best attempt in class was a slightly larger cricket with bunny ears instead of antenna.

"You have to swish your wand like this," Arden held his hand and showed him manually, "Feel the difference?"

Cedric's ears turned a slight shade of pink, "Yeah." Arden noted the darker shade in his ears, but chalked it up to being embarrassed at his flaw.

The Ravenclaw put one of her hairties on the table, "Alright, try again."

Just as Cedric was about to cast the spell, a familiar, bushy haired, Gryffindor First Year walked up to Arden and Cedric. "Hey, Arden, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked, sheepishly.

"'Course, Hermione," she turned to her pupil, "You try it a few times while I'm gone."

Cedric gave her a mock salute, "Yes, Ma'am"

She rolled her eyes, "Typical Hufflepuff."

The boy stuck his tongue out, "Overly critical Ravenclaw."

Arden made a face at him and followed Hermione out of Cedric's earshot. They sat on two of the comfiest armchairs in the far back corner of the library. Arden nodded at Hermione to start speaking. The younger girl shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I'd like to apologize for how I judged you and your friends on the train, and for how I treated you yesterday in the bathroom. Both were really disrespectful of me, and, after everything that happened yesterday, I realize that. So, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Hermione, that really means a lot," Arden smiled.

Something seemed to occur to Hermione, "Oh, and I have your books," she started to dig around in her bag, until Arden stopped her.

"Why don't you hang on to them for me. I've already read them too many times. I think they'll be of more use to you."

"You sure?" Hermione seemed cautious.

"Positive."

"Alright, thank you." She smiled.

Arden sat forward, "So, now that we're friends again, mind telling me how you came to this epiphany?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Arden started, "You said, 'after everything that happened yesterday' you came to realize that you were acting rudely. Was it what Ron said that made you realize that? Because I doubt it, I know Ron, he's a bit too narrow minded to comment on your behavior unless it effects him in some way."

Hermione blushed, "Well, you know how the troll got into the castle yesterday? It came into Myrtle's bathroom, and I was still in there…"

"You got attacked by a troll‽"

The younger witch nodded, "Yeah, then Harry and Ron saved me."

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley saved you?" Arden clarified.

"Yeah, and then Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell found us. McGonagall chewed us out, but then gave us points for taking it on, and winning."

Arden smirked, Minnie certainly knew how to handle rowdy students. "Well, at least you're ok."

"Speaking of being ok, are we-"

"Yeah, we're friends again."

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing! _**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Welcome back everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out to you! I underestimated how difficult summer courses would be! Thank you all for being so lovely and so patient!**

**_ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**Shout Outs go to: Cynder2013, LilyMoon, KageNoSakura, Snowgirl7589, Random Guest, and Francis! Thank y'all for reviewing :D**

**_Reply time: _**

**Cynder2013: Yes it was the first floor girls' washroom in the books (I am writing this story based off of the Book!Cannon. The first floor girls' washroom is Myrtle's washroom. **

**LilyMoon: Thanks for reading, sweetie! 3**

**KageNoSakura: Thank you so much! Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been busy with classes and the like. But WE'RE BACK ON TRACK NOW! (though another break might be in the future, as I am enrolled in another 6 week course…)**

**Snowgirl7589: Thank you, lovely! **

**Guest: Sorry, I hope my little mini-update answered your question! Thanks for sticking with Arden and I!**

**Francis: Here it is! (Btw, if your name is actually Francis, awesome! But did you see Deadpool?)**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter!_**

* * *

November finally came around, and the weather was finally how Arden liked it, cold. She reveled in her ability to wear her Weasley jumper (the same shade of blue as the Ravenclaw house colors, with an A knit in bronze). She wondered how Molly got them to be so warm. She wore it with pride whilst lounging around the castle, doing homework and reading.

Minnie had refused to allow her to play Quidditch, wanting her to wait a bit longer to rejoin the team. "You have ten classes, Arden," she chided one evening in her office, "The free time you say that you have should be delegated to relaxing."

So, as Arden had free time, she spent much more time in the library than would be considered innately healthy. She finally had time to research more dark magic. So, it was back to scouring the library and Grandpa Albus' personal book stores for interesting reads. It was almost as if she was in her first year all over again. Sure, she longed to play Quidditch, but she had missed reading dearly.

* * *

The first Saturday of November was the start of the Quidditch season, and the first match of the year: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Arden, of course, would be rooting for Gryffindor. As she ate breakfast, she noticed that Professor Snape walked into the Great Hall with a limp, quite unusual for a physically inactive man. She made a mental note to keep an eye on that.

While she nibbled on her toast, contemplating the multitude of ways that he could have injured his leg, the Mountain Troll on the forefront of her mind, "Arden!" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She spun, her dark brown hair flew behind her, and she locked eyes with Fred.

"Hey," she greeted, bits of toast crumbs escaping her mouth.

George came up behind his brother, "You better keep an eye on us out there. We've been training to kick Ravenclaw's butt this year!" they teased in synch.

Arden smirked, "You wish, Weasel Brains! Ravenclaw's going to dominate once again, prepare for utter obliteration," she easily declared, sipping her breakfast tea at the end for emphasis.

* * *

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Arden giggled, Lee was doing the commentary for the match. She was astounded that Harry Potter, of all people, was the Seeker for the Gryffindor team. She knew that his father was a Seeker as well, from reading the plaques in the trophy hall. She kept an eye on how he played, analyzing his flying patterns.

"Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle…"

Arden watched as Fred glanced at George, their silent communication pattern honed over the years. She knew that they weren't going to do anything –they never did – but Lee not being able to tell who was who hurt them. She sighed, being one of the few who could discern between the twins was painful at times, as she could see the inkling of anger beneath their smiles every time someone mistook one for the other, and then brushed off their separate identities as unimportant; as if the twins were just that, one unit and not two separate beings.

As the match continued, the Slytherins played dirty, Flint nearly knocking Harry off of his broom being just one instance.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Arden smiled, knowing how much Lee loved to test McGonagall's nerves. She had done that plenty of times throughout the years, and it never ceased to amuse her.

As she turned her attention back to the sky, her heart dropped to her stomach. It looked as if Potter's broom was trying to buck him off. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. Arden knew that Flint couldn't have done that, no student could have. She looked towards the Professors' stands and saw Snape and Quirrell both muttering something below their breath.

She stood up and snuck her way behind the bleachers, weaving her way through the crowds and up behind the Potions and DADA professors. Yet, when she arrived, "Hermione, what are you doing?" she whispered.

The bushy-haired brunette flinched and turned around, "Hi, Arden, fancy seeing you here…" she replied, hastily putting her wand behind her back.

Arden quickly put the dots together, "Were you trying to cast a spell on Snape?" The first year knew she couldn't fool her, so she looked away. "It's Quirrell you have to worry about, not Snape. He's a good guy," she reassured.

"If he's such a good guy, then why is he jinxing Harry?"

Arden pinched the bridge of her nose, "He's not, he's counter jinxing Quirrell's jinx."

"How do you know? Do you have any proof?" Arden bit her lower lip and scratched at her left wrist, knowing that if she said anything, it could out her connection to Snape, thus causing the dominos to fall. Hermione nodded, "That's what I thought." She turned her attention back to where the edge of Snape's billowing black robes hung just below the bleachers. She muttered a spell almost inaudibly and blue flames shot out of the tip of her wand, starting a fire on Snape's robes. The two girls held hands and ran out of the stands before they could get caught.

Hermione let go and ran back to the Gryffindor stands, eager to watch the rest of the match. Arden, on the other hand, took her sweet time, knowing that Gryffindor would likely win. She wanted time to reflect on what had just occurred. Hermione was, likely, now suspicious of Arden's origins, what with how she let it slip that she knew that Snape was a good man. That was close, too close. She would have to be much more careful with her secret. She could not let it be known that she was Minerva's goddaughter, else someone would accuse her of getting favorable treatment and try to take advantage of her relationships. She knew that Cho and Marietta would especially be upset, and she didn't even want to think about how Fred and George would feel.

She finally made her way back to the Ravenclaw stands just in time to see Harry spit the Snitch out into his hands.

* * *

**Several Weeks Later**

"Ready, Arden?" Fred asked the merlin on his forearm. She chirped in reply, the Marauders'' map held in her claws. "Alright, when he comes around the corner, you know what to do," the Weasley nodded and tossed her carefully into the air.

She soared to the roof of the school, transfiguring back when she found a stable place. Unraveling the map, she took out her wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Arden then searched the map for their victim, Professor Quirrell. She saw that he was about to turn the corner, and fired off blue sparks from her wand.

Fred and George took note and spelled their snowballs just in time to beat the back of the newest professor's turban. The twins maneuvered him, skillfully into position.

Arden grinned, "Perfect. _Iguamenti_!" and aimed at all the snow that had piled on the roof of the castle, causing a slushalanche (as the twins liked to call it) to fall right on to their timid professor. Arden quickly tapped the map, "Mischief managed," and back transfigured. She took the map and flew off before Quirrell could notice that she was there.

Later, Arden met back up with the twins, who couldn't stop praising her and her performance.

"Really, Arden, having an animagus like yours is brilliant!" George grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulders, "Ever since you completed the training, our pranking capabilities skyrocketed!"

Fred smirked, "You're amazing, love!" and threw an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Arden blushed, "It's not just me, you two come up with the ideas. I just aid in making them a reality."

Fred shook his head, "You do so much more than that! Don't belittle yourself!"

The brunette shook her head and, not wanting to get into a 'who's better' argument, quickly changed the topic, "So, are you both going to the Burrow for the holidays?"

The twins exchanged a look and simultaneously said, "No, mum and dad are taking a trip to visit Charlie in Romania."

"But," George started.

"Mum is sending all of our presents with Errol," Fred continued.

George nudged Arden, "And by 'our' we do mean you as well. Mum remembered how much you love her fudge." Arden took mental note to send Molly and Arthur something as well.

"And Ginny is going along with them," Fred trailed off.

"By the way, we will need your help sending our lovely baby sister her present," George mentioned.

Arden smirked, she could only imagine what they had up their sleeves this year.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing! **

**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! I decided, with the plans that I have for the next chapter, that I would publish this one separate! Everyone needs a bit of Holiday cheer before I crush their souls with plot, right?_**

**_ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_Shout Outs go to: Divergentprincess, girostritron, and ForeverTeamEdward13! Thank you all so much for reviewing! You all get Skiving Snack Boxes!_**

**_Reply time: _**

**_Divergentprincess: I'd never abandon it! Arden would kill me in my sleep if I did! It might end up having to go on hiatus every now and again because school does take priority for me (I'm in college, so I need to pass my classes…), but I'll come back again and again until it's finished! I promise!_**

**_girostriton: Thanks, Merlin is definitely one of my favorite completed shows! I hated how they ended it, and I hope it gets a sequel some time in the future (but it probably won't...)_**

**_ForeverTeamEdward13: Here's that update you asked for!_**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter!_**

* * *

December brought with it drafty, icy corridors, bitter winds that rattled the large windows in Ravenclaw Tower, and the rest of the castle, during the day. They often distracted everyone to the point of taking to studying and performing experiments in the Great Hall. Needless to say, everyone bundled up in several layers when walking anywhere but in their respective houses. Arden and the Weasleys (well, everyone except for Percy), were glad for Molly Weasley's annual Christmas sweaters. They kept them warm and cozy between classes, and in Snape's meat-locker of a dungeon, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

* * *

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?" McGonagall requested, focusing on charming the wreaths to be in just the right pattern.

The Great Hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked, walking to the designated corner with the tree; the Golden Trio tailing behind him.

"Just one," said Hermione, "And that reminds me – Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall, "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry informed the half-giant smugly, "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked, "Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added, "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere – just give us a hint – I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin," said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left a disgruntled Hagrid and hurried off to the library.

Upon their arrival, Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section.

Arden, having left the rattling Ravenclaw Tower, was sitting in the armchair closest to the crackling fireplace whilst working on her Ancient Runes essay. She was to translate and analyze a passage from the early 20th century B.C. relating to some form of early charms work. She had four books open next to her parchment for reference, and an extra two in her bag just in case (one of which might have been a retelling of _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_; not cursed in the least, and simply analyzed and informed of everything discussed in the book's cursed pages. Dumbledore gave it to her as an early Hanukkah present).

Hermione, clutching her list of books in her hand, saw the third year brunette and stopped in her path. Surely Arden would know something having to do with Nicholas Flamel! She'd likely read through half the library by now! Determined to find out exactly who this Flamel character was, Hermione strode up to the Ravenclaw.

"Afternoon, Arden!" Hermione greeted, standing off to the side of the coffee table Arden had chose to take over.

Arden jumped a bit, being so focused that she simply ignored everything around her and achieved tunnel vision. "Merlin's beard, Hermione, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Arden accused, placing her quill down and facing the first-year.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I need to ask you something," Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other, looking nervous. But, Arden knew better.

"What do you need?" She decided to play along and see where this went.

"Do you know of a Nicholas Flamel?"

Ah, so Hagrid spilled the beans, Arden mused. She knew that her Grandpa Albus was good friends with Mr. Flamel, he mentioned the centuries old alchemist and his wife on a multitude of occasions throughout her childhood. So, it was only logical to assume that Hagrid knew as well. "Yes I do, what do you need to know about him?"

The Gryffindor grinned, practically vibrating in excitement, "Who is he, and why does he sound so familiar?" Hermione inquired, "I know I've read something about him somewhere!"

Arden smiled, knowing exactly where and what Hermione read. "I won't tell you everything, but I will tell you where to look."

Hermione's excited expression fell to one of frustration and disappointment, "Why not just tell me?"

"Because then you won't get that amazing feeling of self-satisfaction and excitement when you do finally find your answer," the older witch answered easily. "Now, you'll want to look-"

* * *

A few days later, Fred, George, and Arden had just, successfully, pulled off their final prank of the semester. They had caused Madam Pince to go mute for the next several hours. Arden and the twins had come up with a candy that caused the consumer to go silent. After consumption, the effects are gradual, but cause the person to completely lose their voice within a period of one hour. Following the success of testing it out on the twins, they had decided to try it out on the shrillest member of the staff. Madam Pince was, more often than not, the loudest person in the library. Arden and the twins brought her the candy as an "early Christmas present". She immediately consumed it, much to their delight, and they ran for it before she could notice the effects.

Out of breath from sprinting across the castle, Arden made it to the bronze knocker that let her into her House. Unsurprisingly, a small group students, clad in blue and bronze, were stood around the entrance, pondering. Arden sighed, knowing the drill. Sometimes, she hated how one gets into the Tower. It was fun…for the first few hours of first year. But, it got annoying quickly. She'd never heard the same riddle twice, nor had anyone else, to her knowledge. More than once, she'd be stuck outside for hours before someone else came along to help her solve the riddle in question.

"We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?" the melodic voice of the Eagle Knocker sung.

She took a step back, as was polite, and really thought about it. Something that poisons, hurts, and tells truth and lies…Size was a factor that she had to disregard. As they spoke truth and lies, she threw out animals, but hurts without moving and poisons without touching…so it had to be something metaphysical….Of course…

She walked back to the knocker and answered, "Words."

The Eagle replied, "Quite right, Milady," and opened the door, allowing everyone entrance.

"Oh, Arden," Cho called from across the common room, "Come over here!" She was sitting at one of the bar-height tables near the windows with Marietta. Their bags packed and surrounding them in the organized chaos that they had grown accustomed to over the past two-and-a-half years. Arden squeezed past their bags and hopped up on one of the chairs. "Marietta and I have been talking. Since you're staying here and both of our families are taking vacations this year, we thought that we'd give you our presents now."

Arden cocked her head in confusion. Marietta explained, "Well, my family is taking a trip to Geneva, and Cho's is visiting family in Asia. So it'd be a bit cruel to have owls fly all that way with packages, you see."

She nodded and hopped off the chair to fetch her roommates their presents.

* * *

Arden was awoken with a sneeze, more specifically her own. Mercutio apparently thought that it'd be funny to leave his tail below her nose. She shoved him, gently, off of her chest and stretched, before realizing what day it was. Christmas day had finally arrived, as well as the final day of Hanukkah. Arden decided, since both holidays coincided that year, to save all of her presents for the final day.

She quickly got dressed in her new Weasley sweater (well, not all presents had to wait for the final day…Mrs. Weasley's fudge was too good to let sit for eight days!) and ran over to Gryffindor Tower, where she was met with a rather interesting scene. Fred and George (dressed in each other's Weasley sweaters) were frog-marching Percy from the common room, his arms pinned to his side by his new Weasley sweater.

Arden giggled, "Greetings, Gred and Forge. Morning, Percy." She caught the brothers' attention.

"Arden!" the twins smiled, "Happy Last Day of Hanukkah!"

Percy was pleading to her with his eyes to help him out. She decided to oblige, "Don't I get a holiday morning hug from my friends?"

The twins shook their heads, "Not until we get this one to sit with us at breakfast!" George commented, nudging his older brother with an elbow. "Speaking of…" he trailed off, looking at Fred.

"You should join us, Arden! You're family too!" Fred continued, "Help us get our brother to the Great Hall, will you?"

* * *

After breakfast, Arden, Harry, and the Weasleys had a furious snowball fight that definitely rivaled the one from her first year, with Charlie and Lee, for the title of Best Snowball Fight ever. Afterwards, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, the group split, the boys to Gryffindor Tower, Arden to her secret nook, to warm up. Mercutio, the ever protective feline, followed Arden into the room and warmed her feet while she read and completed her History of Magic essay.

While she was in private, she decided to think on her investigation of Harry to the current point in time. All in all, he seemed like a good kid. She trusted the twins judgments of people, and they said that he seemed like a good kid. But, they might be biased because he was friends with their brother. But, from her impression of him, he was still teetering on good and not so good…well she'd call it interesting. He seemed suspicious of Snape, which is valid for someone who is in a house he disliked and carries the surname and features of someone he despised. But, thinking that Snape was evil? Arden thought that maybe he was using that as a cover to his own psyche. Maybe Harry was projecting his own villainous thoughts to Snape's actions? She'd have to look further into it.

Upon the sun finally setting, Arden set up all nine candles in her menorah. The twins insisted on being present, as they had never experienced any other holiday than their own. Word apparently got around and Percy decided to join them. So, as she couldn't bring them into Ravenclaw Tower, and they couldn't let her into Gryffindor Tower, she brought the menorah and candles into the corridor outside of Ravenclaw Tower.

While they looked on, she picked up the Shamash and carefully lit it with a match, lighting the rest of the candles with it from right to left. She sung the prayer as she did so, and concluded by placing the Shamash back in the middle of the menorah.

* * *

Arden could confirm that she'd never had a more eventful Christmas/Holiday dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of sausages; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce, so many other dishes that Arden could feel the food coma just by looking at them– and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Arden looked on as Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. She pulled one with Percy, much to the older boy's dismay, it went off like a deaf-trumpeter and covered their faces in confetti. It did release a jester hat, complete with rainbow bells, sparkles, and bobbles, and several noise makers. She took great pleasure and sneaking the hat onto Fred when he wasn't looking. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a lovely flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the rich dinner. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle that George embedded in his slice. While the adults were getting more and more intoxicated, the students all watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to everyone's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided. Arden would NEVER let her live that down.

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Well that's the chapter! If you would please leave a review, that'd be absolutely amazing! Every review saves a unicorn from Voldemort. Please review to save them! (Plus every review makes me more likely to update more often. Review for your own sakes or I might just leave y'all on a cliff-hanger.)_**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! GOOD NEWS! I PASSED ALL OF MY SUMMER COURSES! WOOHOO! EVERYONE CELEBRATE WITH ME! DO THE VICTORY DANCE! *dances like AmazingPhil***_

_**Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**Shout Outs go to: Girostritron, ForeverTeamEdward13, Applejax XD, Divergentprinces, NothingNooneZero, and Guest! Thank you all, the unicorns have been saved!**_

_**Reply time: **_

_**Girostritron: They have been saved.**_

_**ForeverTeamEdward13: Thank you, lovely! Here's that new chapter!**_

_**Applejax XD : I thought I'd expose them to a different religion, as the books focuses more on traditional Pagan holidays turned Christian (as most series do). Here's the new chapter!**_

_**Divergentprinces: HE DIDN'T! THEY HAVE BEEN SAVED!**_

_**NothingNooneZero: You're welcome. I couldn't let Arden's story go untold!**_

_**Guest: I am pleased with myself, thank you very much. I will update whenever I can. I am a busy woman!**_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter! **_

* * *

Arden stood up from the purple couch in her little private alcove and stretched her back out, satisfied with herself for burning through the entirety of _Heart of Darkness_. Though it was a muggle book, it was a fascinating read. She checked the old clock on top of the fireplace mantle, it read just past one in the morning. She was shocked; she got so absorbed in the book that she completely forgot about curfew.

Hastily, she pulled out the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered, tapping her wand to the parchment. No matter how much of a rush she was in, Arden would never tire of watching the ink trail across the map, its black tendrils drawing intricate patterns before revealing all to her. She checked the trail that she usually took to get to and from the hidden room behind the Founders Portrait. Filch and Ms. Norris blocked it off. "Bugger," Arden swore. She would have to take the detour past the library…

"Hold on a second…" Arden muttered, focusing in on a dot moving towards the library. The name around the dot read, 'Harry J. Potter' and was moving quickly down the stairs, past where Arden's dot rested in her little safe haven, and towards the library. "What is Harry doing up so late…?" The Ravenclaw mused. She knew that the library, save for Filch, would be unguarded. The professors only checked the hallways on their nightly rounds. If Arden could sneak into the library, she might finally be able to finish her self-imposed Harry Stalking assignment and confirm if he was, in fact, an evil wizard hell-bent on finishing what Voldemort started or if he was just a normal kid.

Arden kept the map handy as she slowly opened the portrait hole, checking in all directions for any professor or member of staff. After conforming that no professor would impede her on her trek, Arden clambered out of the doorway and shut it behind her. She quickly made her way down the stairs, keeping her eyes half focused on the map and half focused in front of her. Upon reaching the first floor landing, Arden noted that Trelawney and Dumbledore were making their way down the hall. Hiding _Heart of Darkness _behind a suit of armor, Arden quickly transformed into her animagus and took the map with her to the rafters. She held her breath as she watched them get closer and closer to her.

"…And exactly five years from this upcoming spring, I foresaw a tragedy unlike any other befall Hogwarts!" Trelawney informed Dumbledore, whom the eavesdropping third year could tell was attempting to be civil with Sibyll.

Arden noted that Trelawney was a very thin woman. The large, thick glasses she wore magnified her eyes to several times their natural size. Like most female professors on patrol, she wore a dressing gown; but unlike those that Arden had seen, hers was loud and very dynamically designed. Its intricate swirling patterns were almost hypnotizing. Oranges, pastel pinks, greens, yellows, and reds swirled in spirals along the torso, danced into floral shapes along the arms and neckline, exploded into stripes on the shoulders, Arden thought that she might be sick from watching it move with her.

"I shall take that into account. Thank you for informing me, Sibyll," Albus, nearly robotically, droned. Arden couldn't help but smile at the slight cynically condescending undertone in his voice. She knew that he begrudgingly had to accept Divination as truth; he really wished that he didn't believe in it.

His bright blue eyes flickered back and forth along the hallway whilst Trelawney rambled on and on about how he should really visit her for a foretelling of his immediate future. He looked up and his gaze eventually landed on Arden's. They had a bit of a staring contest. Much to her satisfaction, he conceded and winked, letting her know that she wasn't in trouble for being out of bed.

"Tell me, Sibyll, have you Seen the outcome of the House Cup this year?" Albus inquired casually, turning his attention away from Arden.

Trelawney replied in that soft spoken, melodic voice that made all of the non-believing students fall asleep, "Of course, it shall be Hufflepuff…"

The remainder of their conversation was unimportant to Arden as they walked around the corner and further down the hall. She fluttered down and changed back to her human form, picked up her book, and snuck into the library. Harry was already in the restricted section.

As soon as she walked in, Arden knew that she'd have to transform back into her animagus. The library was simply too dark, and eerie for that matter, to read the map in. She stashed _Heart of Darkness_ on the bottom shelf of the first towering bookcase, making a mental note to return for it later. She then quickly transfigured into her merlin form and was exceedingly thankful that falcons had great night vision. She didn't need to read the map, as a book in the restricted section screamed. Arden picked up her wand and the map, regardless, and flew off towards the scream. She found a large black and silver book seemingly shoved haphazardly onto the shelf. Its title seemed to be in a strange language, not at all recognizable script even in Ancient Runes. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer. She quickly took shelter at the top of the exceedingly high up bookcase and read the map. 'Bloody hell, Filch? Really?' Arden cursed mentally. She would have to wait him out.

* * *

When the Care Taker finally left, Arden surveyed her surroundings. She didn't see anything moving (knowing Harry would have to use some sort of light to see anything), so she flew out of the restricted section. She checked the map, Harry was just outside of the library in some classroom she didn't recognize. She quickly changed back, took her book, and made haste to the classroom.

Out in the hallway, Arden saw the unmistakable ends of Snape's billowing cloak trailing around the corner, obviously heading back to the dungeons. She checked the map to orient herself, Harry was two classrooms over on the east side. She ran over and slowly, so as not to let her presence be known, opened the door and slipped inside. Harry was standing in front of a grand old mirror. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was a missive carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. Arden quickly translated what it said: _I show not your face but your heart's desire_.

Harry was clearly in a place of mental shock and simultaneous joy. But, he didn't seem to comprehend what the mirror was showing him, as he kept glancing around himself, his eyes bouncing from part to part of the mirror.

Arden relaxed, leaning against the wall, and let the boy revel in his joy-bound-shock for a bit longer, becoming vicariously happy through him. After a while, though, she cleared her throat, letting her presence be known. The eleven year-old whipped around, clearly frightened. Once he realized who was in the room, his posture relaxed tremendously. "Oh, it's just you, Arden. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Arden pushed herself off of the wall and walked towards him, "It's just me? Harry, do you realize what would have happened if Professor Snape or McGonagall caught you? You'd be on their permanent watch list!" she warned.

Harry, clearly embarrassed, looked away, "Sorry…"

Arden smirked, clapping him on the shoulder, "Good on you, though. I've done way worse in the past and still haven't gotten caught. So, what were you looking for here? This mirror won't tell you a damn thing about Nicholas Flamel." Harry was flustered, clearly unaware that anyone knew about his, Ron's, and Hermione's motives. Arden laughed, "Hermione let it slip a while ago. She asked me if I knew about him. I do, but I'm letting you all figure it out."

Harry clarified, "You said that this mirror won't tell me anything about Flamel." Arden nodded, liking that he picked up on the subtext of her statement. "So, do you know what this mirror does?"

Arden smiled, "Why don't you tell me what you saw, first."

Harry blushed, "Well…it…it shows me my family, all of them. They're standing around me, smiling and-"

"Alive?" Arden finished.

Harry nodded, embarrassed, "Yeah. Does it show everyone their family?"

Arden mused for a moment, "Hmm, why don't you figure it out?"

The first year was clearly disappointed, "Why?"

The Ravenclaw almost sung, "It'll keep you thinking, and in trouble."

Harry sighed in defeat, but then a thought occurred to him. "Arden, what do you see in the Mirror?"

She was stunned, the thought hadn't crossed her mind. "Let's find out, shall we?" She walked to where Harry was standing and moved him out of the way. The background in the mirror seemed to waver a bit, colors moving around before settling into an image that Arden hadn't been expecting.

She saw Lee, her roommates, Fred, George, Molly, Ron, the entire Weasley family, Minerva, Grandpa Albus, Snape, and her parents all standing around her getting along. Fred had his arm around her waist and was smiling at her. It seemed like the Weasley family and her friends all knew her secret, and accepted it.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Well that's the chapter! **_

_**EVERY REVIEW GETS A PYGMY PUFF ADOPTED! GIVE THE PUFFS A LOVING FOREVER HOME!**_

_**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! I LITERALLY read the ENTIRETY of The Cursed Child in ONE sitting last night. It took me around 2 hours, but I have to say…TWO HOURS WELL SPENT! I did expect it to be something like that, but I loved it! **_

_**I KNOW, I KNOW this chapter is a lot shorter than normal, and I really regret this, but I just don't have a lot of time to write this semester. Hopefully, I'll be able to get some time to write longer chapters, but those would be MUCH less frequently updated. Would y'all prefer longer chapters with longer hiatuses, or shorter chapters with shorter gaps between? Let me know! **_

_**Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**Shout Outs go to: Girostritron, Snowgirl7589, FriendlyNeighborhoodHufflepuff, Divergentprincess, and Aemith! WE HAVE SAVED THE PYGMY PUFFS! Y'all are amazing and deserve all of the hugs!**_

_**Reply time: **_

_**Girostritron: I'm trying to update as often as possible with quality chapters! Sometimes, Arden just doesn't like cooperating with me. She's a sassy witch.**_

_**Snowgirl7589: Thanks, sweetie! You're welcome! **_

_**FriendlyNeighborhoodHufflepuff: Thanks for following the story! I did a little bit of editing to older chapters a few months ago. Was it noticeable? There were just a few open ends I decided to tie up, and things I just needed to cut out completely. I feel like it flows better now than it did before.**_

_**Divergentprincess: That we did, and now the Pygmy Puffs are adopted! YAY FOR US! Thanks for the compliment, sweetie! You're awesome as well!**_

_**Aemith: Thanks! She will play a small role. I've created Arden to be a fun character to read about, but her actual role in the story is going to be almost miniscule. She's more of a strategic observer than an activist. Just like her role with the Twins, she's the brains behind the operation. **_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Several weeks after terms started up again, Arden waltzed up the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's office, Mercutio trailing behind her. He had invited her up for a spot of tea that morning, as he had been doing at least twice a month after her panic attack back in the fall. She had no idea why, other than his obvious attachment to her. She pondered that fact for a moment, stopping outside the grand double doors. She had never given it much thought. Perhaps he was interested in the anxious mind of a teenager? Maybe he was looking to find a cure-all for stress-triggered panic attacks?

Mercutio meowed in question, rubbing against her legs to snap her out of her thoughts. Bending down to scratch his brown and white ears, she decided that, whatever the case, she would shrug it off. She'd eventually find out his true motives soon enough. In the meantime, she was just happy to spend some time with the elderly wizard.

Pushing open the doors, Arden was met with the wonderful aroma of mint-rose tea, fresh baked biscuits, and the indistinguishable intoxicating smell of old books. Mercutio sat patiently next to her and glanced over at Fawkes. He was in his elderly form once again.

"Ah, Arden," Dumbledore acknowledged from his desk, looking up at her from behind his spectacles. He appeared to have been reading through a letter, if the post-owl perched next to Fawkes was any indication. He gestured to one of the two plush armchairs sat next to a large side-table, muddled with steaming teapot and biscuits, "Take a seat. I am afraid that it shall be a small while before we can converse."

Walking over to her preferred chair, the one closest to the door, Arden noticed that the letter had a watermark in the corner of a rather famous M shape. "Did the minister write you again?" she asked. Mercutio hopped into her lap as soon as she sat down, demanding to be pet in the most blatant way possible.

"Your astute deductions never fail to astound me, my dear," Dumbledore commented.

"Can't he do anything for himself?" she wondered aloud.

Her puzzlement caused him to laugh, "Do I detect malice, Arden?"

She shook her head, "No sir, just…befuddlement."

He leaned back in his chair, training his gaze on the young witch. "Would you care to elaborate?"

She sighed, "Not at the moment, no."

He nodded, "Think on it for a while, my dear. At the moment, I must finish writing to Cornelius. As always, my stores of books are open to your perusing."

"Do your 'stores of books' include your personal collection?"

The elderly wizard smiled, knowing that she wanted to peruse the, rather extensive and ancient, collection of dark magic books in his bedroom. "Yes, it would; just take care to avoid the cursed titles at the highest shelf."

"Thank you, Grandpa Albus," the brunette smiled, standing up and quickly making her way to the hidden door that led to his bedchambers.

As soon as Arden had closed the door behind herself, Dumbledore, exasperatedly, ran his hand down his face and stroked his beard. He was beginning to worry about that girl. Her interest in dark magic was fun for the first few hours, but it had become an addiction as of late. He was going to have to have a talk with Minerva sooner rather than later. While he was pondering that, a rather familiar knock pattern rang through his office.

The old wizard smiled, keeping his attention on the letter he still had to write, called out, "Come in, Severus."

* * *

Arden had burned through at least half of _The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy_ when she overheard a, rather loud, discussion going on in Grandpa Albus' office. She stood up and began to walk towards the door to hear clearer.

"…arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent…"

'_Is that Snape?_' Arden pondered. She opened the door just a smidgen, not noticed by either wizard in the room. Sure enough, Severus Snape was pacing up and down in front of Grandpa Albus' desk. The elder wizard wasn't even paying attention to the distressed Potions Master.

"You see what you expect to see, Severus," said Dumbledore, without raising his eyes from a copy of Transfiguration Today. "Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable, and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child." Dumbledore turned a page, and said, without looking up, "Keep an eye on Quirrell, won't you?"

Arden closed the door and returned to the settee, her usual reading spot in Dumbledore's bedchambers. '_Why would Snape need to keep an eye on Quirrell?_' she pondered. Was Quirrell a bad man? If so, why in Merlin's name would Grandpa Albus have hired him on in the first place? She knew that some Death Eaters still existed and were killing in Voldemort's name, sure that was a given. Was Quirrell one of them? Was that why he was so skittish all of the time? Maybe he had a direct link to Voldemort? She would have to do some major research. Her Stalk Harry Project just turned into a Stalk Quirrell project.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Well that's the chapter! **_

_**EVERY REVIEW SAVES AN INNOCENT KITTEN FROM GETTING PUT INTO A CANNON! PLEASE SAVE THE KITTENS (if you don't know what I'm talking about, play the flash game Kitten Cannon)!**_

_**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! So, I have joined the Tumblr cult. Yes, I now have a Tumblr. Rather than just stalking facebook's The Best of Tumblr page for all eternity, now I can infinitely scroll through the website itself. I'll post updates/news concerning McGonagall's Girl, or any other things I write, on there. I already reposted one of my original short stories from mine and Cici's blog on there, if you haven't read that already. I'll also take requests and all that jazz! If you want to follow me on there, feel free! My account is: nerdykrats . tumblr . com! If not, there isn't much else to say, I guess.**_

_**Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**Shout Outs go to: FriendlyNeighborhoodHufflepuff, debatable-cerealkiller, and Applejax XD ! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! THE KITTENS HAVE BEEN SAVED!**_

_**Reply time: **_

_**FriendlyNeighborhoodHufflepuff: I considered your advice and decided that that would be the best course of action. I will be updating with shorter chapters! And, as for your other comment, we shall see 3:) Arden has told me some things.**_

_**debatable-cerealkiller: Thank you SO much, sweetie! I appreciate it! *huggles***_

_**Applejax XD : Hey! Long time no contact! She is, but, thankfully, she's done with Harry for a while. She is MUCH more concerned with why Albus told Snape to keep an eye on Quirrell. The conversation with Minnie and Albus is upcoming (I think the first ever chapter without Arden, if I'm right). That's one of the next five chapters (still working out which order would be best with the new writing pattern and plot-points needed to hit). **_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter! **_

* * *

"P…p…please r-read chapter t-twelve in y…your t…t…textb-book b…b…before n-next class," Quirrell stammered out while the class gathered their belongings stood up to leave. Arden, sat next to Cho and Marietta, put her things away much slower than everyone else.

"Arden, Cho and I are going to the library before dinner to start on our Astrology projects. Do you want to join us?" Marietta questioned while their roommate starred at Cedric as he walked away.

"Afraid I can't tonight. Fred, George, Lee, and I are working on a surprise for Marcus Flint. Thanks for the offer, though."

The strawberry-blonde shrugged and dragged Cho, who was still in her Cedric-obsessed mental state, to their Divination class. Arden hung back, knowing that their current Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was close enough to her Arithmancy classroom that she could get there in a matter of minutes.

Quirrell was stood behind his desk, his back facing the tables the students sat in, and was writing something on the blackboard for his next class. Arden waltzed up to his desk, determined to interrogate him. She watched him fidget with the chalk for a few moments, she started messing with her charm bracelet unconsciously.

"Professor Quirrell," she started, causing him to jump several inches in the air in shock.

He spun around in shock, "Y…yes?" He messed anxiously with his hands, his turban was coming noticeably loose.

"I have a question about ghosts…"

Quirrell continued to wring his hands together, "Wh…what would that q-question be?"

The brunette shifted her weight from one foot to the other, giving off the air that she was innocent and shy, "Is it possible for them to possess someone?"

Quirrell's eyes widened considerably, "N-no that's n-not p-possible. G-ghosts are s…simply i-imprints of the d…d…dead s…souls th-that have n-not c…c…crossed over."

Arden nodded, following along, "Is there a way for someone to, theoretically speaking, live indefinitely?"

Quirrell's eyes suddenly were filled with terror, as if scared of the student in front of him. "Th-Theoretically sp-speaking y-yes. Th-there are several w-ways t-to l-live on, b…b…but only one worls after being k…k…killed. B…b…but it is a m-miserable ex…ex…existence," he nervously informed.

"I know one is drinking the blood of a unicorn, and I know about Flammell's stone, are those the only ones? Which one works after being killed?" she questioned.

Quirrell blanched. "W-well h-h-horcruxes st…st…store a p…portion of a p…person's s-s-soul. B…b…but th-they are very easy to d…destroy."

Arden cocked her head in curiosity, mimicking her animagus indirectly. "Horcruxes? What are those?"

Quirrell snapped, seemingly tired of her incessant questioning, "V-very d…dark m-magic, too d…dark f-for a student. If y-you have a c…class t…to g…get to, miss G…Grayson, I suggest y-you l-leave now!"

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Well that's the chapter! **_

_**I've decided that shorter chapters updated more frequently would be more beneficial to all!**_

_**EVERY REVIEW SAVES AN OBJECT FROM BEING LOST IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT! SAVE THE OBJECTS!**_

_**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! AND L'SHANA TOVAH TO YOU ALL! HAPPY ROSH HASHANA! EVERYONE GETS APPLES AND HONEY, CHALLAH, AND HAVE AN AMAZING 5777! I just wanted to remind y'all that I now have a Tumblr. I'll post updates/news concerning McGonagall's Girl, or any other things I write, on there. I'll also take requests and all that jazz! If you want to follow me on there, feel free! If not, there isn't much else to say, I guess._**

**_ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_Shout Outs go to: ForeverTeamEdward13, Applejax XD, Strawberry r Kitty, and floydcotton! Y'all are the best kind of readers and deserve all of the good things! HAVE SOME EXTRA APPLES AND HONEY!_**

**_Reply time: _**

**_ForeverTeamEdward13: The chapters will be between, probably, several hundred to a thousand-ish words long until the semester is over. Chemistry is kicking my booty right now. I actually rushed this chapter because I won't be able to work on one for a while. _**

**_Applejax XD : That she did, my friend, that she did._**

**_Strawberry r Kitty: What can I say other than thank you so much! Your review gave me life, it made me so unbelievably happy and grateful to have a reader like you read my story! That sort of reaction that you had to Arden having anxiety and panic attacks is exactly the reason I decided to give her them. I have read countless fics that just make the reader a Mary Sue and have countless abuse conflicts (one of my personal favorite fanfic series does just that). While they are engaging reads at times, the story is extremely predictable 99% of the time. I wanted to change that with the OC-insert-verses. I, personally, am a very anxious person (have not been professionally diagnosed with anxiety, but I'm almost certain I have it) and I suffer from panic attacks, so I thought that bringing that to Arden would humanize her a bit. She has been much more relaxed and I haven't brought light to that part of her in a while, but I have something in the works for it, which everyone will hate me for. Feel free to analyze the heck out of this fic, I'd LOVE it! I encourage everyone to be a critic and expect the best of my writing capabilities! _**

**_floydcotton: Very funny._**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter! _**

* * *

Arden was laying on her stomach in a far corner of the Ravenclaw common room, humming a melody only she knew while completing her Ancient Runes homework. It had been several weeks since she had asked Quirrell about ways to prolong one's life, and he had gotten more and more skittish around her. It was almost as if he was hiding something along those lines…There were a few instances where his turban had dried silver flakes around the bottom near the back of his neck, which caused her worry. She knew there were unicorns in the forest, and their blood was silver. But, why would a man who seemed too scared to even exist need the blood of a unicorn? Moreover, why would he need it on the back of his head?

Those questions rode nonstop on her train of thought. So, she had taken it upon herself to research things about people with things on the backs of their heads. She had found some Japanese folklore about something called a futakuchi-onna, which is a demon that takes human form with two mouths, one on their faces and another on the back of their head. But, other than that, there wasn't too much else. It was time to take more drastic measures. She was going to ask Grandpa Albus about dark ways to prolong life the next time they had tea.

"Oi, Grayson." Arden was snapped out of her train of thought. She looked up and came face to face with Terry Boot, a first year. "Those Weasley twins are looking for you," he gestured to the door casually.

She nodded, standing up and gathering her things, "Thanks, sorry if they were a bother."

He shrugged, "When are they not?"

Arden smirked and, arms laden with her homework, clambered out of the knocker hole. "Hello boys," she greeted, attempting to block their view of the Ravenclaw common room as she exited.

Fred's face was beet red upon processing how undone she looked. Her hair was a bit ruffled up from stereotypical Ravenclaw disregard of appearance while working on whatever they are doing. Her shirt had rode down considerably while she was laying on the floor, and the top three buttons on her shirt had come undone, giving view to a, relative to the extremely conservative Hogwarts uniform standard, large amount of cleavage. She was unaware that, on top of all of that, she was holding her homework and textbook in such a way that pushed her chest up just the bit needed to get a glimpse of the top of her lacy beige bra cups in the open.

George had noticed as well, but just doubled over laughing at his brother's face.

Arden, not catching on, was bemused, "Am I missing something?" She cocked her head, which gave her an even more innocent appearance.

Fred's expression was priceless at that moment, one of pure bewilderment, mixed with arousal and attraction, with just a hint of mutual embarrassment for his best friend.

George, on the other hand, nearly peed himself cackling at the scene. His best friend was partly exposed in the open, high traffic, hallway of their school while his brother, who had a thing for her, was trying his hardest to not to bust a nut. He finally decided after laughing himself a stomachache, that enough was enough. He teased, "Oi, Arden, nice bra," bringing the girl to realize the compromising position that her shirt had put her in.

"Oh!" she immediately dropped her things on the ground, but put her inkwell down gently, and set to fixing her shirt. "Thanks, George!" Upon processing what had just transpired, Arden flushed. Fred Weasley, the boy she had a crush on, had seen her bra. He wasn't meant to see that until much later, according to all of the sappy romance novels she had read last term! She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No, it was an honest mistake. It couldn't ruin anything, could it?

Fred coughed, effectively breaking the awkward tension. "So, Arden, we have an idea," he informed, clearly still shaken up from before.

George nodded, "Ah, yeah! This Malfoy kid has been giving ickle Ronniekins and his friends a hard time."

"So, we thought that it was time for the best and most supportive brothers of the Weasley family to inspire the whole of Hogwarts!"

"What do you say, Arden?" They simultaneously asked, already knowing the answer.

The brunette got that determined look on her face that Fred adored. Her eyes blazed with a fire that he could only describe as pure, unadulterated, Gryffindor courage, "What's the plan, boys?"

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Well that's the chapter! _**

**_EVERY REVIEW HELPS LUNA LOVEGOOD FIND A CRUMPLE HORNED SNORKACK!_**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_AN: Welcome back everyone!  
HOLY ROWLING THOU ART IN ENGLAND! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! MCGONAGALL'S GIRL REACHED 101 REVIEWS?! AND ALMOST 200 FAVORITES?! I CAN'T FATHOM, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND, JUST…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *foams at the mouth and passes out* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE this story! I LOVE each and every one of you, whether you've been reading since day 1, if you JUST started and binged up to date, or if you're reading this at some point in the near/far future (how is it if you're a future reader, by the way? Can we understand canine speech? Did they figure out how to bring people back from the dead and started a zombie apocalypse? Did Trump/Hillary win? Is America dead like the Roman Empire? Let me know in a review!) This story is SUCH a blast to write! I can't wait for y'all to see what I have in store for POA, OotP, and DH, but those are SO far in the future, so be sure to stick around!_**

**_ANYWAY, for those of you who give a flobber worm's left arse cheek, I am a Florida girl, born and raised (on the playground is where I spent none of my days, chilling out, relaxing, chillaxing all cool, been reading some HP outside of the school) and we just had a near brush with DEATH because Matthew was a Cat. 4 hurricane. He decided, thankfully, that where I live is too boring to destroy, so he left us (MOSTLY) alone. But, still, my family evacuated, so that's why I was able to get this chapter out to you all. Yes it is SIGNIFICANTLY SHORTER than the last one, but I wanted to leave it at this cliff hanger because screw having a nice ending to a chapter in October!_**

**_ALSO: I wanted to remind y'all that I now have a Tumblr. I'll post updates/news concerning McGonagall's Girl, or any other things I write, on there. I'll also take requests and all that jazz! If you want to follow me on there, feel free! If not, there isn't much else to say, I guess._**

**_ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_Shout Outs go to: Connie Hooper, ForeverTeamEdward13, Strawberry r Kitty, Applejax XD , and Divergentprincess! YOU ALL ARE ABSOLUTELY PHENOMENAL HUMAN BEINGS AND DESERVE THE BEST CANDY AND ALL OF THE GOOD THINGS IN LIFE!_**

**_Replies:_**

**_Connie Hooper: FIRST OFF: YOUR USERNAME WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE A SHERLOCK REFERENCE WOULD IT?! Second: Yeah, we've all had those moments, if we were so blessed with two X chromosomes and a larger set of chesticles. -_-'_**

**_ForeverTeamEdward13: HERE IT IS!_**

**_Strawberry r Kitty: We all probably have, sweetie. Hope it wasn't too embarrassing for you!_**

**_Applejax XD : CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING REVIEW NUMBER 100! You are MORE THAN PHENOMENAL, as you've been reviewing for, nearly, the entire story thus far! *hugs* I AM SO APPRECIATIVE OF YOU! THANK YOU!_**

**_Divergentprincess: *squee* I KNOW! Fred just seems like the awkward sort of guy when it comes to his own emotions, you know? Like Hikaru in Ouran High School Host Club; he knows how he feels, but is unsure how to process it. He's better than Tamaki, but far worse than his twin brother. Arden recognizes what she feels and how she SHOULD deal with it, but is inept because I make her that way! Ah, teen love drama is so much fun to write!_**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter!_**

* * *

The sly Ravenclaw smirked while her partners in pranking cackled. Arden was, once again, in the rafters above the seventh floor hallway. The twins were distracting Malfoy and his gang (Crabbe and Goyle), while Arden was on lookout duty. She had heard that, not only was Malfoy bullying Ron, but he also called Hermione a "Mudblood". While Arden may be a Ravenclaw through and through, she was also fiercely protective of her friends.

The twins gave each other a look and nodded. Fred glanced up at Arden, waiting for her confirmation that they were still in the clear. After looking in every direction to confirm that no one was coming, Arden nodded, transfiguring into her animagus.

Fred nodded at George, while Arden readied herself. The twins lifted their wands and cast, "Weaselbum Levipendo!" The three Slytherins cowered while Arden swooped over them and flapped her wings to create a breeze.

The first years were confused, they didn't feel anything; "What did you Weasel-brains do to us?" Malfoy accused.

Arden grinned, '_Wouldn't they like to know?_'

Fred and George simultaneously said, "We wouldn't want to be you right now."

Fred teased, "If you don't get the counter curse in the next ten minutes-"

"Your pants will fuse to your…you know." George finished with a devious leer.

The first years' eyes immediately filled with terror, and they screamed their way down the stairs to the hospital wing.

Arden fluttered down, chirping in laughter along the way, and landed on Fred's shoulder. He and George were doubled over, clutching their stomachs as they laughed.

Suddenly, Arden's falcon ears picked up the telltale footstep pattern of none other than Severus Snape. She chirped in alarm, flying off of Fred's shoulder, beckoning the twins to follow her. She flew down the hall, parallel to the route Snape was taking. She circled back and forth in front of a tapestry, waiting for her ginger boys to catch up. She began to panic, the only staircases were perpendicular to their current route, and no doubt Snape would catch them if they tried to escape. He had, more than likely, seen Malfoy and his goons, and was after them for revenge. They had to run for it.

'_Need a place to hide, need a place to hide, need a place to hide!_' that mantra was the only thing aboard her train of thought. Just as the twins caught up, Arden noticed a door…

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Well that's the chapter!_**

**_EVERY REVIEW HELPS MRS. WEASLEY KNIT HER SWEATERS!_**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! I HAD TIME TO WRITE TODAY, AND I DON'T WANT TO KEEP ANY OF YOU WAITING SO HERE YOU GO!  
**_

_**ALSO: I wanted to remind y'all that I now have a Tumblr. I'll post updates/news concerning McGonagall's Girl, or any other things I write, on there. I'll also take requests and all that jazz! If you want to follow me on there, feel free! If not, there isn't much else to say, I guess.**_

_**Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**Shout Outs go to: purplepixie13, Applejax XD , Anonymous Guest, TealBlueEyes, DivergentPrincess, Sunstar Writer, Guest named me, and Isabel Lysander! You all are amazing people and get hugs!**_

_**Replies: **_

_**purplepixie13: You'll have to wait and see :-3**_

_**Applejax XD: Thanks! I hope the room is as you expected it to be!**_

_**Anonymous Guest: Sorry for the error. It's been quite a while since I read the books (most details I do remember, but as James' Quidditch position isn't an important detail, it got a bit befuddled in my head). **_

_**TealBlueEyes: You would be right, the spell is entirely made up and does diddly squat. I thought that'd be a bit obvious (the spell was Weaselbum, like literally the spell was the words Weasel and Bum with a hybrid of dippendo and Levicorpus tagged at the end). If people think it's a legitimate spell, they can feel free to. But, the twins and Arden are pranksters, not bullies. I guess that wasn't clear? I'm planning to rewrite the story, combine chapters and all that, in the future. So, I'll be sure to make that more obvious then! Thanks for letting me know!**_

_**Divergentprincess: FISTBUMP FOR CROSS FANDOM SIMILIES! *fistbump***_

_**Sunstar Writer: AWW, DON'T LOSE SLEEP OVER MY FANFIC! THAT'S NOT HEALTHY! PROMISE ME YOU'LL SLEEP! PROMISE ME!**_

_**Random Guest named me: I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID, I DID UPDATE!**_

_**Isabel Lysander: HI I UPDATED!**_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Arden glanced down the hallway, Snape and Filch were right on their tails, she quickly back-transfigured and opened the mysterious door. Fred dove in after her. They both peeked around the hall, only to see that George had been caught. To save themselves, they shut the door behind themselves and waited, with bated breath.

While they hid, Arden looked at their surroundings. To say that the room was crowded was only scratching the surface. From floor to ceiling, the room was filled to bursting with items that, from her vantage point, ranged from Muggle toys to schoolbooks, from posters to pillows, from animal cages to questionable bottles of lotion. The room looked like it had it all and then some. '_What kind of room is this?_' Arden asked herself, '_What have I discovered? I don't remember this being on the map!_'

Arden turned to ask Fred his thoughts, but she got lost in his eyes again. Merlin, were they beautiful, he was beautiful. She could count the freckles from his eyelids to his toes and back again, and still want to play connect the dots on his cheeks. He would probably let her too, and do the same on her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life just looking into his soft brown eyes. She could never get bored of them, or how the red from his hair made his eyes have this glow, as if there was a real fire behind his eyes (rather than just his burning passion for everything).

Though she didn't know it, at the time, Fred thought the same of her. Her dark brown eyes caught him in a hypnotic spell that he would never get released from. Her eyes had to be pools of melted dark chocolate, he thought, there was no other explanation for how deep and vivid the color was. He could happily waste away where he was at that moment; sitting and staring into her eyes, his gaze lazily tracing over her features, specifically her lips. Merlin her lips looked so soft and inviting. He licked his own absentmindedly, wondering how they felt against his own, how they tasted. He bet they tasted like the chocolate in her eyes. As his eyes moved to look back into her eyes, he noticed the freckles dusting her cheeks and nose. How many freckles did she have? He wanted to count them all. He wanted to…

The two teenagers didn't notice that they had leaned closer to one another, their breath mingling in the mere inches between the two of them.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Well that's the chapter! **_

_**EVERY REVIEW HELPS HAGRID WITH HIS GARDEN!**_

_**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! I got sick, so I took off work and had time to write this bit of word vomit! While I suffer and mourn my loss of breathing (WHY MUST YOU BETRAY ME, SINUSES? WHYYYYYYY?!) you all can climb aboard the feels train to Feelsville! WHOOT WHOOT!  
**_

_**Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**Shout Outs go to: purplepixie13, Connie Hooper, ForeverTeamEdward13, Divergentprincess, Strawberry r Kitty, Sunstar Writer, Applejax XD ! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SMILE SO I GIVE YOU THE SUN! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW!**_

_**Replies: **_

_**purplepixie13: #FARDEN or #ARDED or #FRARDEN? I like #ARDED myself.**_

_**Connie Hooper: I KNEW IT! I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED! And I was humming that while I was writing that scene! Girl, we share the same mental wavelength! QUICK, WHAT COLOR AM I THINKING OF?**_

_**ForeverTeamEdward13: I LOVE writing cliff hangers, can you tell?**_

_**Divergentprincess: FEELS FOR YOU, FEELS FOR THAT PERSON THERE, FEELS FOR TRUMP, FEELS FOR HILLARY, FEELS FOR OBAMA, FEELS FOR BERNIE, FEELS FOR EVERYONE!**_

_**Strawberry r Kitty: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, hon, you don't know the pain train you signed up for by reading my story. I am so SO sorry in advance!**_

_**Sunstar Writer: YOU BETTER sleep or so help me Rowling I will MAKE you sleep. And, read Strawberry's reply for the mention of me actually being a nice person to my OC's. Heck, I gave my Doctor Who OC leukemia and KILLED HER! I LET HER DIE.**_

_**Applejax XD : Just you wait, I have SO much planned!**_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Arden noticed that the space between herself and Fred had grown steadily closer, and quickly pulled back. She coughed, awkwardly, "Um…So, where do you think we are?"

Fred, feeling just as awkward and, though he wouldn't admit it, slightly dejected, replied, "No idea, can't say I remember this from the map."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, me either…" she trailed off, standing up. "Should we take a look around? Maybe we'll find something just as interesting as the map?"

Fred jumped up, suddenly energetic and excited, "Yeah! Oh, George would be so-" He stopped abruptly. "George…He's still out there…" He turned towards the door.

Arden mentally slapped herself. How could she forget George? Did staring into Fred's eyes steal her intelligence? Does having a crush suddenly make you an idiot? Minnie told her that love was blind, but she didn't ever take Minnie seriously when she talked like the Muggles in movies! How could she be so stupid? She said, "We should go get him out of trouble…"

She moved towards the door, when Fred shoved his arm out in front of her. "You're staying here, at least for now," he said finitely.

"Excuse me?" Arden asked with a sassy undertone.

"I mean it," Fred said, staring down at Arden with a dominant expression and a serious air to his voice.

"Fred," Arden slowly stated, "Fake jinxing Malfoy and his gang was my idea. I should be-"

"Arden, I'm serious." Fred declared, interrupting her, "I told you that we would make sure you don't get in trouble. I stand by what I say. You're going to graduate with a clean record."

Arden's jaw must have fallen to the dungeons. "But-" She tried to argue, Fred cut her off with his finger on her lips.

He stared her in the eyes, making sure that he didn't get sucked back in this time, "No 'buts', I am a wizard of my word. Let us take the blame, you just make sure they work correctly." He looked to the door, "Detention is not that big of a deal, Arden, really. Now," he took his hand from her mouth, "I'm going to save my brother, you wait here for another hour or so. Alright?"

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Well that's the chapter! **_

_**EVERY REVIEW HELPS KEEP UMBRIDGE IN AZKABAN!**_

_**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! As the semester steadily draws to a close, I will be attempting to put out longer chapters again. No, they won't be into the thousands again until I finish finals, but they will be drawing close to them once more! Thank you for all of your lovely well-wishes. I am back to full strength (or close to it, due to another incident I shan't be discussing here). **_

_**Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**Shout Outs go to: Snowgirl7589, purplepixie13, Strawberry r Kitty, Applejax XD, GinnySong, Divergentprincess, and TealBlueEyes! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING, AND I HOPE YOU GET ALL OF THE GOOD THINGS IN LIFE! **_

_**Replies: **_

_**Snowgirl7589: It's simply not time…**_

_**purplepixie13: That's an intriguing name…Arden has no say in the matter of Fred leaving, as we all know that the twins are headstrong and hard-headed. **_

_**Strawberry r Kitty: That is my goal, a smile per chapter….maybe a few tears of frustration and feelings here and there…maybe some minor hair-ripping…You'll see later on ;)**_

_**Applejax XD : Here's the update!**_

_**GinnySong: I like that ship name. AS CREATOR OF THE SHIP, I OFFICIALLY DUB IT ARDED! Thank you, sweetie! You have the best day of your life thus far! I COMMAND THEE!**_

_**Divergentprincess: Thank you so much for the well wishes, sweetie! I'm almost 100%! You are correct, it is my intention to have some tears shed about this story. **_

_**TealBlueEyes: Thank you so much for the well wishes, sweetie! As someone on the internet with an opinion, I am sorry but I will not be disclosing my opinion on the election here. My fanfic is, simply put, not a place for politics. I can joke about the candidates, because they're people in the public eyes. But, politics is a whole 'nother can of worms. If you want to PM me about it, feel free. But, bear in mind if you do, opinions are just opinions. They are neither correct nor incorrect, especially politics. You are entitled to your views, as I am entitled to mine. **_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Arden internally grumbled in frustration as Fred walked out of the room, glaring daggers into his back. How dare he insinuate that his 'pride' and 'Gryffindor chivalry' were, somehow, reasons for denying her taking some of the heat off of him and George? She knew that their mom hated the fact that they got in trouble so often; she was always berating them for it. So, to appease their mother, whose relationship with them was getting more and more tense every day, Arden wanted to take some of the blame. It was her idea, originally, anyway. Why should they get all the blame?

She mentally slapped herself. She was being ridiculous. Fred cared about her, so he didn't want to get her in trouble, right? Why was she making him out to be the antagonist? Looking at her surroundings, Arden figured she might as well explore.

She walked all the way to the back of the, seemingly endless, room. There were mountains of stuff, just stuff, as high as the Owlery and, easily, as wide as half of one of the tables in the Great Hall. Once she reached the back, she found an ornate black and gold cabinet. It looked ancient, possibly older than Grandpa Albus, and broken, the door would open, but barely a crack. She tried to peer inside, but the back was, seemingly, eaten and worn away. The underside looked as though it would give out any minute, and the legs were…well, on their last legs. She was wondering, among all of the towers of things just strewn about in this room, why was this cabinet standing alone? What made this…thing so special? She made a mental note to ask Grandpa Albus and Minnie about it at a later date.

She turned away from the broken cabinet and started excavating the closest mountain. She dug past textbooks from years past, parchment rolls, and knit caps. Sparing glances only at the dustiest books, and some pictures, she made her way through the pile of clutter. She was elbow deep when she found a muggle picture, obviously taken on a Polaroid. The couple pictured looked like Harry Potter, albeit quite a few years older, and someone who had to be a distant relative of the Weasleys. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the Weasley girl had the exact same eyes as current Harry, and the Harry-looking-guy had hazel eyes. Was this the infamous James and Lily Potter? Were these two whom Arden had heard so much about? The James and Lily who were babysitting her the night her parents died? The James who babysat her when Grandpa Albus was too busy? These two ordinary looking people were the Aurors who fought Voldemort three times before getting betrayed by their closest friend?

Arden couldn't believe her eyes. They looked to be about sixteen in the picture, sitting on, what Arden assumed to be, a couch in the Gryffindor common room. They looked, relatively, happy. James looked as though he would throw up at any given second, and Lily seemed to be calm and pleased with the goings-on. How someone got a Polaroid camera working at Hogwarts was beyond Arden's focus. She wanted to learn more. Minnie always got upset when she asked about friends of her godmother's whom had passed, and Grandpa Albus was too busy for her to bother him with a mundane question like that. Hagrid, however, would answer anything for her. She'd simply go ask the half-giant. She pocketed the picture, intent on finding out more.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Well that's the chapter! **_

_**A REVIEW SAVES A STUDENT'S GRADE! **_

_**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU LOVELY HUMANS! BIG NEWS: I PASSED ALL OF MY CLASSES! WOOHOO! LET'S DO THE POST-FINALS HAPPY DANCE! *dances excitedly* I hope all of you survived the typical winter finals/midterms hell (if you're still in school) and I hope your holidays/winter celebrations are going well! _**

**_ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_Shout Outs go to: purplepixie13, GinnySong, Strawberry r Kitty, Divergentprincess, and Applejax XD! Thank you all so much! Here are signed copies of whatever book series you're obsessed with!_**

**_Replies: _**

**_Purplepixie13: I hope your friend finds love whatever way he/she needs! _**

**_GinnySong: Is your username a reference to Doctor Who and Harry Potter, by chance? Thank you, I hope the rest of your 2016 is amazing!_**

**_Strawberry r Kitty: YOU SAVED MY GRADE! HUG ME! *dogpiles you*_**

**_Divergentprincess: WE HAVE SAVED THE GRADES! I have seen FBAWTFT, and I thought it was a good stand-alone movie, but it didn't FEEL like a HP-verse movie, if you get what I mean. I wasn't drawn into it as much as I was the other HP movies (other than HBP because that movie just ruined my favorite of the HP books). _**

**_Applejax XD : That she did, my friend._**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter! _**

* * *

Arden continued her trek around the room, occasionally digging through piles as she went. She had found a wide array of objects had been stashed in that room: from books to jewelry, socks to snitches, Muggle board games to dried up gillyweed. She could have sworn that the room just kept getting bigger. As soon as she would get bored of one pile, she would find several more that she hadn't seen before on the wall behind her. She must have spent hours in there already, her stomach was crying for food. She was sad to leave the mysterious place, but she really needed to get back. Shutting the door behind her, Arden ran down the hallway, hoping to catch supper in time.

* * *

The next day, Arden rushed down to Hagrid's hut, dying to show him the picture of the Potters that she found. When she got there, however, she was surprised to find the half-giant caring for, what appeared to be, a large black rock in his fireplace.

"Arden!" Hagrid sputtered, turning away from the fire to see her standing in his doorway. "What're ye doin' here?"

Arden gave him a kind smile, "Hagrid, is that what I think it is?" she asked in awe, moving towards the fire to get a better look. "Where did you get a dragon egg?"

The man scratched at his beard uncomfortably, "Er…ye see…Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"Is it fertilized? How are you going to care for it when it hatches? What will you do if Dumbledore finds out?"

Hagrid put his hands up defensively, but also somewhat calmingly. "Slow yer horses. One question at a time."

Arden blushed, "Sorry." Then, she remembered what she went down to Hagrid's hut for in the first place. "Oh!" She rummaged around in her pocket, pulling out the picture and showing it to him, "Hagrid, what can you tell me about this?"

He took the picture from her hands and looked at it closer, "Why that's James and Lily Potter, ain't it?" Arden smirked, she was right. "Where did ye find this?"

"Fred and I found this room hidden behind a tapestry on the seventh floor hallway. It's chock full of mountains of random items, and this was in one of them!" Arden gushed.

Hagrid smiled, then his face morphed to one of curiosity, "Do yeh mind if I keep this? I'm making 'Arry something for his birthday."

* * *

"A run down cabinet, you say?" Dumbledore asked, running his hand over his ridiculously long beard.

Arden nodded, "Yes, sir."

"In a hidden room, on the seventh floor behind a tapestry, full of knick knacks, impedimenta, paraphernalia, and other odds and ends?"

"Yes!" Arden implored.

Dumbledore smiled, knowing exactly what room Arden was referring to. But, he wanted to play with his unofficial granddaughter for a bit. He sat up higher in his chair, cleared his throat, laced his fingers together, and said with such conviction, "I've never heard of it." Arden nearly broke her nose when she face palmed. "But," he continued, "I can tell you where you might look to find whatever information you might need." Mercutio hopped up on Dumbledore's desk, pawing at and playing with the old man's beard.

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Well that's the chapter! I know it's a LOT shorter than promised, that's because the next chapter is the end of Harry's first year at Hogwarts! I wanted to end things all at once, rather than split it. I like having clean breaks with the years, if you couldn't tell yet. _**

**_EVERY REVIEW GIVES DOBBY ANOTHER PAIR OF SOCKS!_**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**AN: Welcome back everyone! I know it's been a while since we've had a chapter of this length, but it needed to happen! A tiny plot twist is occurring in this chapter, one that is completely necessary, trust me. But, don't worry, I have everything under control. I hope you all had a fantastic New Year's, and the rest of the year follows! AND HOLY MOTHER OF HELL, THIS CHAPETER WAS OVER 4500 WORDS LONG! THIS IS A DOOZY!**_

_**Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**Shout Outs go to: Strawberry R Kitty, GinnySong, wasabi214, Divergentprincess, and Applejax XD! You all are amazing and I hope you all have the best year yet!**_

_**Replies: **_

_**Strawberry R Kitty: I definitely needed by break too, and I hope you did well on your exams (if you had any)! And, of course I noticed you, sweetie! You've been wonderful in reviewing every one of my chapters and making my day whenever you do! Thank you so much for being such a dedicated follower! Lots of love!**_

_**GinnySong: Hagrid never should have said tha'! Have a much better day than I do, sweetie! Also, you're welcome for noticing your awesome username!**_

_**wasabi214: You'll love this chapter, sweetie! Arded FOREVER (or until DH, we'll see….MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!)**_

_**Divergentprincess: GIVE DOBBY ALL OF THE SOCKS! SOCKS FOR DOBBY, SOCKS FOR WINKY, SOCKS FOR KREATCHER! SOCKS FOR EVERYONE! Also, I'm not sure if you felt this way, but, looking back on Cursed Child, I felt as if it was fanfiction, in a way. Most of the characters just seemed out of character to me.**_

_**Applejax XD : We'll see ;) Just you wait! **_

_**So, let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Weeks passed before Arden found any information about the room. She had been looking for upwards of three weeks, and her side of the dorm was littered with books. Much to Mercutio's dismay, 'his spot' on 'their' bed had several books strewn over it, many were thicker than he was tall. He hissed in distaste at them, causing his Mistress to shoot him a glare from her spot on the floor.

"Mercutio, if you want to lay down, there's plenty of open bed space," she gestured to the rest of the bed, which was open. He growled low in his throat at the suggestion. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she dared him to growl at her again; which prompted him to swish his tail in irritation, purposely flicking her ear with it.

Arden brushed it off, and continued reading. She had to find information on the room somewhere. It just had to be documented in some capacity. She knew it; she just needed to find the right book…

Cho and Marietta walked into the room, blathering on about something.

Cho stopped in her tracks, putting her hands on her hips, "Really, Arden? You haven't stopped reading since we left?"

Arden didn't bother looking up, "You haven't been gone long-"

Marietta cut her off, "Arden we left for lunch six hours ago. It's time for dinner."

"I'll get something later-"

Cho shook her head, pulling Arden up by her arm, "Nope, you'll not rot away in here trying to find something that doesn't exist."

"It does exist! Fred and I-"

Marietta argued, "Arden, you need to eat something today. You skipped all three meals yesterday."

Arden slumped, knowing that they were right. She let them drag her down to the Great Hall, listening to their mindless blathering over Cedric Diggory. Arden fell into her own thoughts, as she tuned out her roommates. She and Cedric hadn't had one of their Transfiguration lessons since coming back from Christmas Break. Thinking on it, she had to admit that she didn't particularly miss them. She knew that it was a great thing, helping her fellow student succeed, and she enjoyed spending time with Cedric. He was a great guy, attractive, smart, and definitely talented. They had grown close over the course of the past few years. She could confidently call the popular Hufflepuff her friend. But, she liked having the extra time to herself. She was really starting to appreciate her own company, not above her friends', of course. But, it was nice to know that she enjoyed herself. It gave her a boost of self-confidence, one that she had been lacking.

The three girls pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, only to see that most of the students had arrived already. Arden spotted the four youngest Weasley boys quickly, their hair standing out from the whole of the Hall. She smiled, seeing that the twins had some sort of minor prank planned for Ron. They walked towards the Ravenclaw table, which sat between Hufflepuff and Slytherin that year. Cho and Marietta took a seat behind the Hufflepuff table, which happened to be particularly close to a certain Cedric. Arden sat close to her roommates, which prompted the aforementioned Hufflepuff to hop a table over.

"Good evening, Arden," Cedric greeted, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," Arden muttered around her mouthful of pasta noodles. Cedric, Arden noted, uneasily smiled and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He took a glance behind his shoulder, glancing at his male friends making some sort of mating dance? Arden was confused; boys were so strange, almost an entire other species with their own secret language. Arden looked towards her roommates, whom were red as the marinara sauce on her pasta, and practically falling over themselves trying to process that their mutual crush was sitting next to their 'lame' roommate.

"So, Arden, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he inquired with a nervous tone to his voice.

The brunette shrugged, "Probably. Are you going, Cedric?"

He nodded, visibly swallowing, "Yeah, I am. Do you, maybe, want to go together?"

Arden's heart jumped to her throat. Bugger, she thought. Did Cedric just ask her out? He wasn't very specific about it, so maybe she could play the innocent act and pretend that she misunderstood? She certainly did not have feelings like that for _him_. She had feelings for Fred! Was she in one of those unrequited love triangles like in the romance novels she had read? She had to play it cool, maybe Fred would get jealous and Arden could assure him that she and Cedric were just friends? She had to act cool, keep a calm head and just make sure that Cedric knows she has no feelings for him.

"Sure, Cedric. That sounds fun!" Arden smiled.

Cedric's jaw dropped, "Really? You want to go with me?"

Arden nodded, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

He mussed with his hands, "Well, I thought that, maybe, you were going with Fred?"

She laughed, "Well, I can't exactly get him and George their birthday presents while they're with me."

Cedric nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. Well, see you in class tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you," Arden turned back to her food, completely aware of the open jaws of, practically, all of the girls in the Great Hall, along with their eye-daggers all pointed at her.

* * *

"Why do you guys always want to go to the kitchens after dinner?" Arden asked, standing to one side while George tickled the pear.

"Because, Arden, we're growing men," Fred stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

George agreed, "Dinner is too early to completely satiate our hunger."

Arden rolled her eyes, "So, why am I here?"

Fred and George silently communicated with just a look, a talent that only twins seemed to possess. "Because," they answered in synch.

The door to the kitchens creaked open, showing hundreds of House Elves rushing around cleaning dishes and prepping for breakfast the next morning. A few elves took notice of their presence, "Good evening, Masters Weasley and Mistress Grayson!" they chimed in their high pitched voices.

"What cans we makes for you tonight?" Dippy, Arden recalled from their numerous visits to the kitchen, asked, looking up at the trio with her huge bug eyes.

The twins each threw an arm around one of Arden's shoulders, Fred on her left and George on her right. "Just a round of Butterbeers, if you'd please, Dippy."

She nodded eagerly, her giant ears flapping against her head, "Yes, Sirs, right away." She ran off to complete the task.

Arden had an epiphany. The Elves! Of course! They'd know about the room! They knew the castle even better than she and the twins did! They had been here for who knows how long and clean every inch of the castle! She spotted one of the cleaning Elves pop into the far corner of the kitchen and wring out his pillowcase outfit. She ducked out from under the twins grasp and walked over to him, "Excuse me," she started, getting his attention, "I have a quick question, if you don't mind."

The Elf nodded, he looked much older than Dippy. He had eye bags and looser skin around his cheekbones; his ears were droopier than Dippy's as well. Perfect, she thought, an older elf would know more than the younger ones! "Of course, Mistress," he croaked, his voice softer and deeper with age as well, but still the telltale high pitch that all the House Elves carried, "How cans Donnie be of help?"

Arden squatted down to Donnie's level, "Well, Donnie, I found this room a few weeks ago, on the seventh floor behind a tapestry. It disappeared as soon as I closed the door, and I can't find any information on it. It was filled to bursting with endless piles of knick-knacks and other odds and ends. Do you know anything about it?"

Donnie nodded, "We knows of it, Mistress. We House Elves calls it the Come and Go room, else as the Room of Requirement."

Arden was confused, "The Room of Requirement? Why is it called that?"

Donnie continued, "It is a room that a person can only enter when they have a real need of it. Sometimes it is there, sometimes not. But, when it comes, it has what the person needs," he explained.

Arden nodded, "That helps tremendously, Donnie. Thank you so much!"

* * *

Arden was standing, quite bored, in the cue for all of the Heads of House to check the students' passes to Hogsmeade. Cedric kept glancing over from the Hufflepuff line towards her, seemingly anxious. Arden, however, was exasperated because all of the Heads of Houses knew that Arden was clear to go, so having her wait was merely a formality. But, she didn't see the need to go over their passes every single time they left for Hogsmeade. It would be much more efficient if they just took a list of who was clear to go and remove whomever wasn't allowed. She understood the logic behind their method, but she thought hers to be much more streamlined.

Almost an hour later, everyone was cleared for passage to Hogsmeade, and Cedric ran over to stand next to Arden as they made their way to the small village.

"So, Arden, what do you want to do first? We could go to Madame Puddifoot's, the Three Broomsticks, take a walk over by the Shrieking Shack-"

"How about Zonko's and then Honeydukes? If you want to get Butterbeer later, we can go to the Three Broomsticks. I need to get Fred and George their birthday presents, their birthday is only a few days away," Arden mentioned, pulling her list out of her bag, "I also wanted to stop by Tomes and Scrolls for a few books…"

Cedric's mood fell just a tad, but he figured that Arden knew what she was doing…right? She knew what he meant when he said that he wanted to go together?

When they reached Zonko's, Arden ran off from Cedric's side to go ogle over some pranking thing that Cedric honestly did not care much for. But, he enjoyed seeing the excited expression on her face. He liked seeing her smile, which was one reason that he liked having private Transfiguration lessons with her. He liked seeing her smile, seeing her proud of him. But, he decided that pretending to be bad at Transfiguration was getting strenuous on him, especially seeing that he was starting to compete with her for top spot (grades wise, at least).

"Oi, Diggory," Cedric turned around only to come face to face with Graham Montague.

Cedric, ever the nice guy, greeted him politely, "Afternoon, Montague."

The Slytherin boy nodded over at Arden, "You out with Grayson?"

Cedric shrugged, "Um, I think so?"

Montague deadpanned, "You think so?"

Cedric scratched the back of his head, "Not sure if she knows it. She's not acting any different than she normally does."

Montague was about to retort when Arden skipped over, "Hey Cedric, I got everything. Sorry I took so…Oh," the Ravenclaw stopped short when she saw Montague, "Hey, Montague. How're you?"

"'m fine." The boy took in the scene, Diggory and Grayson just didn't fit right in his mind's eye. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off. He brushed it off, though. He took in Grayson's general appearance. She was dressed in Muggle attire, obviously. She was wearing a loose-fitting jean dress with a tan braided belt around her waist, and strappy sandals to match. Her hair was left loose, falling around her in loose waves, curling at the ends below her belt. She looked like something out of a catalogue, like she couldn't be real. Montague had to have her, but he wasn't about to do anything in public, so he decided a snarky comment was the best route to go. Maybe if she saw what a loser Diggory was then she'd go for a real man, like him. "Grayson, when you decide to ditch this loser, come find me. I'll show you a good time," he tossed in a wink for good measure and left the shop.

Arden sighed, "He's such a creep. Beat him for me in the next match, Cedric, will you?" She looked up at her friend with her large amber eyes.

Cedric almost lost it. He kept his composure, though, thankfully, "Yeah, Arden, of course. Just for you." He cleared his throat, "Shall we head over to Honeydukes?"

Arden grinned, "Yeah, let's!"

* * *

"Here, Arden," Cedric smiled, giving Arden a bag of Fizzing Whizbees, her favorite Wizard candy.

Arden was slightly baffled, "But, Ced, these are the only thing you bought…" She trailed off, holding her own heavy bag of candy for the twins.

He smiled, "I know, I bought them for you."

Arden beamed, seeing her opportunity, "Thanks, Ced, you're so sweet! I'm glad we're friends!"

* * *

"Hey, Cedric!" Cedric's roommate greeted as he returned from Hogsmeade, "How was your date?"

Cedric belly-flopped onto his bed, "She said 'I'm glad we're friends', how do you think it went?"

"She said what?" Cedric's other roommate questioned, shocked.

Cedric sighed into his pillow, "I thought…with all the Transfiguration lessons…and we're friends and all…and she's so…I mean…She said she's glad we're friends?"

* * *

Cho's jaw was on the floor, "You said _what_ to _Cedric Diggory_?!"

Arden sighed, "For the umpteenth time, Cho, I said, 'I'm glad we're friends'. I thought you'd be happy. I'm not infringing on 'your territory'. I don't even like Cedric that way anyway. I like Fred, we've been over this."

Cho stammered, "I…I…You…You said-"

Arden groaned, "Out with it, Cho, you're starting to sound like Professor Quirrell."

"You told _Cedric Diggory_ that you are glad you're friends?!"

* * *

"FRED!" Lee ran into their dorm, "FRED FRED FRED!"

"WHAT" George replied, pretending to be Fred.

"Fred, you won't believe what just happened! GEORGE!" Lee called in Fred's direction, "GET OVER HERE!"

Fred walked over, pretending to be George, "What's going on?"

Lee grinned, practically shaking in excitement, "So, word in the corridor is that Cedric asked Arden to go to Hogsmeade with him earlier this week, and Arden agreed. Cedric thought it was a date, everyone else did too, but Arden said to him that she's glad they're friends!"

The twins' jaws dropped, "What?" They gasped in synch.

Lee nodded vigorously, "Apparently he bought her Fizzing Whizbees before she said that!" The twins knew that Arden thought of Cedric as 'just a friend, nothing more'. "I didn't know Arden was that cold," Lee commented, "Good luck with that, Fred." Lee patted George's shoulder, knowing that Fred had a crush on their Ravenclaw friend, before he walked down to the common room.

Fred backed up to his bed and sat down, head in his hands, "What am I gonna do, Georgie? If she said that to _Cedric Diggory_, of all people, what would she do to me?"

* * *

A few weeks later, Arden was in her Merlin form following Quirrell around the castle from the rafters, atop windowsills, anywhere she could perch and keep an eye on the strange man. She was suspicious of his actions. He had been sneaking to the restricted section of the library quite often, reading things about prolonging life (even going so far as to read about drinking unicorn blood) and reviving the dead (something that is impossible to do, according to Arden's knowledge). He'd even been researching a bit of alchemy (a subject Arden was curious about).

He'd ducked into the right hand third floor corridor earlier that evening; a section restricted to everyone except for Dumbledore and a few select staff members. When he ran (yes, ran) out, he was out of breath and terrified. He ran all the way down to the first floor. Arden was taking note of everything she'd seen over the course of her time stalking Quirrell so that she could report her findings to McGonagall and Grandpa Albus, maybe even Snape if she felt brave enough.

Suddenly, Quirrell opened the door to go outside and closed it behind himself, making it so that Arden couldn't follow him anymore. She hadn't been paying much attention behind herself, getting tunnel vision following the sorry excuse for a DADA professor, so when she back transformed and tried to open the door to follow him, "We're out of bed late, aren't we, Arden?"

* * *

"You, of all people, have detention?!" George was appalled.

"Shut up, Weasel Brains. I was out of bed late doing my Potions' essay, I told you," Arden snapped, walking to Minnie's office for "detention". She already knew that she was just going to get an earful and be let go. Minnie was never horridly strict with her at school, as their time together was limited. "Where did you say Fred was, again?"

George laughed, knowing he'd have to lie to their friend, as Fred was still reeling from Arden rejecting Cedric a few weeks back, "In the hospital wing. He got a stomachache after dinner. You know how Madame Pomfrey is." She nodded, accepting the excuse. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, "Did you hear that Harry and Ron got detention? They had to serve it with Hagrid the other day, you know, the night that you got detention."

"Really? Harry and Ron got detention the night I got caught out of bed?" Wait, she thought. "Where did they go with Hagrid?"

George pondered, "I think Ron mentioned the Forbidden Forest? Something about Hagrid wanting to find out what was going on with the unicorns all dying and something drinking their blood. Harry said he saw something and got saved by a Centaur."

Arden's eyes widened in shock, recalling something she had read over Quirrell's shoulder. She had to tell someone. Thankfully, they had reached Minnie's office, "Well, here we are. Thanks for walking me, Georgie."

"Any time, you artless, bat-fouling, baggage!"

Arden laughed, "I have to go, thou goatish, half-faced, foot-licker!" She moved to open the door, "See you later."

She opened the door and walked in, seeing Minnie working on something at her desk, obviously upset with her goddaughter. Arden knew that she had really angered her godmother, as she didn't even greet Arden as she walked in. She sat down, mentally preparing for the chewing out of her life.

It was almost an hour before Minerva even chose to acknowledge her. She stood up and walked around the desk, conjured a chair and sat next to Arden. "You know that I'm disappointed in you," Minerva stated simply. Arden nodded, knowing that speaking was a bad idea at the time. "You know that you're not supposed to be out of bed, let alone in that part of the castle." Arden again nodded, balling up her fists and hating that Minnie was using her sad parent voice. She hated that voice, it made her stomach drop below her feet. "I know you know that. So, why did you blatantly go against that? I expect better of you. I saw you using the form I taught you to use to break the rules. And for what? For fun? Explain yourself."

Arden's hands were shaking by that point, she hated disappointing Minnie. Minnie was the world to her; the sun rose and fell because her godmother told it to. She was holding herself together, knowing that she'd have to come clean, and it was going to sound even worse than what she had already done. "I was following Professor Quirrell. I don't think he's right…" she mumbled, hoping that that would suffice.

"Arden, you know that I hate mumbling."

She spoke up, but barely. Her voice was small, "I was…was following Professor Quirrell. I don't think he's right…"

"Don't think he's right?" Minerva almost mocked.

"I…" Arden gathered herself a bit, "I think that he's going after something, or working for someone bad," she clarified, "He ran out of the castle, and went into the third floor right hand corridor, and has been reading stuff from the restricted section on all kinds of dark magic!"

"Reading stuff on dark magic, like you do, Arden? He's a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, of course he's going to be reading up on dark magic!"

She tried to justify her beliefs, "But Minnie, he read stuff darker than I do! He was reading on prolonging life and bringing people back, and-"

"Arden, enough. We're not talking about him, we're talking about you," Minerva cut her off. "You disrespected me by using what I taught you to disregard the rules, you broke several rules, one of which Dumbledore put in place to protect you, and you just talked back to a teacher. Yes," she held up her hand, stopping Arden from interrupting her, "I am your godmother, but right now I am your teacher. And, as your teacher, you did talk back to me by attempting to justify your actions by villainizing another member of staff."

Arden nodded, looking down at her lap, "I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall sighed, "But," Arden looked up, hearing the change in her tone of voice, "As this is your first official offense, I think that having you organize my file cabinet is enough, don't you?"

* * *

It was the end of June, and Arden was sitting in the third floor corridor with the twins near the end of the night, attempting to teach them some History of Magic.

"See, and then the Goblins ransacked the cave-" Arden stopped, due to her notes flying away. Someone had run down the hall towards the forbidden corridor, and, judging from the turban bobbing away, Arden guessed it was Quirrell. Well, she thought, if Minnie didn't believe her, she'd have to take it to Dumbledore. "Fred, George, do you guys want to take my notes and review on your own for a bit? I just remembered I told my godmother I'd write her today."

They nodded, "Of course, can we keep them?"

"If I get them back when I ask. Thanks," she said, taking the inkwell and quill that Fred offered up to her whilst she was gathering her things. She sprinted from their study spot to the owlry. She knew that her Grandpa Albus was on a trip somewhere, he wouldn't give her the details, but he had to know her suspicions. She quickly scribbled down everything that she saw him doing, reading, and the whole situation between what she saw happening and how Harry saw someone drinking a unicorn's blood. She found the quickest owl they had, knowing it from experience, and sent it off to find Dumbledore.

* * *

Arden made her way to the End of Year Feast, thankful that she managed to make it through exams, and that Dumbledore came back early because of her letter, thank you very much. She knew that she did well on her exams, and she only had to wait for her results.

Before the feast started, they had to wait for Dumbledore's announcements. And, before that happened, Harry walked into the room, finally out of the hospital wing. That, of course, started people talking about him, staring at him, the whole deal. Thankfully, Dumbledore stood up and calmed everyone's babbling down.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. "Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. "Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet, "...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points, exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup – if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table.

"Which means, Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "...we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place.

Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. Arden grinned, this sort of thing could ONLY happen at Hogwarts, and ONLY when Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was Head Master.

* * *

Arden, of course, passed her exams with top marks, once again being top of their year. Fred and George passed with good grades, not as good as they could have done, Arden knew, but they had other priorities.

As they were walking out of their train compartment, Fred held Arden back.

"Fred, what are you-" She was cut off by his lips attaching themselves to hers'.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**OK OK IT FINALLY HAPPENED.**_

_**EVERY REVIEW GIVES WINKY SOME CONFIDENCE! **_

_**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! I'm going to try to keep the chapters about 1000-ish words for the remainder of the semester. If I don't update very frequently, I'm sorry. I'm taking Organic Chemistry this semester…so the fanfic is taking a back seat. But, the chapters will be longer than they were last semester! Just…not updated as frequently…Sorry?_**

**_ Now then, SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_Shout Outs go to: GinnySong, wasabi424, ForeverTeamEdward13, Strawberry R Kitty, Divergentprincess, writingNOOB, Taffyrose, TealBlueEyes, and Applejax XD ! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY KEEP ME WRITING!_**

**_Replies: _**

**_GinnySong: You won't see everyones' reactions this chapter, sadly. They'll be scattered throughout the next few chapters. I'm SUPER excited to write Ron's! Thank you SO much for your review! Have an amazing rest of the time until I update once again!_**

**_wasabi424: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ~is an evil author~_**

**_ForeverTeamEdward13: SORRY, SWEETIE! I APOLOGIZE! IT HAD TO BE DONE!_**

**_Strawberry R Kitty: I'm SO sorry that fanfiction got to that point for you! To be completely honest, I enjoy writing OC fic, Arden in particular, not only because I want to live in X-verse and whatnot, but also because I enjoy showing a different perspective. Arden, for example, is more of a lens to view the HP-verse through. She sort of personifies my questions and answers to plot holes. But, she also sees the world in a new light. For example, Harry could have very well been the next Voldemort if he so chose. That view on Harry was a topic I was thinking on while driving to classes one day. I have quite a few more for the upcoming books; don't worry! Have an amazing time until I update, Sweetie! _**

**_Divergentprincess: I actually don't think it was necessarilly predictable. I mean, yes her being Bella and Voldy's daughter was a predictable plot point IN THE PLAY. But in the HP verse, Voldy and Bella's relationship, as I see it, is sort of a Harley and Joker-esque one. He uses her infatuation with him to his advantage, only reciprocating her feelings to keep her coming back. He never acts outright romantically with her. That's just how I see it. The play isn't ever said to be canonical. I saw, and still see it, as a fanfic. YOU'RE GONNA BE SAD, I'M SORRY! _**

**_writingNOOB: I'M SORRY!_**

**_Taffyrose: I'M SORRY!_**

**_TealBlueEyes: I'm sorry you're back in school, and I'm sorry for this chapter!_**

**_Applejax XD : I'M SORRY!_**

**_So, let's get on with the chapter! _**

* * *

When she could finally process what was happening, Arden began to kiss Fred back. Their lips seemed to move in synch, and just fit perfectly together. Fred's hands came to rest on Arden's cheeks, gently cradling her head. Arden's arms wrapped around Fred's neck, one hand tangling itself in his hair and the other resting on the back of his neck.

Arden couldn't have been more stunned that Fred just decided to kiss her, but she had a visceral sensation of everything finally being where it was meant to be, like she had been missing something all along and now it was finally there. It was almost like the feeling when she got her wand, if she really thought on it. Her magic must have agreed, as she could feel it flowing and, essentially, glowing in the back of her mind. She melted into the kiss, allowing her brain to take a backseat for a while and just feel. Merlin, Fred was a good kisser. She could taste remnants of the Chocolate Frog that he ate during the train ride, making the kiss just that much more delicious. She was so glad that she decided to use some lip balm earlier.

Though Fred had to bend down a bit, he was growing taller than her again, he couldn't deny to himself that it felt…right, as if the stars were perfectly aligned (as cheesy as that sounded, Professor Trelawney would be proud of him) and the world stopped around them. There was this guttural feeling of 'yes' and it seemed as though his magic agreed, as he could feel it humming in the back of his mind. Fred thought that he'd be perfectly happy with just standing there, kissing Arden, until he died. He'd be the happiest man on Earth. Everything just felt perfect. Her lips were soft as silk, and tasted of…was that cherries? Arden didn't eat any cherries on the train…did she? He must have been too wrapped up in Exploding Snap with George to notice what she ate.

Then, it hit him. He. Was. Kissing. Arden. Fred quickly pulled away, and muttered a quick, "Sorry," and ran out of the compartment.

* * *

Arden was just so tired. She was tired of Minnie asking her what happened on the train; she was tired of Hermione writing her asking for help with her summer assignments; she was tired of George writing her to ask if she was ok; she was tired of Cedric writing her (in general); she was tired of just living in general. Her anxiety also had spiked since her encounter with Fred on the train about three weeks prior; which, alone, made her both mentally and emotionally exhausted as it was. Her everything was also achy, tired, and sore, which added to the anxiety and tiredness. Her stomach, especially, was all sore and in knots. She didn't mention anything to Minnie because she was just so, to put it simply, done with everything and everyone. She was very done with living, in general. She wanted to curl up in a hole under a boulder and just be alone forever.

"Arden," Minnie called from across the flat, "Can you come here?"

Arden didn't reply, preferring to curl further into a fetus position under her duvet. Mercutio seemed to agree that that day was a lie in day, as he cuddled up into the small of her back from atop the comforter.

"Arden," Minerva continued in her no-nonsense tone, "I'm going to count to three." The older witch was annoyed, to say the least. Her goddaughter usually did whatever she asked. What had gotten into her as of late? "One!" she declared. She waited a minute, "Two!" she warned. When Arden didn't appear by two, Minerva walked to the teenager's room. She opened the door on the, "Three!"

Arden's lights were off, and it was almost noon. Even for her introverted teenager, that was strange. Arden was always awake by nine o' clock. She soon figured out why, if the stain on the bed was any indication. Arden was no-where to be seen, but the lump under the grey duvet gave her away, as did the location of Mercutio at the small of her back. She knew that this day would come, and she was glad that this happened in the safety of their flat rather than at Hogwarts. Minerva walked into the room and sat on the bed. She rubbed slow circles onto Arden's back with one hand as she spoke, "I think we need to talk…"

* * *

"Arden, are you sure you have everything?" Minerva cautioned, knowing that the teen had been through a lot physically. Accepting that your organs decided to bleed and cut off blood flow to themselves for several days per month was always strange to handle, especially at such a crucial part of one's emotional and mental development. Not only that, but Arden had also finally told Minerva what had transpired on the train. To say that she was livid was putting it lightly. But, she understood that that was a situation that the teenagers needed to sort through on their own.

The Ravenclaw deadpanned, as she often did as of late, "Yes, Minnie. I am sure I have everything. Term is only four weeks away..." she trailed off, making sure Mercutio's cage was locked tight enough for floo travel.

Her godmother examined her trunk one last time, "I think you need more parchment and ink...I'll be right back," She insisted and walked to her office.

Arden had time to think for a bit. She wasn't, necessarily, wanting to see Fred yet, but she knew that it was better to deal with the situation then rather than sitting on it in her bedroom all summer. She had been thinking on everything in the back of her mind whilst she wrote their summer homework, and had come to the conclusion that Fred probably, somehow, liked her? She hoped so. Otherwise, why would he just give up his first kiss like that? Wasn't it supposed to be special? She loved the kiss, it felt...right; magical, even. As corny as it was, she didn't want the kiss to stop when it happened. She would have been glad to continue kissing Fred until they died. She didn't know if it was "puppy love" or what, but it was like...they just fit. He was the needle, and she was the thread. He was the moon, and she was the tide. He was the lightning, and she was the thunder. But, it seemed as though he didn't feel that way after kissing her... Was it just the build up and she was, in the end, a let down? Maybe she should have faked feelings for Cedric, he seemed to be enamored with her anyway.

She shook her head. She was being petty. She was better than that. She wasn't a sappy girl in a romance-drama or rom-com. She didn't NEED any other sort of relationship beyond a platonic level. She was fine. The kiss was just nice. It was simply the build up that made it feel that good...right?

As soon as Minnie came back, Arden flooed over. Upon stepping out of the Weasley's fireplace, Arden was greeted with the heavenly scent of Molly's cooking. She swore that she was addicted. Anything that Molly made was better than that same thing made by anyone else.

Arthur must have heard their floo alarm, as he walked into the room. "Arden!" He hugged the girl, "Great to see you. How's your break been? George mentioned that you haven't been too good with keeping in contact."

She scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, I've been busy...OH!" She remembered that she brought something for the Weasley Patriarch. She found her purse and shoved her entire arm into it. After digging around for a bit, she withdrew a bright yellow rubber duck.

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_EVERY REVIEW KEEPS MINERVA THE HEAD MISTRESS OF HOGWARTS!_**

**_Well, see you all in the next chapter!_**


End file.
